The Draw
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: Felicity decides to build a life away from Team Arrow how that would go? Some choices will need to be made.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello! I wanted to make a story with Connor Rhodes and Felicity having a relationship/being married and having a child. I hope you like it!_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 _ **The Draw**_

No one told me that I would be faced with this choice in my life, daughter of a Psychologist and a Surgeon in New York and a girl who graduated Medical School with a Minor in Psychology plus MIT with three year difference from Med school yet again here I am debating about which choice should I make….

Let's take it from the top, shall we?

I thought I had kept my medical background a secret I only confessed it to Tommy Merlyn after he told me that he was working in his mum's clinic as his residency and he was thinking of going to Riyadh to finish it. We met at Verdant the night, I hadn't joined the team yet…I had no idea who Oliver Queen was in real life…he was not one of my closest friends yet.

We stayed friends all throughout my time on the team but when the Undertaking happened and I tried to help as much as I could afterwards. I was working with Tommy in a make shift hospital treating victims. No one else seems to make the connection since I used my dad's last name instead of Smoak. I used the name Petrakis, yes my dad is Greek, deal with it!

Now you gonna ask how Tommy helped while he was trapped under CNRI well we got him out just in time and he only needed four stitches, two on his chest and two on his back plus he was high in pain reliever meds that's how he helped.

Then he decided to leave Starling City so the only person knowing my background was him.

Now I'm staring at my phone which it shows my Gmail address that only Tommy and my family have and I see the job proposal to join Chicago Med's ED.

Tommy must have said something!

Then I remember I used to know a Will Halstead, he worked with my dad for awhile and now he is working in Chicago…if Tommy didn't say anything he must have!

Oliver and Sara with Diggs were on patrol so I was alone and I decided to call Tommy which now I call Connor since he changed his name and ask him about this. You see Tommy was biologically Malcolm's child, his wife was married before and once she and Cornelius took a divorce Malcolm became one of the two legal guardians and when he was in Nabat Parbat (Tommy at the time had no idea) Cornelius found the perfect time to win custody of his son again and he did so Tommy decided that as long as he was living in Chicago he would like to be called Connor since that was his first name. That is how Tommy end up having two ids.

Anyways, back to the present!

"Hey! Connor did you say anything to Miss Goodwin about my Medical background?" I asked once Connor picked up the phone and I didn't lose time since the Team will be here at any second.

"Um…yes me and Will suggested you should work with us, you talent is wasted in Starling City. Oh! I said you go by the name Doctor Felicity Petrakis not Smoak since we thought that there must be a reason why you went by that name during college." Connor said as he chewed something probably his late dinner or some snack.

"I hope you are not mad!" Will's voice made me laugh and consider the options.

Unknown to Felicity the team had just returned and they heard her laugh so they watched from the stairs.

"I'm not mad just…well touched to be honest. Tell her thanks but I'm not sure…actually tell her that I will come by on Friday to talk more about it over dinner or coffee." I said to Connor and Will who cheered and I dare say high fived because I heard the sound. I just laughed and shook my head.

Oliver furrowed his eyebrows just like everyone else did.

"If you do agree then you have to be ready for a tight family here in ED! Good night future colleague!" Will said and then Connor said goodbye and hang up.

"Great! Now I have to call Kelly…I wonder how that is going to go…can't go less bad than it did five years ago." I mumbled as I dialed Kelly's number.

Kelly's family with my mum's were first cousins so he was kinda my second cousin and one family get together him and my paternal first cousin, Elliot, fought…like punches and kicks over a girl. I hadn't spoke to him ever since…

"Kelly, hi! Call me once you get out of shift…I'm faced with a life changing events and you are the only cousin who is open minded enough. Call me!" I said to the voice mail as I sighed disappointed and slammed in the chair.

Deep within me I knew that a job as an ED Doctor will be exciting and what I need right now but the whole Team Arrow thing got me all chained up to Starling City.

Kelly told me that I should take it and that Oliver has been treating me like shit. I agreed with him but I felt bad so I did what I longed for. Signed the papers for resignation and then contact Peter Stone whose number was given to me by Connor.

"Yes?" Peter said on the other side of the line.

"Yes, are you Peter Stone?" I asked slightly nervous.

"Yes, are you alright?" He asked me concerned because of the nervousness in my voice and I sighed in a try to calm my nerves.

"Yes, I need to ask a law related question. Can I change my name to Felicity Petrakis from Felicity Smoak legally? And how much is going to cost?" I asked slightly less nervous and more hesitant that I might be sounding like a fool in Peter's ears and Peter sighed.

"Miss Smoak, come by my office on Friday morning to talk about the process and we see from there." Peter said and Felicity could hear the smile in his voice.

Days later Felicity met with Peter in his office to be honest it was a surprise finding out that Peter Stone was actually Peter from middle school.

"OH! MY GOD! FELICITY? IS THAT REALLY YOU?" Peter exclaimed laughing as he hugged her and Felicity laughed too.

"It's so nice to see you!" Felicity said as she was muffled by his embraced.

The talk went from legal name changing to what happened when he moved to arranging more hanging out time so he can introduce her to Chicago's finest sights.

Oliver searched for her until she called them.

"Okay, sorry for not answering my phone but I have news! My cousin Kelly needs my help with some family drama so I'm moving for awhile." Felicity said to them as she was driving to House 51.

"Okay, be safe!" Oliver said slightly disappointed but couldn't demand from her to return since it was family related and they allowed him to take care of his own family drama so he owe it to her to let her take care of her own.

Felicity walked inside the House and requested to see Kelly once they reunited Kelly introduced her to the whole fire house and then Shay and Kelly helped her find a suitable apartment. Once she found an apartment she got back to her hotel room and got ready to meet Mrs. Goodwin, Will and Connor for lunch to discuss her hire in Chicago Med.

Once the meeting was done Felicity was given a week to take care of her legal changes and to settle in Chicago so Kelly, Will, Jay and Connor with Claire and Peter helped her settle in. Thank God she had the extra money required for the legal name change. She was positively shocked on how much House 51 and Will's brother and Connor's cousin helped her to move in the apartment.

The last night before her first shift she was sitting alone in her apartment and she disappear anything related to Felicity Smoak. She had no intention to return to Starling City.

Her life of Chicago was just starting.

The next morning she woke up smiling at the thought that it was her first day in a new life.

 _ **In Chicago Med:**_

She got out of her car and saw Connor getting out of his.

"Good morning Doctor Rhodes!" Felicity exclaimed with a bright smile and Connor smiled up to her.

"Hello Doctor Petrakis! How you are feeling about first day as a Doctor?" Connor joked and Felicity sighed.

"Nervous as hell. It's Chicago so I don't know what to expect." Felicity said nervously and Connor rubbed her back in an encouraging way.

She was nervous and then they walked inside and seeing everyone working like an oiled machine made her feel a little less worried.

"Hey! You much Doctor Petrakis! Welcome to Chicago and the ED!" Maggie said excitedly and Felicity smiled.

"Hi! Nice to meet you…what is your name?" Felicity asked excitedly and didn't notice Connor leaving her.

"I'm Maggie." Maggie introduced herself with a smile.

Let's not talk about how her first day went because this is the story of how Felicity became a doctor...well it is but not entirely.

Let's fast forward a year; Felicity had sent her resignation letter to QC in the two months mark of her being in Chicago. It was a late night when a girl with depression cut herself in the psychiatric ward and everyone especially Connor was very supportive that made her really feel like she wasn't alone anymore. The next day she woke up with many missed calls from Diggs and Oliver and even Sara!

She left a voice mail telling them, a white lie, that her cousin needed her there more than ever and it felt right if she stayed that was the reason why she resigned herself. She just couldn't be at two places at once.

Team Arrow ate up the white lie just fine.

So like that Felicity turned a new page to her life for good.

Felicity walked inside the hospital just as Maggie told them they were waiting multiple gunshot victims because someone got angry his football team lost and took out a gun and started shooting the supporters of the enemy team.

They worked in fever peach all day and somehow Felicity found herself sitting exhausted in a chair next to Connor.

"I miss the quiet days I was in a company that worked with tech not humans." Felicity grumbled and Connor looked at her with a smiley face which made Felicity blush and laugh.

"Connor?"

"Yes?" He said tiredly without moving his gaze from her.

"Um…you are staring." Felicity said laughing and Connor shrugged.

"Meet me for a drink after work, will you?" Connor said excitedly all of a sudden.

"Are you asking me on a date?" Felicity asked shocked and amused and Connor nodded his head without breaking his gaze.

"I thought you liked Robyn!" Felicity said confused and suddenly Robyn was next to them.

"As a friend he does. He won't shut up about you!" Robyn said amused while drinking water. Felicity looked lost between Robyn and Connor she was shocked.

"Nice! Thanks for keeping a secret, Ro!" Connor exclaimed sarcastic.

"She didn't say no, chill!" Robyn said laughing.

"She didn't say no! By the way my answer is yes!" Felicity yelled in order to be notice and laughed. Connor looked at her smiling.

She wanted to forget Oliver.

She always liked Connor…even when he was Tommy.

She smiled at him but didn't have time to say something because they were called back in action.

Their date was amazing, they laughed and enjoyed themselves.

On the weekend which was a day after their date Felicity decided to pay a visit to Oliver and Diggs since it was Diggs birthday.

But as she arrived to the Foundry with a birthday cake all light up ready to surprise them she walked in and saw Oliver and Sara having sex it was like a slap in her face like Karma was telling her;

"You had a perfect life in Chicago why you decided to screw it up?" (No pun intended)

The cake was smashed to the ground outside the Verdant since she threw it herself from anger.

She was crying in her car as she drove back to Chicago. But she couldn't bring herself to go home where she would be alone so she drove to Connor's apartment where Connor was shocked to see her.

"Felicity?" Connor said shocked as Felicity who had dried tears in her eyes she launched herself at him and kissed him.

You don't need me to tell you what happened next you can understand.

She woke the morning feeling kinda self pity since she did such a reckless thing but Connor's sleeping face made her forget the pity and smiled and awe.

"I'm not that cute when I'm sleeping!" Connor mumbled while he was sleepy.

Then Connor kissed her.

"So mind telling me why you were crying yesterday?" Connor asked worried as he sat up.

"I went to Starling City to pass it with Diggs and Oliver since it was Diggs' birthday but when I walked inside the Foundry with a birthday cake all light up but I didn't saw them as I was expecting…I saw Oliver and Sara having sex…yes she is alive by the way and a badass assassin now. As you know I'm in love with him I came here to Chicago as a way to forget about him but it still hurt. I'm sorry I used you as a rebound I really want to forget him." Felicity rambled and cried as Connor took her in his arms and held her while she cried.

"I'm happy she is alive but I'm sorry you go through that. And I don't care I was the rebound because you were there for me when everything turned against me. I will be here for you!" Connor said encouraging her.

The months went by and Connor and Felicity were going steady she kept on rejecting Oliver's calls and called Diggs to let her know that she was alright and she wasn't mad at him or anything.

The months became a year and soon Felicity and Connor were the IT couple of Chicago Med.

One busy night Connor asked Will if he could get him and Robyn to help him practice his proposal speech they had agreed but everything was thrown away when one day Maggie grabbed him and led him into a woman's bathroom.

"Um…what is going on Maggie?" Connor asked confused and worried.

He saw Felicity sitting in the toilet's floor hugging the toilet and she was puking.

"Felicity! Oh! My God!" Connor exclaimed worried and confused as he run to hold her hair as she puked.

"I don't know I've been puking all day today and yesterday!" Felicity grumbled and went back to puking but Connor was smiling as he looked at her.

"Um…Felicity…I think the reason you are puking is because you are pregnant." Connor said smirking at her as he glared at him.

"Maggie can you put tests for me?" Felicity asked once she was done puking and Connor picked her up as they walked out and Maggie smiled as she nodded.

The day with the results came and she with Connor were looking at the results over lunch break.

"I'm pregnant…holy shit there is a baby growing inside of me!" Felicity exclaimed in shock and happiness as she jumped up and down and Connor was laughing and crying at the same time.

They hugged each other.

Felicity knew that moment that she had gotten over Oliver and she was head over heels for Connor, the father of her child.

Felicity was six months pregnant and everyone was betting she was carrying twins since her belly was too big.

Connor and Felicity had moved to Felicity's house since the hospital was nearer and they were living together, Connor had put off the wedding proposal since he dreamed having his son or daughter throwing rose petals before her or his mother as she would walk down the isle.

It was the mark of her seven months of pregnancy when Felicity was getting out of the apartment and Connor had just climbed down his car since he was working night shift she was morning shift.

"Hello, lover!" Felicity said faking a British accent.

"Hello to you too, my shinning, lovely and amazing woman!" Connor said excited and with a lovely smile as he kissed her and rubbed her belly.

"How is my son or daughter doing?" He asked as he kissed the belly. They had decided the baby's gender to be a surprise.

Felicity laughed and rubbed her belly. They didn't realize that Diggs was watching them with a shocked smile in his face.

"Felicity?" Diggs voice asked shocked and the couple turned to face him shocked.

"Hey! I guess you are alive….nice to know." Diggs said shocked and Felicity walked up to him and hugged him.

"Please don't tell Oliver." She whispered in his ear as she hugged him.

"Which one; you being pregnant or Tommy being alive or you carrying his child?" Diggs asked slightly amused.

"All of it, please!" Felicity pleaded and Diggs nodded.

"I won't besides Oliver is too blind to see what he lost." Diggs said as he smiled to the couple and then wished good night (sarcastically) to Connor who told them he was off to go sleep. As Connor left Diggs offered to drive Felicity to work.

Felicity told him everything that had happened the past two years and seven months.

"So, you and Connor are Trauma surgeons and ED doctors? WOW! I never thought of you as a doctor…I mean you were afraid of needles and blood when we got you into the team." Diggs said confused as he helped her with her bags.

"Actually I was afraid of it but the ED stuff helped me through it. We are a tight family." Felicity said smiling but stopped abruptly as she held her belly and let a groan of pain out along with a sigh.

"You okay?" Diggs asked worried and Felicity shook her head no.

"The baby…something is wrong with baby! Call Natalie, Maggie and Connor NOW!" Felicity yelled in pain as she held her belly and Diggs run inside the hospital in a panic state.

In seconds she was in a gurney and Maggie told her she was giving birth two months earlier.

"That is not good!" She groaned as Diggs held her hand as he talked with Connor on the phone.

"He is coming!" Diggs told her trying to calm her but Felicity yelled out in pain as Natalie, April and Maggie were trying to prepare everything for Felicity.

Connor at that moment wished he was The Flash as he run in panic inside the hospital and arrived at the room just as Maggie announced that Felicity had to push.

"Fe! I'm here!" Connor said as he tried to calm her down and she cried as she pushed and Connor held her hand.

Just then Diggs' phone rang and he took it out of his pocket with his free hand and saw it was Oliver he quickly declined the call and went back to being a squeezy for Felicity.

Twenty hours later Felicity was exhausted as she held in her arms her son. He was early but looked and was healthy.

"How do we name him?" Connor whispered as he was sitting next to Felicity and held her in his arm.

"I say we name him Grayson Thomas Petrakis Rhodes. What do you say?" Felicity asked him as she looked at him smiling and Connor chuckled.

"I like it! Grayson after the paramedic that helped me out the rubbles and Thomas as my name and because we met when I was named Thomas. I like it!" Connor said smiling as Diggs walked in the room and seemed troubled but his smile light up when he saw Felicity and the baby.

"So, what is his name?" Diggs asked smiling and Felicity said proudly;

"Grayson Thomas Petrakis Rhodes."

"Petrakis?" Diggs asked confused and Felicity chuckled.

"Yes, Petrakis. My dad is Greek so I was named Felicity Megan Smoak Petrakis, here I use the name Petrakis. And Rhodes is his uncle's last name that he took." Felicity explained with a smile as she looked at Diggs who nodded.

"He looks like a Grayson." Diggs joked as he took little Grayson in his arms.

The new parents smiled and laughed as Connor kissed Felicity's head and hugged her tight.

"Grayson this is your uncle John." Diggs said in a baby voice as they all laughed just then the whole ED walked in including Natalie with little Owen.

Diggs saw what Felicity meant by they were a tight family in ED.

"Where is my very handsome nephew?" Claire and Robyn said at the same time as the girls laughed as they looked at each other.

"He is here!" Diggs said as he handed them to Robyn who awed at the sight of Grayson's blue eyes.

Needless to say everyone was in love with baby Grayson and he loved the attention.

Diggs stayed for a few days with the new parents and baby Grayson and when he returned in Starling City he told his girlfriend about his very enjoyable and full of surprises trip. Lyla awed at the news of Felicity having a baby and wanted to meet him.

As for Oliver…well he interrogated Diggs as to where he has been for two weeks and Diggs said he had gone to visit some family in Chicago. He was wrecking his brain in finding out where Felicity had disappeared for two years now because Laurel was trying to take her place on the team.

Oliver sat in the top of a rooftop as he called, yet again, Felicity.

"You reached Felicity leave a message and I'll get back to you once I can. Have a nice day or night"

The voice mail yet again said;

"Hey, Felicity. Please pick it up! I know you are busy with your cousin and all but I really need you in the team and it's been two years now…how important is that deal with your cousin that you have two years to step into town?" Oliver said on the phone with a sad voice and then closed the phone yet again;

On Chicago Felicity had used her phone to play soothing music as she lulled the baby as her phone rang and saw it was Oliver.

"Agh! Can you just stop?" Felicity groaned and the baby shrieked and Felicity smiled.

Just as she let it go into voice mail. Once the baby was asleep she let the baby down and took the phone and called Oliver back.

"Hey, Oliver." She said out of breath as she tried to clean her shirt of spit and spilled milk.

"Felicity? Are you okay?"Oliver asked confused and Felicity sighed. So many things had change in two years.

"Yes I just stopped cleaning my house. So tell me what happened?" She lied and then asked him as she sat down.

"I'm worried about you. You disappeared without a trace. Are you alright? Is what happened to you cousin dealt with so you can come back?" Oliver asked in hope of hearing that she will be back.

"No, I won't return to Starling City, Oliver. I'm sorry but i built a life here and i see that my cousin is really doing great but I'm afraid he would fall back if I leave." Felicity said the white lie she had prepared in case she was brought to that position.

"But Laurel is about to take up your place in the team and you had a life here before you left oh so sudden." Oliver said slightly angry and possessive.

"I know but now I have someone here…like a boyfriend…Besides, I bet Laurel will be a great addition to the team!" Felicity said nervously sprayed with a little sarcasm as she heard him sigh.

"You've got a boyfriend that is why you are not coming back?!" He yelled in disbelief and Felicity sighed.

"Yes because I really really love him!" Felicity yelled as she closed the phone and threw it away just then Connor returned from work.

"Hey, honey! What's up?" Connor asked as he kissed her and she sat down as she started telling him what she and Oliver talked about. Connor sighed as he sat next to her and she explained the phone call with Oliver.

"Why did you pick it up?" Connor asked slightly annoyed.

"Because I pitied him. Worry that I might have something happened to me and that is the reason I don't pick up. I wanted to ease his worries…I still think he is an acquainted that cares about me. Don't be jealous, I don't love him anymore besides he didn't given to me a son…you did and I love you both so much!" Felicity told him as she cupped his cheeks and looked deep into his eyes.

Connor leaned in her touched and then they touched their foreheads as they stayed like that for a few minutes.

"I love you." Connor whispered and Felicity smiled.

"I love you too." Felicity whispered back with a smile just then the baby cried.

"Yeah, someone is jealous that you don't love him as much as me!" Felicity teased as she laughed at Connor's tired face as he stood up and went to Grayson's room.

"Hey, buddy!" Connor said softly as he saw Connor kicking his blanket as he cried.

Connor's heart melted at the sight of Grayson's blue eyes as he picked him up and held him close in his chest as Grayson breathed/sobbed in his arms.

Connor walked to the living room holding his son as Felicity was reading a book in the couch as Felicity kissed Grayson's head as Connor held them both in his arms.

His family.

"Oh! On the weekend, dad invited us over for lunch and he extended the invite to Claire and Russell. He texted me before I could unlock the door." Connor said smiling as his son fell asleep in his arms and Felicity smiled at them.

"Great!" Felicity said smiling.

The night was dethroned by the day that found the Rhodes family sleeping on the king sized bed with the baby between the parents.

"Good morning." Connor whispered to the baby who woke up first before anyone and he was quietly studying his surroundings.

The baby turned at the sound of his father's voice and smiled as he clutched his nose and started giggling which woke Felicity up and she burst out laughing at the sight that welcomed her.

The family did their routines and Felicity dropped little Grayson at Claire's house to babysit him like she had volunteered. Once that was done she drove to the hospital.

"Guys! Look alive! Lakeshore Hospital was under staffed so they are sending some of their patients to us which means a lot of injured people!" Maggie yelled around 12:30 pm and everyone in ED nodded as they got ready.

Felicity did seven surgeries and attended around twenty patients without surgery by the time she calculated that the work overload was lowering. So she went to the roof where she found Connor and he smiled at her.

"Hey! How was work?" Connor asked her and she sighed tiredly and he chuckled amused.

"Yours?" Felicity asked tiredly as she hugged Connor.

"Eleven surgeries and three patients. Not like yours. So you toped my score and yours." Connor said proudly and Felicity smiled as she leaned in and kissed him.

"So, take out after that? Grayson will stay at Claire's so we can binge watch whatever we want except Dinosaurs Train" He said smirking and then chuckled when Felicity laughed and nodded. _**(A/N: My favorite cartoon as a child because it had Dinosaurs and I love dinosaurs!)**_

"YAS!" Felicity exclaimed as she laughed.

As they got down to ED Maggie literarily pick them up and threw them to the changing room commanding them to go home.

Once they were out of the hospital they started pitching ideas about where to buy food.

"I have this thirst for Molly's burgers. What do you say?" Felicity suggested from the window of her car to Connor who had also opened his car's window.

"Deal! Who says no to burgers, honey?" Connor said laughing as he drove first off and Felicity was laughing thinking how well Connor knew her.

Once they had taken their food and drove home Connor excused himself to the bathroom and took out a small ring box and looked at the ring inside and then himself in mirror.

He had that ring bought for Laurel but then he saw her and Oliver having sex from the window and his world crushed then he saw how Felicity and him worked in crisis and he was shocked but how much in common they had and how well they worked together.

He had seen Felicity around Oliver but she seemed so untouchable and Oliver posture was protective of her but he always wanted to meet her. And look at them now; they have a son and they loved each other. She said no to Oliver so she can be with him. That made his heart melt. He was never a priority in his life the only people that made him feel like that was his dad and Claire who looked up to him like he was doing no wrong in his life. And she was glad that his dad allowed him to change back to his old last name, as much as Cornelius was known to be an asshole to the world; to him and Claire he was disciplined yet fatherly loveable. He took Connor in when Malcolm was away. He was the only adult besides Robert Queen who was concerned by the fact that Connor was bored in a huge house all by himself. So he advised Connor to take the bus to the train station and from there a train to Chicago and then again a bus to his neighborhood and come live with them for awhile. With time Connor's custody was back to his dad and his new wife Elizabeth, he was living with his half sister. Claire, now and he was happy.

He remembered how furious Malcolm was when he returned and learnt of the news…Connor felt guilty for betraying the man that took him under his wing when his parents broke up…but he wasn't kind to him after his mother's death, he verbally and emotionally abused him…always made him feel as if everything that happened to the world was his fault and he was a nothing that is why he partied too much and caused trouble.

So here he was attempting to ask the woman he loves but this time he is way too nervous because now he has a son that loves too much and then comes the feeling of rejection he was not sure enough that he could take it again, the same feeling again and he didn't want to leave move to another town (because that's what he did when Laurel broke his heart) because Chicago is his home and a city he loves so damn much!

"Connor?" Felicity's voice took him out of his thoughts.

"Yes! I'll be out in a minute!" Connor yelled back and sighed.

"Here it goes nothing." He said to himself as he looked at himself for a last time in the mirror.

He walked out of the bathroom and looked shocked at what Felicity had prepared the food and she walked seductively towards him holding the remote.

"You choose the channel, mister Rhodes." She attempted to say seductively but through the sentence she burst out laughing which caused Connor to laugh too.

They sat down and ate as they watched a move called Clone, you might know it as Womb, and they were for once just Connor and Felicity not ex Tommy Merlyn and Felicity Smoak ex-IT of the Arrow.

Just as the movie ended Felicity attempted to stand up to clean but Connor stopped him and he stood up instead and smiled down to her.

"Felicity, you've been my rock when the Undertaking when everything betrayed me and then you and my uncle you manage to set up a job for me and a life and I'm so thankful! So, damn thankful to have you two in my life! And then about a few months ago you made me the happiest man alive by agreeing to go on a date with me then about a year ago you made me yet again the happiest man alive by giving birth to our beautiful yet handful son! And I gave you nothing in return…so let me give you now…please would you make me the honor to be my wife so I can be yours for every. I might not have given you anything in return so far but now I do, I give you my heart!" Connor said with a nervous expression yet through the speech he smiled and tears welled up in his eyes at the sight of Felicity's shocked and touched at the request.

"Yes! Thousands time amplified by million lifetimes yes!" Felicity exclaimed in tears of happiness as she launched herself at him and hugged him accepting the ring and then she kissed him.

"Thomas Connor Rhodes it will be my honor to be your wife and you did gave me everything in return, you made me agree to come here where I found a place that I belong. You also gave me a chance to love someone without fear of having my heart crushed just as I had my heart ripped out. Furthermore you gave me the chance to be a mother and you never left me alone as I was afraid that you would, I always wanted to be a mother but I was afraid to do so by being a terrible mother because I had no way to be in two places at once. So, marrying you is the least difficult thing I was ever asked to do!" Felicity said with a teary smile as she kissed him.

"Thank you!" Connor whispered as he took a deep breath and then kissed her again.

 _ **So? Do you like the idea of this story? I have a second chapter almost ready even if it doesn't have a sucess i will still upload it for someone who someday wants to read something like that. I hope you enjoyed it.**_

 _ **Follow me on:**_

 _ **Instagram: Vickytzalachani**_

 ** _Wattpad: Vicky1599_**

 ** _Google+: Vasiliki Tzalachani_**

 ** _Tumblr: Fandom-Girl99_**

 ** _Twitter: TVDvicky_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello! I want to thank the 5 follows, 2 reviews and 2 favorites from the previous chapter! It means a lot that you guys like my crazy ideas! So, i wanted to clear some mistakes i didn't correct like i thought i did;_**

 ** _No 1: Connor is Tommy but he is not Malcolm's son, his mum Rebecca was married to Cornelius and they had a son who was named Connor Thomas Rhodes they got divoced when Tommy was three years old, a year older than Grayson is right in the story. So, when Rebecca married Malcolm at the wedding party Tommy met Oliver and became great friends. Then Malcolm adopted him so he became Thomas Merlyn. Then Malcolm cheated on Rebecca with Moira and Thea was born. Cornelius though got married to Elizabeth and had a daughter they named Claire, so Claire is Tommy's half sister. When Rebecca died the custody of Tommy went to Malcolm and Cornelius was only granted visitation rights. But Malcolm abadoned Tommy and went to Nabat Parbat which for Cornelius granted him a way to win custody of Tommy back and he did. Tommy though felt guilty and didn't want to lose his friends so he went back to Malcolm and to Starling City but he never stopped communicating with his family in Chicago and he would visit them on vacation and birthdays._**

 ** _No 2: In my story Cornelius isn't an asshole as it is in the TV show, he is a caring, understanding and very loving father to both Claire and Tommy._**

 ** _No 3: Tommy always had a great relationship with Robert, Oliver's father._**

 ** _So those are the wrong things i remember doing int he previous chapter!_**

 ** _Shoutout for Chapter 1:_**

 ** _RoseMeg1: I'm glad you liked it and i'm glad you found what you were looking for in my story! I hope you like this chapter_**

 ** _Raquel489: Thank you! I'm glad you liked the chapter! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!_**

 ** _Thank you for reviewing!_**

 ** _Songs i suggest listening to while reading are:_**

 ** _Imagine Dragons: Round And Round_**

 ** _Imagine Dragons: Every Night_**

 ** _Imagine Dragons: Polaroid_**

 ** _Natalie Taylor: I Want It All_**

 ** _Imagine Dragons: Battle Cry_**

 ** _Bastille: The Draw_**

 ** _I hope you like this chapter!_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 _ **The Draw**_

 _ **Grayson**_

Felicity, Connor and baby Grayson were a happy family. Felicity, Claire and the rest of the girl squad of Chicago's finest helped Felicity to prepare the wedding. Just a week before her wedding she traveled to Starling City to let John and Lyla to meet Grayson and invite them to her wedding.

"He is cute! Oh! Those blue eyes!" Lyla said in awe as she picked up Grayson and Grayson looked shocked to meet her yet he giggled seeing John.

"Hey, Grayson! I'm your Uncle John! Remember me?" Diggs said smiling happily as he got Grayson in his arms. Grayson laughed and hugged him as if he knew him.

"He recognized me!" John said excited and his heart melted at the sight of his blue eyes (the same eyes as Connor) as his little arms wrapped around his neck.

"So, I invite you to mine and Connor's wedding." Felicity said smiling as John and Lyla finished fusing over her son and Diggs and Lyla looked at her in shock.

"It will be our honor!" Lyla said smiling as Grayson launched himself from Diggs to his mum.

"Thank you!" Felicity said as John handed to her Grayson who started bubbling gibberish.

"Felicity will you stay for dinner?" Lyla asked from the kitchen where she was serving the dinner into five plates and a small bowl.

"Yes, if It's not so much of a hustle." Felicity said politely as Lyla brought the plates to the dinner table.

"No, it's not. Johnny call Sara and JJ to come downstairs for dinner!" Lyla yelled from the kitchen as John sighed and went upstairs to say to his kids to come downstairs.

As the kids came downstairs Sara assisted JJ to get on his seat and then run to hug her aunt Felicity. Felicity smiled as she watched the Diggles family and her gaze turned to Grayson who sat in a baby seat next to her as he was analyzing the two new faces.

"Aunt Felicity is that your son?" Sara asked excited and Grayson looked at her and then giggled as he offered her his piece of bread.

"Aw! Thank you, mister Grayson! It's very kind of you!" Sara gushed and Grayson laughed happily as Sara accepted the bread.

"Yes, he is. Do you think we look alike?" Felicity asked amused and Sara studied them.

"Um…no…probably the nose and smile other than that no you don't look alike. Why? Do people say you two look alike?" Sara asked as she ate a piece of fish from her plate.

"No, everyone says he looks like Connor and I agree." Felicity said smiling as everyone agreed.

The visit was only short but enough for Felicity to get her dose of Starling City.

Felicity and Claire, Kidd and Robyn were in wedding dress shopping spree. Now Felicity stood before a mirror and sighed deep in thoughts as she glared herself in the mirror.

"Oh! That dress makes you look like a blond version of Kate Middleton!" Robyn said and smiled in approval as Felicity shook her head no.

"I preferred the one with glitter on the corset and the puffy skirt." Felicity said deep in thoughts since it was the less expensive one she had tried on and yet it looked elegant and princess like. Moreover, she thought that if she kept that dress in good condition she could give it to her daughter for her wedding or her prom like she had done.

Yes, in her prom wore her mum's wedding dress…it didn't look all that wedding like to be honest since it was a white cocktail dress that you could rip the puffy part of the skirt off and put it back on with a zipper. She had ripped of the puffy part and wore the rest of it and added a purple ribbon in her waist to make it more girly and teen-like.

"Why? That makes you look more elegant." Claire rooted for the dress she was wearing now.

"Because first is expensive and two I don't think if I ever have a daughter she would want to wear it in her wedding or prom." Felicity said in a wise tone and the girls looked at each other and shrugged.

"Okay let's go for the other one then!" The wedding dress sales woman said excited. She even liked it on Felicity too more than the one she was wearing.

Let's not bore you with wedding stuff and let's go to the wedding!

Felicity was standing before a mirror and behind her stood Robyn, Lyla, Gabby, Kidd, Claire, Shay and Brett with Sarah and Erin all of them dressed as bride maids in purple cocktail dresses in different shades in of purple and length.

"This is it! You are officially my sister in law!" Claire cheered as she hugged her. Robyn was the maid of honor since thanks to her Connor and Felicity went on a date since she had no filter and said to Felicity that Connor won't shut up about her just two years ago.

"Yes! Thank you girls!" Felicity said with thankful smile just before her dad walked in the room to take Felicity and walk her down the aisle.

Connor watched Felicity as she walked towards him her eyes never leaving his and that moment he knew that fate had it for him not to catch Laurel and Oliver together so he can get married to Felicity and have Grayson with her.

That was the right thing.

After the ceremony everyone were dancing, chatting and enjoying each other's company as Felicity and Connor went from table to table and greeted/thanked their guests for coming.

Connor and Felicity were dancing to the beat of the music in their arms just as the photographer, known as Felicity's cousin Eliot, took their picture. He looked at it and smiled.

"Love birds I'm so printing this photo of you and framing it!" Eliot told them and they nodded as they checked his camera's screen for the photo.

 _ **Time Skip:**_

It's been a year since Felicity became Doctor Felicity Petrakis Rhodes when the Rhodes received the invitation for Lyla's and Diggs' wedding…well second wedding.

"Connor I want you to come with me to this wedding!" Felicity exclaimed for the nth time as she walked out of another surgery and she saw him getting to a patient's room.

"No! Oliver is like 10000% he'll be there and I don't want to pull the whole "Hey! I'm alive and married to your IT girl!" move on him! He pulled similar shit on me and it hurt! I don't want to inflict the same pain to him or Laurel I'm not that thirsty for revenge." Connor rambled as he checked the chart of the patient.

"Okay, I get it! I'll take Grayson as my plus one!" Felicity said in a stubborn child manner.

"Dude! You allow her to go with another guy?" The patient asked shocked at Connor who looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"NO!" Connor said confused and the patient raised his eyebrows.

"Who is Grayson then?" The patient asked challenging his doctor.

"Grayson is our son he is two years old." Connor said in a duh tone which made the patient "oh" in understanding and laugh and Connor joined him seeing how bazaar his conversation with his wife sounded to a third person who had no idea what was going on.

And like that Grayson took his second trip to Starling City in his life.

Felicity was anxious about seeing Oliver and Sara and even Laurel but didn't show it to Grayson who stare in awe the train ride.

"You excited?" Felicity asked Grayson who nodded excitedly and stood up in his seat.

"Mama! Mama! Look I can jump really high!" Grayson yelled happily as he jumped up and down and up and down in his seat.

"I see sweetheart now sit down before you get dizzy!" Felicity said smiling and he nodded as he jumped in his mum's arms and she started kissing his as he giggled.

"That's a cute child you have miss." A very recognizable voice said behind her and Felicity turned to see who he was.

"Detective Lance?" Felicity exclaimed in shock as Grayson looked confused at the man before him.

"Oh! My! Felicity Smoak!" Detective Lance said shocked but Grayson decided to speak.

"No! Her name is Felicity Rhodes!" Grayson said protectively and Felicity laughed awkwardly as she held Grayson's body from launch to Detective Lance.

"Rhodes, huh? Why?" Detective Lance asked kindly as he sat to the seat before Felicity.

"I got married a year ago to my child's father." Felicity said as Grayson started chanting the word "daddy" repeatedly.

"Nice! I'm glad you have fixed your life and stopped hanging around Oliver Queen…he is a bad influence." Detective Lance said truly happy as he smiled to Felicity and Grayson who glared at the man.

"Mama I don't like him!" Grayson whispered to his mum once Detective Lance left.

"It's okay, sweets. We are going to Uncle John's and Aunt Lyla's wedding to have fun so forget about that. You are going to see cousins Sara and JJ, are you excited?" Felicity asked her son who nodded as he clapped his hands and Felicity laughed as she kissed her son's head.

When they arrived at Starling City John, Sara and JJ were waiting for them on the platform as Grayson run to John excited and Sara and JJ run to Felicity for a hug yelling;

"Aunt Felicity!"

John gave Felicity a run down on Oliver's life which concluded of him dating Laurel for the past two years but still didn't allow her to be part of the team and that Oliver didn't stop searching for Felicity and at some point he seriously thought to hang the hood saying that there was no team without Felicity.

"I'm glad he missed me. They say you appreciate good things when you lose them." Felicity said wisely and serious as she glared at the road.

"True." John agreed silently as he didn't continue the conversation understanding that Felicity needed time to let the new info to sink in.

Once everything was set for the wedding Felicity had Grayson dressed in a tuxedo and she was dressed in a yellow wavy dress with a soft brown leather belt wrapped in her waist and she wore no glasses since she didn't need them really and her hair were ironed straight.

"Felicity?" Oliver's shocked voice was heard from behind them as Felicity had kneeled in Grayson's height and tried to get him to stop fussing over the bow tie but Grayson kept whining.

"But mama I don't want it! It's itchy!" Grayson whined as he ripped the bow tie off and threw it to the ground and stepped over it and started jumping on it.

"Come on, Grayson, bow ties are cool!" Felicity argue lamely back and her son frown and shook his head no as he walked away towards Sara and JJ.

"God!" Felicity sighed tired and then she noticed Oliver and Laurel staring at her in shock.

"Holy shit!" She cursed under her breath as she smiled up to Oliver.

"Felicity? What are you doing here?" Oliver asked angrily and betrayed.

"I'm one of the bride's maids, Oliver. How did you enjoy the ceremony?" Felicity said serious and then tried to start a conversation but they were cut by Grayson running up to her excited.

"Mama! Look who I found! Auntie Nat and Owen!" Grayson yelled as he dragged Natalie while little Owen run behind them.

"Hey!" Felicity said shocked and happy to see one of her best friends and a distraction from Oliver confrontation.

"Aunt Felicity! Did you know that Uncle John knew my dad? They were friends! Oh! Uncle Mouse is here too with Uncle Jay and Auntie Erin!" Owen said excited as he pointed the table where Felicity's Chicago family were and they were waving at them.

"Seriously? I asked you if you were coming with me and you said no and car pooled with Will's brother?" Felicity exclaimed in disbelief and Natalie sighed.

"Erin and Jay dragged me the last minute!" Natalie tried to explain lamely and Felicity sighed and understood that Natalie felt out of place amongst soldiers and their families ever since Jeff passed away.

"You can sit with us if you want." Natalie offered with an apologetic smile and Felicity nodded tiredly.

"I'll get your stuff!" Mouse said since he had walked up to them to greet his friend but stopped hearing the fight between the girls.

"Thanks, Mouse! Grayson why don't you go show Uncle Mouse where we sit?" Felicity said excitedly and Grayson nodded as he dragged Owen with him and Natalie laughed.

"Your son has a thing for dragging people." Natalie joked and Felicity laughed as she wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"And Mouse has a habit of dragging people out of places." Felicity said back jokingly and the two best friends laughed.

Oliver and Laurel stood there looking lost between all of this.

"I'll let you finish whatever I was dragged into, meet us at the table, okay?" Natalie said smiling as she left leaving Felicity, Laurel and Oliver alone again.

"YOU HAVE A SON? WHO IS THE FATHER?" Oliver exclaimed in disbelief and Laurel seemed jealous.

"Yes, I have a son and he is two years old. The father is a very good friend of mine and none of your business actually as he isn't my friend anymore but my husband!" Felicity said back in defense and she folded her hands to her chest.

"WHAT? SINCE WHEN?" Oliver asked jealous which made Laurel huff and leave not liking being ignored or Oliver's jealousy.

"A year ago I got married in a beautiful ceremony! Oliver you don't owe me and you can operate without me as you have proven so far! Besides I have a life outside of the team as weird as it sounds!" Felicity whispered yelled in defense and then walked away towards the table of her Chicago family.

Oliver just stood there staring shocked.

"Ollie, stop being so shocked! Felicity is a beautiful girl it was bound to happen. You know being married to a guy she loves and having an as far as I watched an adorable son." Laurel told Oliver with a slightly jealous and sarcastic tone.

She was happy for Felicity and whoever married her but seeing Grayson his eyes reminded her so much of Tommy moreover she was jealous of the fact that Oliver became jealous of whoever married Felicity in nano seconds while she was trying to get his attention away from brooding because she left and searching for her by trying to flirt with other guys in Verdant at night but he seemed completely unfazed.

Oliver's mind was going high wire because, as Laurel, he noticed the familiar eyes of Grayson and the way he looked so much like Tommy at his age when they first met at his mum's wedding to Malcolm and he had the same reaction about tuxedos as Grayson.

He was a carbon copy of Tommy Merlyn which made Oliver's mind turn its wheels to a concrete wall since he had no possible answer.

Felicity walked up to her Chicago family's table and finally felt comfortable again in her own skin since seeing how flawless Laurel was and how handsome Oliver was too made her remember what made her fall for him in the first place.

"Hey! How are we?" Lyla asked as she and her husband sat on the table and smiled at all of them.

"Good, Felicity had a run in with Queen." Mouse said smirking as he pumped his shoulder to Felicity and he winked at she showed him the middle finger and smiled sweetly at him as she glared at him and the whole table burst out laughing at the scene.

Oliver had seen the scene but he was too far to hear what it was said but raised his eyebrows at Felicity's behavior…she seemed…different. Although she was looking stunning as ever!

"You have to talk to him Felicity." Diggs said wisely and Felicity sighed as an undisciplined child.

Just then Grayson run up to him and he was crying and he had a gush on his forehead.

"Mama! Owen threw a rock at Sara and I got in front of it! It hurts!" Grayson cried as he got on his mum's embrace and she looked at it.

"It's nothing, sweets! I can patch you and you'll be good. Let's go to Uncle John's car to get my medical bag. Be right back guys!" Felicity said cheerfully trying to mask the seriousness of her son's gush. It was deep and infected and the color of the blood was not right.

She scooped him up in her arms and quickly walked to John's car. Unknown to her Oliver followed worried seeing the boy crying.

"Honey, do you want to speak to daddy while I patch you up?" Felicity asked sweetly as her son's lips trembled and he nodded as he sniffed his nose and sobbed.

Felicity nodded as she facetimed Connor who picked it up worried.

"Are you okay? Oh! Gray that is nasty…I mean not so bad!" Connor exclaimed shocked but Felicity glared at him from behind Grayson who was sitting on the hood of the car and Connor changed his sentence… a little too late.

"Daddy! Don't lie! Lying is bad mama says!" Grayson said with a pained expression on his cute face as Felicity sterilized the wound and tried to take a sample of the infected blood to analyze it at John's home where Lyla had her spy equipment that concluded and an analyzing machine thingy and then sprayed a numbing spray to numb the area she wanted to stitch.

"Sorry, son! Mama is right. So tell me how much you like being dressed as Happy Feet!" Connor said laughing as Grayson tried to smile but winced since Felicity had started stitching him up.

"I hated it! It was itchy!" Grayson whined but not entirely for the tuxedo but because the numbing spray hadn't start working yet and he felt the needle piercing through his skin but tried to look as less effected he could so his dad to be proud of him.

"Gray it's okay to cry you know. Only brave man are brave enough to cry when pain occurs, just like you Uncle Jay when the bad guys caught him, he cried later, didn't he? And Uncle Jay is one of the bravest men I know and had the honor to meet. So don't be embarrassed!" Connor advised wisely to his son who bit his trembling lips as Felicity continue stitching him and let a few tears run down his eyes.

"Uncle Jay is a superhero!" Grayson said with a sad smile but his spirits were lifted.

"So tell me how did you got that scratch? Oh! And girls love scratches it makes you look bad ass!" Connor said smiling to his son who sighed in relief as he felt his mum withdrawn the needle and checking her work.

"I protected Sara because Owen and her had a fight about who is the most badass superhero! She said that the Green Arrow was while Owen said that The Flash was and Owen got mad and threw a rock at her yelling that Green Arrow was the best. I stepped in front of it and trying to catch the rock but failed and I got hit." Grayson explained trying to hold himself from crying again but Felicity hugged him.

"It's okay sweetheart! You did great! Thanks to you Sara is unharmed, you are a hero, Grayson!" Connor said proudly to his son and he smiled up to him. Connor had taken two shifts in order to cover for Felicity's absence and now he was getting his first break and he was in the rooftop where him and Felicity had their special place and he was admiring the Chicago skyline that never gets old when his tablet rang.

"Thank you dad! Can you show me home please? I miss it." Grayson said smiling as Felicity smiled at her husband and Connor nodded showing them Chicago by turning his tablet.

"Oh! It's evening there and noon here! How is it possible mum?" Grayson exclaimed in awe and his parents chuckled.

"It's called time zones and you'll learn it at school this year!" Felicity said smiling as she kissed her son's head and ruffled with his hair.

"YAY! I wanna go to school now to learn it!" Grayson exclaimed happily and Connor laughed as Felicity shook her head.

"Say goodbye to daddy since we have to go back to the wedding." Felicity said with a tired sigh.

"I miss you, love." Connor said with a sweet smile as he looked at Felicity who had a lovesick smile but her eyes were sad.

"Gray why don't you go play with Sara while I talk to mommy?" Connor asked more serious now since he noticed the sad light in his wife's face.

Grayson nodded as he blew a kiss to his dad's face on the camera and then run back inside the wedding party.

"Spill!" Connor said serious but Felicity noticed a movement behind a car and somehow she knew that someone was listening in her conversation with her husband. Probably Oliver so she put headphones on the tablet and sight as she started texting Connor the answer;

 _ **(A/N: This style of letters will be the texts Felicity is typing while the normal ones will be Connor's answers as he speaks them.)**_

" _ **I had a run in with Oliver and Laurel as I was trying to persuade our son to wear his bow tie and he went all jealous and disbelieving. He then was shocked to hear that I was married…to say the truth it was a dick move not to invite him but come on! I am married to his not so dead best friend and he is dating his best friend ex girlfriend that used to be his pre Lian Yu girlfriend. You see how messed up this is right?" Felicity texted furiously.**_

"Oh! Dear God! I see how messed up this is, honey and probably I will sound like a jealous ass by saying this but; Damn! I wanted to see his jealous face meeting our son and then you confronting him! It's a drama even know I wouldn't want to miss!" Connor said serious then tried to lighten' up the mood by saying he wanted to be in a corner and watch the action.

Felicity chuckled and shook her head as she looked at her husband and let a laugh to be heard and he smiled in victory.

"Listen to me, Felicity, don't let him ruin the day. This day is to celebrate Lyla and Diggs so go back in there and do just that! Also I have to go because I'm paged! Have fun and have a safe train ride back to me! Bye!" Connor said serious yet with an encouraging smile as he looked at Felicity's eyes but then his page was sounded and he had to go so he bid his goodbyes.

"Bye! I love you!" Felicity said to him and he blew a kiss say that he loved her back too then they finished the phone call.

Felicity then put her medical bag back in the bootlid of John's car but as she closed it she saw Oliver staring at her with his angry face.

"What now, Oliver?" Felicity asked slightly annoyed as she folded her arms.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you in public. But I was caught off guard, you left two years ago saying that your cousin needed your help and then when you finally answer my calls you have a boyfriend and now you are married to that said boyfriend and you have a son together! That is too much for someone who wasn't present in your life. Tell me are you happy?" Oliver rambled worried and Felicity sighed as she saw that Oliver was right at some portion.

"It was quickly but I knew him before he became my boyfriend. I helped him meet my cousin who helped him find a work and reconnect with his dad and half sister. He went through something terrible before we met…the day I left was the day my cousin, he is a firefighter and a common friend of ours found out that there was a possible terrorist attack in the hospital he started working so I went first thing there to warn him but I was too late…him and my cousin were caught in the blast of the bomb. My cousin took out the terrorist who almost cost him his life he had nails and parts of the terrorist's body all over him. Then a week after he was discharged his best friend Shay died in a fire it was an arsonist that target her and his fire house. So, you can imagine how psychological broken he was. So was Connor, my husband, since all of them knew her…it was a big mess. Shay's sister was with me in MIT and I was also fucked up emotionally. Thankfully out of all this mess and Connor and I were somewhat forced to get drinks and talk about feelings and then his half sister and his best friend Robyn literally pushed us together because we were too blind to see then I found out I was pregnant and Maggie, Connor's boss, literarily started talking about marriage but nothing happen until Grayson was one year old. It was hilarious proposal…I was cleaning with Connor my cousin's house when I turned to dust his bookcase I saw Connor in one knee with a ring and of course I said yes." Felicity rambled a lie she was coming up with on the spot.

She was a good liar since she was child that is what kept her out of trouble because being a New Yorker she lost her innocence in mind and body the moment her best friend, Vera, committed suicide because she was bullied and raped by her older brother's best friend and no one believed her and her parents kicked her out the moment she learnt she was pregnant.

Vera hung herself in the school's bathroom by a curtain of a classroom that was stolen the previous day. Her and the rest of their friends including her cousin Eliot wanted to avenge her death since they learnt who was really at fault to drive her to this point from the suicide notes she mailed to each of their group and they received the day after her death. Felicity was forced to do things and make alliances with a local gang which she spend her childhood being advised not to mess with, in order for Steven, Vera's rapist, to pay.

He was found beaten to death a week after Vera's death she and her friends were each given a knife from the leader of the gang they were aligned with in order for each person to stab or scratch Steven. Felicity sliced his throat as the final blow. Then they past a year being heavily investigated by the NYPD but no one was found guilty because the leader of the gang kept his promise and wiped any evidence but what Felicity and her friends didn't realize was that now they were part of his gang and they owed him.

She spent a year repaying that debt by smuggling drugs and killing whoever crossed the gang as a loyal servant. Until, she found out that some girls from her school and her neighborhood were forced into prostitution by the same gang that helped her avenge Vera's death. She tried to stop them by going to the police and become a CI to Olivia Benson and her team but Alonzo, the leader, found out that she had double crossed them and kidnapped her and her friends; they spent days being beaten and raped by the gang's members until Sally, a friend of hers, was executed before their eyes with a bullet in the head but seconds after her death Olivia and her team burst through the doors and saved them.

Felicity then changed her name to Felicity Smoak and forged a new ID so she won't be associated with the event and turned a new page when she went to MIT and Med School but then again she got herself in trouble with her boyfriend, Cooper, who was taken under FBI custody. So when she decided to move to Starling City she vowed to herself that she would stay out of gangs and hacker groups…she didn't keep her promise and joined the Arrow.

She kinda lied to Sara when she told her that the group she couldn't get out of was a Gym membership…in reality she was talking about her helping Alonso's gang and the hackers group she joined in MIT and Med School.

Felicity respected and understood Sara's hurt and development in character since she, too, was hardened by the hardships she put herself in only difference was that Felicity had made the wrong choice and allow anger and sorrow to influence her on her decisions while Sara did what she did for survival. But still she got jealous of her and Oliver's relationship.

That is why she chose not to stay in Starling City any longer and took the job offer, yes Oliver treated her poorly and used her emotions to fool Slade, but mostly she saw herself become the High School Felicity, the one that killed people in the name of Alonso's gang but this time was in the name of the Arrow. She didn't want to become that again.

So she chose Chicago, ironically.

"Felicity? Where did you go?" Oliver asked her with a smile as Felicity shook her head being dragged out some dark place since her eyes seemed dark and her face looked as if her mind was miles away into a dark past.

"Yes, I'm fine now just returning to the events that brought me closer to my husband." Felicity said smiling sadly.

"Anyways, let's go inside." Felicity said as she walked towards the avenue where the wedding party was taking place.

"Um…Felicity can I ask you something?" Oliver asked suspiciously.

"Yes?" Felicity said and stopped walking but didn't turn around. She then closed her eyes in fear.

"I saw you stitching up Grayson like a very experienced surgeon would…where did you pick that up, Felicity? I always meant to ask you that but didn't got time to do so." Oliver said suspiciously.

Oliver was out of hearing range when Grayson was talking with his father so he didn't hear Connor's voice. If he attempted to come any closer he would get caught earlier than he planned to be.

"My dad is a Trauma surgeon slash ED doctor. I knew how to perform an open heart surgery at the age of sixteen plus my husband is a doctor so just stitching up was as easy as gluing something broken back together." Felicity explained truly for the first time since she and Oliver started talking.

"I see." Oliver said slightly put off by her answer but they walked back inside but this time in peace.

"How is Sara and Laurel?" Felicity asked Oliver and he sighed.

"Sara is somewhere god knows where but they patched up with Laurel. Laurel is getting used to the idea of me being the Arrow and Sara being the Black Canary but she understands us better now."Oliver said with a smiled and Felicity nodded in approval.

"So you don't mind me talking to Laurel, right?" Felicity asked Oliver and he nodded.

"Good." Felicity said deep in thoughts.

Felicity then bid her goodbyes to Oliver and went back to her table where she saw Laurel talking to Lyla.

"Hi, Laurel." Felicity said smiling and Laurel turned to face her smiling too.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Felicity asked kindly and Laurel nodded but seemed tensed.

The two women walked towards the exit of the building where they could talk without the music annoying them.

"Look, Laurel, I know you feel threatened by me when it comes to Oliver but I want you to know that I don't love him. I'm happily married and with a son I have everything I want and I know you want Oliver just tell him so!" Felicity said encouragingly.

"Um…thanks..Felicity…how did you know?" Laurel asked Felicity caught off guard.

"I had a talk with Oliver and he told me that you and Sara patched things up and he told me that you were dating but the way he said it I read into his words that you still haven't forgiven him and even though he wants to build a life with you but you put a wall between you two…move it away now that is early because if I hadn't taken a leap of faith or did run away when I learnt I was pregnant I wouldn't been so happy today. Don't deprive yourselves from happiness please! Also, don't listen to Oliver when he says you are not needed in the team…they still need a me in the team. So, listen I will teach you everything I know about tech so you can help him! Alright? Just keep it a secret." Felicity rambled trying to explain before she was taken the wrong way.

"Um…thank you for the advice and you are right…how did you know?" Laurel asked shocked and taken off guard.

"My mum is a psychologist and I stole her books when I was young so…I got good at reading people." Felicity said smiling proudly and Laurel smiled too.

At that moment the two blonds had made an alliance and Felicity smiled to herself if she got Laurel to be the new Felicity then he would stop wanting her to return back to the team and Starling City.

Laurel was happy that Felicity told her that Oliver wanted to try to be a couple and that Felicity admitted she didn't feel anything for him. And she was even happier when Felicity volunteered to teach her tech support, she gave her a ticket inside Team Arrow.

 _ **SO? What do you think of this chapter? What in your opinion think will happen when Felicity starts tutoring Laurel? Will those two become friends? Will Oliver and Laurel find out about Connor being Tommy? Did you liked the backstory i gave Felicity or was it too brutal? Tell me in your comments!**_

 _ **Follow me on:**_

 _ **Instagram: Vickytzalachani**_

 _ **Wattpad: Vicky1599**_

 _ **Tumblr: Fandom-Girl99**_

 _ **Twitter: TVDvicky**_

 _ **Google+: Vasiliki Tzalachani**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello! Thank you for the 5 favorites, 9 follows and the three reviews! Guys, it make sme so happy that you like my weird ideas! I hope you like this chapter too!_**

 ** _As for the spelling mistakes, as i said in the previous chapter, i will check it once i'm done with exams ( i only have two more left). So, don't become a Grammar Police please._**

 ** _Shoutout for chapter 2:_**

 ** _BeachGirl114: Thank you for reading! I'm glad you liked it! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the previous one!_**

 ** _While reading this song i would suggest listening to the following songs;_**

 ** _X Ambassadors -Regegrades_**

 ** _We The Kings - Any Other Way_**

 ** _Imagine Dragons - Walking The Wire_**

 ** _Ed Sheeran - I See Fire_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 _ **The Draw**_

 _ **Tutors Of Life**_

Felicity and Connor had decided to babysit Sara and JJ while John and Lyla were on their honeymoon so right now there are three kids in a house in Chicago.

Everything is a mess!

Sara as the eldest out of the three tried to pick up thrown toys and used diapers before Felicity finish bathing JJ while Connor is struggling to get some shut eye because he is working night shifts mostly so Felicity can work in the mornings and he can babysit.

Sara is five years old while JJ is three and Grayson is two years and right now he is too busy eating biscuits Sara had given him so he would stop crawling around the house and whining since no one was paying attention.

"Auntie! I'm done picking the toys and diapers can I do something else?" Sara whispered yelled to Felicity as she put her head inside the bathroom where she saw her aunt Felicity on her knees washing JJ who was too busy playing with his bathroom toys.

"Yes, get yourself some biscuits and if you don't mind to think what would you and JJ like for dinner." Felicity said smiling to her niece who nodded and closed the door as she went back to the living room where Grayson was still eating quietly.

She climbed the table and sat on top of it as a way to watch over Grayson better and took three biscuits out of the box and started chewing them while watch the news on the TV without of course understanding what it was showing but she didn't like the pictures. So she sighed and attempted to turn the baby chair with Grayson in order to prevent him and herself from watching the gruesome scenes the TV was showing but failed and caused some of the biscuits to fall down and Grayson to start crying.

"SHHH! SHUSH! You will wake uncle Connor!" Sara scolded Grayson as she attempted to calm him down by giving him her portion of biscuits.

"Tenks!" Grayson said as tears slipped in his cheeks.

"No, problem! You saved me from that rock at my parents' wedding so giving you some of my biscuits is nothing! I can't wait till you are old enough so we can all play superheroes and robbers without you getting hit in the head. Who is you favorite superhero?" Sara said to Grayson in a low voice as she removed some hair from his eyes and Grayson smiled at her and then touched the stitches on his forehead.

"Um…Green Arrow?" Grayson said unsure and Sara smiled and nodded.

"I like the Spartan too! Because he is black just like me and JJ!" Sara said excited and Grayson laughed at the smile Sara gave him.

Sara then kissed his cheek and they continue eating silently.

Felicity got out of the bathroom with JJ in her arms as he made plane noises and Felicity sighed tiredly as she was wet from JJ's splashing.

"JJ now be quiet uncle Connor is sleeping, alright, honey?" Felicity asked him as they went to Grayson's nursery and she started dressing him as he continued making noises.

"Mama!" Grayson suddenly exclaimed in horror which made Felicity turned to see Sara and Grayson holding hands while Sara cried.

"Auntie….wasn't mum's and dad's flight the number 984?" Sara asked while sobbing and Grayson hugged her.

Felicity stare at the seven year old in shock and nodded.

"It crushed in New York! Mum and dad were going to New York for their honeymoon I had picked out the place! It's my fault they are hurt!" Sara cried as she run to Felicity who kneeled to catch her as she picked Sara up and kissed her cheeks.

"I'm sure they are okay!" Felicity tried to calm her down but the tug in her stomach made her unease and couldn't smile.

She was worried.

"Mum? Mum? Dada? Dada?" JJ chanted worried as he sit up and saw his sister crying and tried to kiss her but Sara cried harder.

"What is going on?" Connor's sleepy voice made them jump in frightened.

"Dad! Go see the TV!" Grayson pushed him quickly towards the living room where Connor covered his mouth in fear and shock and the same time put his free hand over Grayson's eyes so he won't see the dead bodies of the victims of the crush.

Felicity dressed JJ quickly and picked him up while she still held Sara in her arms and walked towards Connor's frozen stance and saw the news, her eyes teared up in sadness, worry and fear.

 _ **The TV played:**_

" _ **The plane with flight from Starling City to New York number 984 was crushed into the sea due to machine failure. The pilot and the crew are seriously injured as far as the helicopters have seen. The civilians most of them are either trapped in their seats slowly drowning while those who manage to get out half of them died due to cold temperature and their injuries while the others try to free the trapped civilians and crew member. Let's pray the most of them survive!" The News Lady said with a sympathetic tone.**_

"I hope uncle John and aunt Lyla are okay." Grayson said sadly as he held his dad's hand on his eyes while the other hand went to hold Sara's who gladly took it.

"They will, I have faith in them, sweets!" Felicity said in hope as she watched the helicopters attempting to rescue the people as best as they could.

 _ **The TV played again:**_

" _ **Oh! Right now we see…I can't believe it! The Flash is here! Oh! And the Green Arrow? That is weird and hopeful at the same time, ladies and gentlemen!" The News Lady said happily and hopeful on the camera.**_

The Rhodes family and Diggles children let a sigh to be heard as Grayson squeezed Sara's hand and Felicity squeezed both Sara and JJ in her arms while Connor picked up Grayson and held him tight in his arms.

Sara, JJ, Grayson, Felicity and Connor the night of the plane crush had sit down and talked with all of them, they shared their feelings and fears because Felicity had learnt from her time in Team Arrow that if you keep your sorrow inside it will eat you.

At night Connor and Felicity sat in the bed looking the four walls.

"I say we go help the rescuers in New York as Chicago…we should pitch that idea to Matt. What do you think?" Connor asked his wife and Felicity turned to look at him with a smile.

"I like it. Let's do it. But what if Oliver and Laurel see you?" Felicity asked worried of her husband and Connor smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"The innocent lives are worth more than my secret." Connor said with determination in his eyes. Felicity smiled and hugged him.

Just then their phones rang and the three kids rushed inside their bedroom because no one could really sleep.

"Yes?" Connor said as he put his phone on speaker.

"Hello, Connor, it's Matt Casey here! I know it's late and you might be sleeping but Gabby and some other paramedics and firefighters had the idea to go to New York to help in the rescue process. Will some of your fellow doctor join us?" Matt asked and Connor looked at Felicity who chuckled.

"We were thinking the same thing, Matt. I'll call them and we will contact you? When should we leave for New York?" Felicity said to Matt with a smile.

"As soon as possible so we can actually help! It's three hours road but we can make it in two if we start in one hours since it's night there is no much traffic. Call me soon!" Matt said in a calculating voice.

The Rhodes couple bid their goodbyes and once the phone call ended they called all their doctor friends who all agreed.

Felicity dressed the kids quickly and pack their bags even quicker and all of the Chicago's finest met at the House 51 with their cars and trucks.

 _ **Two Hours Later:**_

All the Chicago volunteers were greeted warmly by the desperate New Yorkers.

They work hard and Felicity even met with her dad and mum who also volunteered to help the second they heard the plane crash.

She was nervous to where to leave the kids but didn't want to leave them in Chicago she knew that Sara and JJ were anxious to see if their parents were amongst the dead.

So, Felicity let the kids with Chief Boden since he was the only one free and he was a spectator and on guard if things turned rough so he can get into work.

So Felicity and Connor along with the rest of volunteers from all over US. Connor as he helped Kelly retrieve a little girl that was salvage from the freezing waters he held Oliver's gaze who was dressed in his civilian clothes sporting his Oliver Queen persona.

"Let me take a look at you, honey!" Natalie Manning said to the child that was holding on to Connor like her life was depending on it and she was silently crying.

"You'll be fine with miss Natalie, Marissa." Connor broke the eye contact with Oliver so he can ease the girl's worries.

Marissa went to Natalie and he sighed as he rubbed his face with his wet salty hands refreshing himself.

"WE NEED A TRAUMA SURGEON!" A voice of a firefighter from House 51 of New York yelled as he was salvage from the wreckage of a plane and from the sea while holding none other than John Diggles with his foot twisted abnormally.

"Oh! John!" Connor exclaimed in shock and pity as he run towards them.

"I'm a Trauma Surgeon! I'm Doctor Rhodes with Chicago!" Connor said quickly showing his name tag to the firefighters that were circling John.

He quickly went into doctor mode. He put the leg back to normal and into a cast then checked for any internal bleedings and if he was breathing which he was but probably had fainted from the pain.

"Have we find his wife?" Connor asked without tearing his eyes from John as he was stitching a huge scar across his chest that was formed because he had been holding onto a broken wing of the plane and not from the soft side but the broken one which resulted into the injury he was stitching now.

"No, sir. We are still looking, we are missing seventy people from the list of the flyers and there are bodies which haven't been identified yet or black tagged." The firefighter who found John said to Connor with a hopeless tone. Just then he raised his gaze to see he firefighter's face that had blood dripping from his head.

"Sir, please allow me to take a look at that." Connor pleaded in worry but as the firefighter met his gaze blood dripped into his eyes and the firefighter fainted at the sight of it.

"FUCK!" Connor cursed at he tried to wake the firefighter.

"Come on, Matthews!" An older firefighter from the same house said in worry as he slapped the younger man.

"Easy!" Connor instructed as he was looking for pulse just then another firefighter that was putting blankets on John exclaimed;

"I CAN'T FIND HIS PULSE!"

"NO! NO! NO!" Connor exclaimed in worry as he started CPR on John and instructed the older firefighter on how to wake the Matthews.

Oliver was shocked to see someone looking so much like Tommy and knowing John. He was frozen staring at his working on his brother from another mother.

His heart stopped when one of the firefighters said that John had no pulse.

He saw how disturbed Connor was when John wouldn't wake up and as he saw Connor performing CPR and how his eyes showed so much emotion.

When John gasped for breath Connor fell on his butt breathing heavily in relief.

"What? Where is Lyla?" John asked worry as he saw Connor looking at him.

"We don't know. Felicity is black tagging people but hasn't come across Lyla. Your kids are with Chief Boden and some other Chiefs heading out warm blankets and soup." Connor said as he hugged John and John sighed in worry.

"I…thank you!" John said in loss of words.

"Anything for the best man in my wedding, John!" Connor said smiling as he let go of John who smiled at the memory of him almost losing the rings and the earful rant he got from Lyla and Robyn.

Oliver was close enough to hear Connor calling John his best man in his wedding which made him question a lot of things like;

Who is he and he looks so much like Tommy?

Who he got married to?

How John and him know each other?

How long do they know each other?

Can it be Tommy the man he standing before him?

"I'm here to take the newly survivor to the facility to be identify" A paramedic from House 67 of Chicago said as he came up to them and helped John stand up and guide him to the make shift room they survivors were after they were checked and identified.

Connor smiled encouragingly to John as he patted lightly his shoulder. He then turned around and the smile was wiped out.

"Do we have news on the wife of this man?" Connor asked the older firefighter.

"No, sir. Oh! My name is Allan Di Laureates." Allan said offering his hand for handshake.

"Oh! My name is Connor Rhodes." Connor said offering his hand and shook it.

"Thank you for helping us, Doctor." Allan said thankful and Connor smiled.

"You did the same to us when the terrorist attack happened at Lakeshore during the marathon three years ago." Connor said with sorrow.

"Yeah! I remember you! Your colleague doctor had been run through right?" Allan asked slightly sad and Connor nodded.

"She was my roommate at college." Connor confirmed with a sad smile remembering all the good times he and she had pranking their professors at the end of the year.

Oliver was seeing the exchange and raised eyebrows as Connor bid his goodbye to Allan with a firm pat on his shoulder.

"Tommy?" Oliver called hopeful but Connor who was looking at him raised eyebrows and pointed himself confused.

Connor had a plan in his head the moment he met Oliver's gaze when he first found John. He would pretend as if he had no idea who Tommy Merlyn is or was.

You know how they say that in the world are seven people that look like you…and he will pretend that he was one of the seven people that looked like Tommy Merlyn not that he was THE Tommy Merlyn slightly not dead and married.

"Are you talking to me, sir? Are you looking for your friend named Tommy? If yes, go to the desk number 34 and ask if they have him put on the lists if not then go to table 68 and search there if you find him there then I'm so sorry for you loss, sir." Connor said innocently as she held his gaze.

Being a doctor taught him many things and one of those things is how to lie to people's faces without them knowing. He was proud of how good he had become when it came to lying since before he left Starling City he was always the fool that believed lies now he is the one lying to people…

Oh! My! How the tables have turned!

"No, I'm not looking for a Tommy! You are the Tommy I'm looking for!" Oliver said confused and slightly caught off guard by the way Tommy who was not Tommy acted.

"No, I'm pretty sure my name is Connor Rhodes since I was born in February 1st in 1986 in Chicago, sir. Who are you?" Connor asked slightly sarcastically as he folded his arms to his chest.

He changed the year of his birth since he was indeed born on February 1st but not in 1986 but in 1985 and Oliver knew that much what he wasn't aware of was that when he adopted his mother requested for the name Connor not to be motioned so in his ID as Tommy it wrote;

" _ **Thomas Merlyn"**_

While in his birth certificate wrote;

" _ **Connor Thomas Rhodes"**_

If a psychiatrist was present or watched his entire life he or she might have put him in a psychic ward with the diagnose of Personality Disorder since as Tommy he was a party animal, failed at school and college and slept around but as Connor he was a quiet, sweet boy now man that had only two serious relationships and the second one turned into marriage with a child. He went to Med school and graduated top of his class. He also enjoyed a beer with his friends at Molly's instead of a crazy party like the ones Tommy was famously known for.

There were completely two different people in one body…

Was he sick?

"It's funny because my best friend who is named Tommy was born a year before you, _Connor_." Oliver said with emphasis. He was losing his patience with Tommy.

"I AM NOT TOMMY!" Connor yelled at Oliver allowing all the anger he felt towards Oliver and Laurel deep deep down two years now.

"YES YOU ARE!" Oliver yelled back matching his anger with Connor's.

"Look, dude! I have people who need me I have to go and I have no time playing "Guess Who" with someone I don't know and he is not my friend!" Connor said angrily as he turned his back to Oliver and marched away leaving Oliver staring at him gaping.

"Who is not my friend anymore" Connor mumbled sadly as he walked away from Oliver.

Oliver saw the anger, sorrow and hurt when Connor said the words "not my friend". He also felt that there was more to the sentence that Connor held back.

Connor walked into the makeshift hospital they had managed to built with the help of many volunteers when they first arrived.

"Honey?" Felicity called out worried as she saw her husband looking as if he got punched metaphorically by the past.

Felicity had been black tagging people all night and now it was 6 am and the sun was rising for New York. She met with her parents just a few minutes ago and now she was searching for her husband to go see John and then go get a quick breakfast with their kids.

"I had a chat with Oliver…what is he even doing here? He is no doctor or firefighter or possesses some special gift that could help this chaos!" Connor exclaimed in anger.

"Fuck! I'm so sorry i…had no idea he will be there!" Felicity rushed to apologize feeling guilty for forcing that confrontation.

"It was not your fault and I can understand why he was here, his friends were in danger he wanted to be there for them." Connor said calmer now.

"It feels like it. Now me and my parents are planning to go for a quick breakfast with the kids and John." Felicity deliberately changed the subject so her lover stop thinking about Oliver.

"Have you find Lyla yet?" Connor asked completely focused on the now and in hope of the Diggles family to be reunited and safe.

"Actually yes, she is in coma though." Felicity said with a relief in her tone.

"It's better than death." Connor commented as they walked towards where they had parked their son, niece and nephew in the beginning of all of this.

Felicity started walking but Connor stayed still but a second later he grabbed her by the elbow and kissed her passionately and she kissed back matching his feelings.

"Got my morning dose." Connor said smiling as Felicity copied his smile.

"Our son has both of our smiles combined." Connor said as he held Felicity and their foreheads touched and they held each other's gaze.

Unknown to the couple Oliver followed Connor from a distance and he was about to go ask for explanation as to why Felicity was here and how she knew Connor.

But he wasn't ready to see or hear what he just saw and heard.

Felicity lip locking with Connor Rhodes and talking about their son sharing their smiles.

So Grayson was Connor Rhodes' son and he was Tommy Merlyn but somehow he had forgotten about his past life maybe he was suffering from amnesia or something.

But why Felicity was kissing him? HOW IS IT EVEN POSSIBLE TO KNOW EACH OTHER!

Oliver knew what he felt right now;

Jealous

Angry

Betrayed

He understood he was in love with Felicity when they met Barry and she interested in him…he felt the green monster inside him making the appearance just as strong as it did when he was watching Laurel and Tommy together.

He deliberately said to Felicity the crap of excuse after their trip to Russia that he can't be with someone he truly loved because of the life he led.

He knew that Slade was right when he said that he had gotten the wrong woman that is why he had panicked when Felicity was held with a sword over her neck.

After locking up Slade, Sara had returned to see her family and them, and she was helping the Arrow too. If he knew back then that watching Felicity talking on the phone inside the Foundry would be the last time he would see her or that he would have to wait two years to see her again but now married to a guy named Connor and with a two year old child named Grayson in John's wedding and knowing all those military people from Chicago, he would have climbed down the stairs and kissed her that way he would express his bottled up feelings and she wouldn't leave him. Maybe by now they would have got married and had a son together.

It shocked him seeing her at John's wedding and even more when he saw her around the Chicago people…she seemed different…the light he saw in her was toned down and a dark shadow was looming over her aura.

What was that darkness?

Now, that he saw Connor and Felicity holding each other he saw the looming dark shadow being lifted a little and the light he saw in Felicity being split in two half.

That moment he realized that this was what Felicity deserved. She deserved someone who had both light and darkness in them and together the light and darkness was balanced. She needed someone who she could allow her own darkness to be shown not like she did with him…she only allowed him to watch the light in her because she probably thought he needed more light, she wasn't wrong in that aspect.

He felt sad that he couldn't be the right man for Felicity.

He returned to Laurel in hopes to rebuild the love he felt for her during the five years away, what kept him from dying.

Now he regret not searching harder for Felicity or even allowing her to help her cousin because this was what allowed her to leave him and go fix a life elsewhere.

Elsewhere! It wasn't elsewhere anymore it was Chicago!

John had gone to Chicago to meet some family…Could he have gone to see Felicity? Why he lied to him later when he came back?

This is how he and Connor knew each other?

He needed to go talk with John and then Felicity!

Felicity and Connor happily walked up to Felicity's parents who were sitting on the ground Indian style eating sandwich volunteers had brought to give to the survivors and the doctors for breakfast. Next to them were Sara, JJ and Grayson all looking like they needed a week of sleep and something to make them smile.

"Mama! Daddy!" Grayson yelled in relief as he saw his parents and run to hug them and his parents picked him up with and held him tight in relief.

The Rhodes/Petrakis/Diggles family started eating whatever they were offered.

Oliver was searching for John just like Connor had advised him. He was not shocked to see him by Lyla's side.

"So? How is she?" Oliver asked John slightly hesitant.

"She is in coma. I'm fine thanks for asking by the way." John said bitterly.

"That would have been my next question, John." Oliver said slightly angry but after a tense stare down.

"You knew Connor Rhodes, the guy that saved you…he looks exactly like Tommy?" Oliver asked straight to the point and John looked for a second like a deer caught in the headlights but shook it off in a blink of an eye.

"No, I met him when I visited my family in Chicago. He was returning from his night shift and me and my cousin Peter were locked outside of the apartment block both he and Connor were living…he opened the door for us and then he allows us to wait in his apartment until the Key guy showed up and unlocked Peter's apartment's door." John made up a lie in the spot and he was impressed how naturally the words came out of his mouth because his head and his whole body was in agony!

Oliver seemed to buy that because he too was too tired to search for plot holes in the story John just sold him.

In the other side of this rescue hot spot Connor and Felicity were back to work just when Lyla Diggles woke up.

"Felicity?" She mumbled barely audible since her throat was dry as the sand in Nevada dessert.

"Yes?" Felicity said with happy tears in her eyes, she was just sitting by her bed side with a sleeping Grayson in her arms while Sara and JJ were sleeping in her parents' car while her mum was with them also taking a nap.

"Wa…wa…wa..ter" Lyla asked with a pained expression and Felicity quickly gave her the bottle of water she had with a straw and carefully helped her take a few sips.

"How are you feeling?" Felicity asked concerned for her friend.

"I don't remember what happened…what happened, Felicity? Why am I here?" Lyla asked as tears started running down her cheeks when she saw her scrapped skin and the cast on her legs and left hand.

Felicity was shocked to see all badass ARGUS agent crying and the fear in her eyes as she saw her injuries.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Felicity asked slightly afraid of what the answer might indicate for her condition.

"I remember leaving from you house in Chicago and being in the airport to New York…when was that? Where am I?" Lyla answered confused while she tried to recall any recent memories.

"Lyla, don't panic but you reached New York but not the way you should have…you were in a plane crash." Felicity said softly as more tears run down her eyes and Lyla gasped in horror as memories returned like a tsunami wave.

"Johnny? Where is my Johnny? Is he? Oh! God! I can't take it if he is…I can't raise Sara and JJ by myself! Oh! Sara and JJ! Where are they? Are they okay? How are you here? Aren't you supposed to take care of them!? Did you left them alone in Chicago? How could you do that! You are a parent too I thought you'd know better than that, Felicity! Where is Johnny! Tell me now or I swear to God I will KILL YOU!" Lyla started rambling and crying while screaming. Felicity held Grayson who was now fully awake and crying too in her arms while she took the sedative out of her doctor's coat and put it through the tube while Lyla ranted.

"Lyla, listen to me. Your Johnny is okay and your kids are sleeping at my parents' car. They are okay. Ease your mind and go back to sleep, alright? I will come by to check on you later." Felicity said softly as the sedative started working and Lyla became drowsy and fell back asleep while Felicity pressed a kiss on her friend's forehead.

"Sleep tight, Lyla and heal up." Felicity said softly as a few more tears run down her cheeks.

"Nighty, auntie." Grayson said softly as he attempted to hug her without paining her before his mother straight up and they walked out of the room closing the door behind them.

As she was walking out of Lyla's room she felt her phone vibrate and as she picked it up she saw a text message from Laurel.

" _ **Next week should we start with the lessons?"**_ Laurel texted and Felicity sighed as she texted back the answer.

" _ **Sure! Whenever you feel emotionally ready, call me and I will come by Starling."**_ Felicity texted back and then put the phone back in her pocket until it rang again.

" _ **Why not at your place, I bet you can't leave you son alone or with his dad too long they will turn the house upside down."**_ Laurel texted back and her text made Felicity snort at how right she was.

" _ **No need. Some time away from those crazy boys of mine will do me good."**_ Felicity texted back with a smiley face and got a smiley face in return.

After she was done texting Laurel she walked up to John's room and saw Oliver there sitting by his bed side while John was sleeping.

She wanted to hide from him but she was too late to tiptoe away and Oliver watched her.

"Felicity? Why are you dressed in a doctor's coat?" Oliver asked confused and slightly suspicious.

Felicity had no idea what to say…but one thing was clear in her head.

SHE WAS DUMB FOR GOING INTO JOHN'S ROOM DRESSED AS…WELL HER NEW SELF WHILE KNOWING THAT OLIVER IS AROUND!

She had fucked big time.

Unless she could say that they had given her a coat because she got cold while saving people and that it helped the survivors feel calmer around her thinking she was a doctor.

That is a perfect lie!

"They gave me this because it helps the survivors feel calmer thinking I'm a doctor and I know what i'm doing…also I felt cold." Felicity said faking confidence.

"Oh! And this Doctor Petrakis won't miss his coat?" Oliver challenged her.

"No because it's my dad's spare doctor's coat…yes my dad's last name is Petrakis but I didn't have such a great relationship with him during my teen and young adult years so I legally changed it to Smoak, my mum's name." Felicity babbled a lie that (yet again) came up with on the spot.

"I thought you it was only you and your mum…that your dad had left you when you were young. Why did you lie to me?" Oliver asked slightly mad but kept his tone down because he didn't want John or anyone else notice they were fighting.

Felicity cursed past self for babbling and her fear of Oliver finding out that she was…well a murderer for one and part of more than one gang during her teen and college years for second.

"Oliver, this conversation isn't for now." Felicity said serious and her eyes showed such darkness and anger in them that Oliver swore they darkened.

"And for when is it, Felicity? What could you possibly have done that is worse than what I have done?" Oliver whispered yelled in anger that made Felicity get even angrier.

"Oliver you have to stop thinking as if you are the worst of the worst! Trust me I have meet people who did things because they liked the sense of blood in their hands and the sound of pleads from their victims! You do what you do to protect people…an entire city!" Felicity said with compassion and awe in her voice.

She will always support Oliver's cause no matter what because she has seen the outcome of such crusade! The outcome is a city that slowly builds itself up again!

"Oh! Really? Where? Las Vegas?" Oliver asked in disbelief and Felicity had had enough of him underestimating her!

"NO! New York that is where I was born and raised! NYPD forged me a new ID because I did stuff that I shouldn't and then I paid the price by become a CI and being almost killed! I had to run away from New York so the people I pissed off won't find me and kill me for sure this time!" Felicity explained with anger in her voice.

"What? Why? What did you do?" Oliver asked confused and shocked.

"I can't say, Oliver. I promised myself that this Felicity is dead and she will never be brought up again. I only tell you that what I did resulted in families being…well buried six feet under." Felicity said with a guilty look over her face and a sad tone.

"What do you mean? Did you design a bomb or something?" Oliver asked in worry and Felicity sighed giving in and his pleading blue eyes.

"No, I was part of a gang and my job was to be a hit-woman…I assassinated people and smuggled drugs and got paid for it. Then I realized that some of my friends and neighborhood kids were forced into prostitution by the gang I was part of…I then saw how wrong it was what I did and I reported them to the police…from that moment on I had become CI since NYPD was trying to catch from years but always were found not guilty, the leader was good at making evidence disappear and being wiped clean, he taught me what I know now. My friend Sally got a bullet in her head because I doubled crossed them. Then when I went to MIT I joined a hackers group because I apparently hadn't learnt from my previous mistakes and I created a virus that if it's used it could wipe out any electrical device in the planet and its orbit! Do you understand how many bad things I have done?" Felicity explained as simple as she could to Oliver and studied his face while the info sink in.

His face went from disbelief to shock to horror and then anger and lastly to pity.

"I…Does your husband know about this?" Oliver asked since he couldn't think of anything else.

"Yes, he does. He had to since his god-mother is the policewoman that I was working with to uncover the gang…" Felicity said another lie.

In all honesty Felicity told Connor (at the time he was being called Tommy) after they spent an entire night helping around the Glades and saw her disarming a thug that tried to rob the makeshift hospital from any useful medicine they had. Moreover, Tommy stopped her from pulling the trigger and killing the said thug because he didn't deserve it.

Then Tommy yelled at her and accused her of being like Oliver which was a bitch slap that brought realization to her…she was dangerous and people shouldn't be around her.

But what kept her from kicking Slade's butt? Well, one Oliver wanted revenge and she understood that thirst for vengeance also at the time her head was ringing so she was in no shape to fight with an experience soldier like Slade.

What about the times Diggs tried to teach her self-defense? Well, she faked being terrible. Furthermore, Diggs has no idea about the whole gang, hit-woman, drug smuggler thing she did.

She is planning to come clean to both Lyla and John once they get better and the time is right but she also afraid of how they are going to look at her then.

"And how did he learn of it?" Oliver pressured and Felicity sighed decided to put a little truth in this fairytale.

"Well, I got a job as a Paramedic in my cousin's firehouse and there was this big snow storm where a lot of people were trapped in their cars and a freak accident happened when a truck that carried fossil foils slipped on ice and run over about 67 cars every hospital available in the area were cold to come help and they did. There my husband and I were helping a family to get out of their car when a thug attempted to steal stuff from my paramedic bag while holding us at gun point…I disarmed him and pointed the gun at his head Connor thought I would kill him and shouted at me to let him live since he was also hurt and needed medical attention. Then he questioned me like you do right now." Felicity literarily drowned Oliver into a mixture of truths and lies.

She knew she should feel ashamed but what had Oliver share with her or Connor about his Lian Yu time that taught him how to fly a plane and speak Russian?

Nothing that is what he had shared with them!

The conversation ended with Felicity walking away because she was tired of being interrogated like she had done something wrong; yes she has done many things wrong in the past but not right now, not today.

Besides, they were patients needing her. She walked to the hospital and saw Herman helping Connor to shift a new survivor onto the examiner table.

"Can I take over?" Felicity asked kindly and Connor moved away to allow her to examine the patient.

"Okay, she has a broken leg and from what I can see she had a surgery before boarding the plane." Felicity said concentrated.

"What type of surgery, Doctor Petrakis?" Connor asked with a proud smile as every time he watched her perform as a doctor or surgeon.

He was proud of her in any way!

"It looks like she…oh god! Look at her body….she's been victim of domestic abuse and the surgery was one to steal one of her kidneys! What sort of monster does that?" Felicity said in shock as she undressed the poor girl.

"Call detective Olivia Benson, please!" Felicity ordered kindly.

In a few minutes Olivia watched the unconscious girl as she slept, she looked troubled while Olivia looked at her in pity.

Poor girl, she boarded the plane probably in hopes to run away from abuse only to almost die but not from the hands of her abuser but the means that supposed to give her freedom, a new beginning!

"Do we have an ID for the victim?" Olivia asked Felicity and she sighed.

"Yes, her name ironically is Aubrey Smoak…I don't know if she is related to me or my mother but I should check it out just in case." Felicity said in confusion as she red from tablet.

Felicity sat in a corner and searched anything he could find about Aubrey Smoak and she did find something interesting.

 _ **Aubrey Smoak:**_

 _ **Parents: Leah Cameron, mother, Rick Smoak.**_

 _ **Age: 33**_

 _ **Profession: Professor of History in International University of Starling City.**_

 _ **Origin: Brooklyn, New York.**_

 _ **High School: Midwood High School**_

 _ **Marital Status: Alive**_

 _ **Other Details: Married to James Shalcon but has filed for divorce claiming domestic abuse. And because she is in danger that is why she is under SCPD's protection.**_

 _ **End Of Page.**_

Felicity kept staring at the screen when her mother touched her shoulder scarring her.

"Honey?" Donna asked worriedly and she jumped at the sound.

"Yes, mum?" Felicity asked slightly scared.

"What are you reading?" Donna asked her daughter as she sat down next to her.

"Mum, do you have any siblings that you stopped talking after you and dad decided to get married against granddad's wishes?" Felicity asked suspiciously and Donna sighed.

"Yes, my twin brother, Rick. He became a teen dad at the age of 16 and dad kicked him out. So we have to talk many years…why honey?" Donna said slightly uncomfortable. And Felicity nodded as she shut her mouth tight and hand over the tablet for her mother to read what she did.

"Oh! My God! Rick has been in Starling City all along?" Donna said shocked as she kept reading and tears leaked from her eyes.

"It seems so…Mum, don't freak out but his daughter is named Aubrey and she is my patient…she is a victim of abuse, mum." Felicity said hesitantly and with a sad tone in her voice.

"What?" Donna asked in shock as she looked at her daughter in shock.

Felicity stood up and extended her hand to her mother as she helped her up and both held hands as they walked towards the room where Aubrey Smoak was held.

Aubrey had come around half hour after she was saved and gave her statement to Olivia Benson telling that indeed her boyfriend was abusive towards her but when Olivia told her about the surgery Aubrey broke down and said;

"He beat me really bad and my kidney was severally damage then I went begging for help to our neighbor who is a doctor and he said that the only way I could survive was if he removed the kidney and I gave my consent. Then he gave me enough money to get on a plane to New York to get away from my boyfriend…" Aubrey said crying to Olivia as she clutched the covers tight around her body as if they could protect her from the memories.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, Aubrey. You must know you are safe here. He won't find you, I promise that." Olivia said determined as she watched the afraid woman before her.

Just then Donna and Felicity walked inside the room slowly and saw Aubrey cry.

"What is going on?" Donna asked protectively and slightly angry towards Olivia who turned to look at the Smoak women.

"She gave her statement she indeed a victim of domestic abuse, you were right, Felicity." Olivia said sadly and in a low voice.

Donna let Olivia and Felicity talk while she walked towards Aubrey and embraced her while Aubrey accepted the hug and cried harder.

Once she was done crying she looked questioning the two women before her.

"Who are you?" Aubrey asked slightly guilty for seeming weak in front of them.

"I'm Felicity and this is my mother, Donna Smoak, your aunt. And consequently I'm your cousin." Felicity said with a smile as she walked closer to Aubrey who stared at them in shock.

"And it's okay to cry after what you went through, dear." Donna said softly as she looked at Aubrey.

She looked so much like her twin brother she had the same shaped face and eye color with her twin brother.

"You serious? Dad never spoke of a sister or any family for that matter." Aubrey said slightly suspicious and untrusting.

"Our father kicked him out when your mother was pregnant…I had to speak to him twenty years. How is he? How is Leah?" Donna said in sad tone.

"They are fine I guess…they are working in Australia they moved there when I became eighteen. I stayed behind to go to college….we have to speak two months now. It's my fault because I was afraid that I would tell them about my boyfriend and the abuse….that I would worry them." Aubrey said sadly and Felicity couldn't contain herself and hugged Aubrey which Aubrey accepted yet again.

The three Smoak women talked for the entire evening just then Felicity left to go find her son and her husband in order to introduce them to her newly found cousin.

Once she found them, they were both handing out blankets and warm soup to the patients, she babbled what had happened with Aubrey and her mother.

"That is great!" Connor exclaimed in happiness as he kissed his wife.

"I know! Gray! You have an actual aunt now!" Felicity said excited to her son while she held him in her arms and he clapped his hands together nodding and smiling.

"Want to meet her?" Felicity asked hopeful and the most important men in her life nodded excited. Like that the Rhodes family walked to the room where Aubrey was.

"Aubrey, I want you to meet my husband and my son." Felicity said with a smile as Aubrey stopped watching child photos that Donna was showing her.

"I'll be damned! You married Tommy Merlyn you lucky girl?" Aubrey exclaimed in shock and amusement.

"Um…actually right now is Doctor Connor Rhodes. Nice to meet you, Aubrey." Connor said awkwardly as he offered his hand for a handshake which Aubrey took and shook it.

"Why? If you want tell me. I thought you died." Aubrey said confused yet she smiled.

"Long story short, I didn't but I wanted nothing to do with my step-dad so I changed my name back to my original one which is Connor Thomas Rhodes and I became a doctor…well I was a doctor before but I persuaded professionally after the Undertaking." Connor explained as simple as he could.

"Oh! Nice to know. I'm sorry for what you went through." Aubrey said with a warm smile.

"Thanks…I hope you have a speedup recovery, Aubrey." Connor said kindly as he walked to the empty chair and sat down.

"And you are?" Aubrey asked smiling to the little boy that was staring at the heart machine with interest.

"I'm Gayson!" Grayson exclaimed and everyone in the room burst out laughing.

"His name is Grayson not Gayson!" Felicity corrected while laughing.

"Nice to meet you Grayson!" Aubrey said laughing as she offered her hand for a handshake but Grayson jumped in her arms and hugged her giving her a kiss in her left cheek which shocked Aubrey.

"That will make you feel better!" Grayson declared as he climbed down from her arms and the bed in the process and then went to his grandma's lap.

"Oh! Thank you!" Aubrey said chuckling still off guard.

"You are not alone anymore, Aubrey, you have us alright?" Felicity said encouragingly and Aubrey nodded thankful.

"And you can stay with me and my husband, your uncle!" Donna said with a smile and Aubrey's eyes teared up.

She was shocked by the hospitality these people she just met showed to her. She was so used to the cold and the darkness in her life that this sudden change was a lot to process.

"Thank you all! I really appreciated!" Aubrey said as she started crying with tears in her eyes.

"You're welcome, we are family after all." Felicity said as she smiled and hugged Aubrey who hugged Felicity back.

Family.

The word stuck in Aubrey's head it sounded so foreign to her since the only family she had were in Australia for years now. And she was used to being alone or being alone and fearing for her safety.

Connor watched the scene before him and wondered how he had been so lucky inside his unlucky existence, he had a wife and son he adored, in-laws who were like second parents to him and a dad and sister who were his support system. Elizabeth, Claire's mum, was also like a second mother to him but she killed herself when he was ten and Claire five years old, so he had no time to get to know her better like he wanted to do.

He smiled watching Aubrey and his mind flashed to Herman's words he was told when the man was brought in the hospital with a knife wound;

" _ **You will find your family soon and then you will stop seeing the world so cold and unfair, son."**_

Indeed he had found his family.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello! I finally got over my writer's block for this story and i updated! I need to inform my fans who like my One Chicago/Arrow crossovers that due to the fact that i'm moving and in a cousin of mine is getting married PLUS in fifteen days i will learn if i get to go to college and i need to find an apartment and to enroll in my college. Furthermore, in a month i will go for a week to Lecce, Italy._**

 ** _So, in all this craziness i don't know if i will get to think of new chapters for my stories in general. I'm sorry!_**

 ** _I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the other one and if you want you can check out my other stories that i updated or published recently and leave a positive comment or question in case you didn't understand something!_**

 ** _As for music in this chapter i would suggest listening the following songs;_**

 ** _OneRepublic - Life in Color_**

 ** _Tyrone Wells - Sink or Swim_**

 ** _OneRepublic - Oh My My_**

 ** _OneRepublic - Rich Love_**

 ** _OneRepublic - NbHD_**

 ** _Bishop Briggs - Dark Side_**

 ** _The Score - Where Do You Run_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 _ **T** **he Draw**_

 _ **Life In Colors**_

It's been only a few weeks that Lyla and Diggs took release from the hospital and went back to Starling City with their kids as for Felicity, Connor, Grayson stayed for awhile in New York to get familiarized with her new found cousin and helped her settle in.

When they returned Grayson wouldn't shut up about visiting to New York to anyone who would listen to his stories.

So the day came when Felicity had arranged to meet with Laurel in Starling City to teach her computer skills but Grayson seemed to be glued to her hip and yelling;

"NO I WANT MAMA!"

While Connor tried to take him in his embrace in the train station.

"Gray, we can go have fun at the park! Don't you like the park?" Connor tried to attract his attention.

"I LIKE TRAINS MORE, DAD!" Grayson yelled back and stamped his foot on the ground. And his parents looked shocked at each other and then back at their son.

"Besides mommy will do boring things." Felicity said to Gray as she kissed his puffy cheeks and tried to get his off her leg.

"But I don't want you to go." Grayson said close to tears as Felicity managed to get him off her leg and kneeled towards him.

"You and dad will have more fun with me now that I'm gone, trust me. I won't be there to tell you not to eat chips before lunch or not to run around with your slippers and you can play all day video games without tidying your room!" Felicity said excitedly in order to lure Grayson to stay with Connor.

"Really?!" Grayson asked excited and Felicity nodded sharing a victorious look with Connor.

"Okay! Bye, mama! Be careful!" Grayson exclaimed as he kissed her quickly and run to his dad's side.

"Bye, my boys! Try not to wreck the entire house!" Felicity said as she waved at them and then kissed Connor and ruffled Grayson's raven black hair and walked away towards the train.

Once she arrived at Starling City she found Laurel waiting for her with her laptop bag.

"Hey, Felicity!" Laurel said smiling and walked up to Felicity and hugged her. Felicity was caught off guard by the hug.

"Should we start?" Felicity asked once they sat down in the near café with wifi and opened their computers.

Felicity showed the ropes to Laurel and they talked about the dangers of hacking and how to be invisible. In a matter of eight hours with four one hour breaks where they ate and talked about their lives. Laurel told her about how her and Oliver were doing and Felicity told her about how Grayson is driving her insane and how Connor suggested to have another baby.

"That's amazing, Felicity!" Laurel exclaimed in happiness as she looked at Felicity who nodded looking down ashamed since she was married to her ex boyfriend and she didn't even know about it yet gave her, her best wishes.

"Laurel, can I tell you something?" Felicity said suddenly as Laurel and her walked back to the train station and Laurel looked at her worried since Felicity a second ago was joking and laughing and now she was dead serious.

"Sure." Laurel said worried.

"I swear to the life of my son that I never intended to happen that way I only wanted to give him a chance to live on…I thought he would be back with you but he chose Chicago and cut ties with you and everyone else. I'm sorry but he asked me not to say anything but I see it's not fair since you went through hell after him and you both deserve happy endings no matter what you've done wrong." Felicity rambled quickly and in an apologetic tone which worried and confused Laurel.

"Who are you talking about?" Laurel asked confused and Felicity sighed.

"Tommy Merlyn?" Felicity said hesitantly and Laurel's eyes teared up.

"He is alive? Is he okay? Is he disabled due his injury?" Laurel asked worried and happy.

"No, he is fine…he was in a year coma but nothing else. And, he goes by the name Connor Rhodes…he is my husband and Grayson's father. I'm sorry, Laurel! I swear I never indented to go like that! That is the reason why I'll never return to Starling City. I can't be a full time mother and a doctor and a crime fighter." Felicity said quickly and in an apologetic tone.

"Why are you apologizing? It's his and your life, I don't have a say in it. And I'm happy for both of you. You can come and visit me if you want. I went through so much, as you said, the past years that taught me to be grateful for the good things that happen around me and be happy for other people's happiness." Laurel said smiling kindly to Felicity and then hugged her and Felicity sighed in relief as she hugged her back.

"Does Oliver know?" Laurel asked worried Felicity once they stopped hugging.

"He saw Connor in New York but Connor faked to be amnesiac…so I think he does know…don't confirm to him that it was Tommy, please! I'll have to talk to Connor about the fact that you know….i don't know how he will take it." Felicity said apologetic and Laurel nodded understanding.

"I found it logical. Hey! Don't worry, I will keep this secret. Thank you for telling me and teaching me! Have a safe trip back! Give a kiss to Grayson from me!" Laurel said to Felicity with a smile that held no sadness or betrayal as the train stopped and passengers started boarding.

"Thank you and I will. Bye! Till next time!" Felicity said smiling as she boarded the train and Laurel waved at her.

When the train was gone Laurel did a happy dance while laughing.

She was truly glad Tommy was alive and had made a life for himself. She went home and searched everything on Connor Rhodes. She smiled proudly to the screen as she drank warm milk.

"Well done, Tommy! You made your mother proud after all."Laurel said smiling as the photo of Connor Rhodes and the rest of his colleagues including Felicity.

Felicity waited in the train station where Connor run up to her while holding an umbrella as he kissed her and then she checked the baby seat in the back but saw no Grayson.

"Where is he?" Felicity asked worried.

"He is with April at home. You sounded kinda sad on the phone so I thought to come alone so you can talk about it. So what's up?" Connor said serious and Felicity started crying.

"Don't hate me for it…I told Laurel about you being alive…she will keep your secret and she is not mad at all! She also invited us to visit her so you two can catch up." Felicity said quickly while sobbing and Connor looked at his wife shocked and then smiled at her.

"It's okay….she knows I went to Med School…I met her accidently one day she was visiting her cousin who was a classmate of mine and he saw me. She can keep a secret. I'm not mad you told her I was thinking of telling you to tell her since I knew that this secret might take a toll on your new found friendship that is still new and fragile." Connor said as he hugged his wife and kissed her hair as Felicity cried in his arms.

"And how about we visit her on Spring Break? Her cottage near the sea would be great! No one would think of looking there and we can enjoy it." Connor said laughing as they walked back to the car.

"Laurel has a cottage?" Felicity asked confused and Connor nodded.

They went into the car and Connor sighed and asked _the_ question.

"What about the question I asked you before you leave? Did you think about it?" Connor asked confused and Felicity sighed.

"Yes, I want another baby but not right now." Felicity said sighing and Connor sighed too.

"Like when?" Connor asked hopeful.

"During Spring break?" Felicity said as she winged sexily and Connor laughed and coughed at the same time as he started the engine.

 _ **Spring Break:**_

Laurel had been part of Team Arrow for exactly seven months and she started taking kickboxing classes just to be safe in case she got kidnapped like before.

In the past seven months she's been talking with Felicity and Connor on weekly bases trying schedule the perfect Spring Break for all four of them and turned out that the perfect Spring Break would be if Laurel went to Chicago instead and meet not only Connor but their friends too since in Starling City Laurel had end up having no friends after her downright spiral with drinking problem and drug abuse.

Felicity and Connor thought it would be for the best if she met a few new faces. Laurel had joked telling them she didn't need parenting but she was touched by their thought. Felicity had warned her about how addicting fighting with Arrow can be and to be careful and she was.

She broke it off with Oliver saying that their relationship was toxic ever since he returned from Lian Yu and that she would be able to help him recover as a friend and that he should look for someone else.

Oliver on the other hand was betrayed and hurt since Tommy his best friend was alive and married to the woman he knew he was in love with yet couldn't be with her because he was stupid enough to let her go and keep her in arm length which cost him…she got tired of being a second choice and left him.

Tommy was always the gentleman.

Tommy, his best friend, that had no memory of him…that sucked. Maybe he was better without him in his life.

Oliver was lost in his thoughts as Laurel walked inside the Foundry but what made him look at her was the sound of suitcase being dragged along.

"Um…Laurel what is going on?" Oliver asked confused.

"I have Spring Break get away I forgot my wallet here since I paid for dinner yesterday!" Laurel said excited as she searched around the Foundry.

"Hey, sis! Where off to?" Sara asked as she walked inside the Foundry and looked at Laurel and held herself from laughing since she was dressed with long-sleeved shirt while Starling City had hot temperature.

"I was invited in a Spring Break gat away!" Laurel said as she stood up from the ground after trying to fish out her wallet from underneath the drawers where Diggs and Sara stored their knives and guns.

"Oh! Have fun!" Sara shrugged and went to the dummies.

"Thanks! Au Revoir!" Laurel waved as she rushed out of the Foundry.

 _ **Time Skip:**_

Laurel was welcomed by Connor, Felicity and Grayson in the train station. Laurel hugged Connor and Felicity and then Grayson hugged the leg of his mother not allowing Laurel to get a glimpse of him.

"Come on, Grayson don't be so shy." Felicity advised Grayson in a motherly tone.

"No." Grayson said stubbornly.

"Why?" Connor asked him and Grayson sighed.

"Because she hurt daddy." Grayson mumbled and the adults looked at each other awkwardly.

"I forgive her, buddy." Connor said softly to Grayson as he kneeled before his son.

"You did?" Grayson asked him surprised and made a cute face that both Laurel and Felicity silently awed.

"Yes, she is my friend ever since I was your age." Connor said to him as he looked at Laurel unsure. And Laurel smiled and waited for Grayson to react.

Grayson run up to her and hugged her leg and then looked at her.

"Hi." Grayson said with a cute smile as she looked down to him with a matching smile and said;

"Hi."

Grayson then proceed to tell her all about New York…yet again and about his school friends and the girl he liked.

"She is so pretty! She has hair like mommy and eyes like Aunt April…there are sooo pretty!" Grayson babbled all the way to Connor's dad. Laurel listened to him and came into conclusion that this little guy was a perfect mix of his parents; babbly like his mother and had the charm effect with the ladies like his dad.

She mentally chuckled at the thought of Grayson as a teenager…good luck to his parents.

"So you are not Malcolm's son? Thea is not your half sister but another girl named Claire is? So, Malcolm is your step dad?" Laurel whispered confused as she helped Connor unload the car.

"Yes." Connor answered with a smile and Laurel raised her eyebrows.

"And I thought Oliver was _the_ Chambers of Secrets." Laurel joked as they walked inside.

Laurel was shocked to see many people there, talking, cooking some were even swimming.

"Who are all those people?" Laurel asked Felicity and Felicity smiled.

"Chicago finest. We have some friends and co-workers from the Chicago Fire Department, Chicago Police Department Precinct 21 and doctors and nurses and stuff from the hospital both I and Connor work, Gaffney Chicago Medical Center." Felicity explained as she tried to put sunscreen on Grayson while he played with his tablet.

"Oh! You are well connected, huh? By the way, why you told me to bring some winter clothes, it's fuc…I mean pretty hot here." Laurel asked chuckling in shock and amazement and then wiped the sweat off her forehead and remembered that Felicity had told her to pack a few winter sweaters instead for the light ones she used wear in Starling City this time around. She also was about to use the "f" word and stopped herself as she saw Grayson looking up to her smirking since he had sunscreen on his nose.

"Because we are like a desert…super hot in the morning and super cold once the sun goes down. I didn't mean to wear them now, you idiot." Felicity told Laurel with a laugh as Grayson run out in the garden to jump inside the pool just like any other kid.

Laurel took off the sweater and lay it on top of her bag and stayed with the tank top she wore underneath and walked behind Felicity who introduced her to her friends and her father in law.

The day went by with Laurel mingling and having actually intellectual conversations with many of the people there which pleased her since she had gone to countless rich parties but never had actual conversations with true words and honesty.

Just the song by OneRepublic called Oh My My came on in the speakers she was swimming in the pool with Grayson who was showing off his diving skills to her just then Connor yelled from the barbeque that her phone was ringing.

She quickly climbed out of the pool and run to the phone. It was Oliver…

"Yes?" Laurel asked out of breath and then dodged a child who run towards her screaming about spiders and another one, a boy, run behind her with an actual spider.

"Sorry to spoil your fun but Sara wanted to ask you something. Here take her." Oliver said apologetic and then heard him calling Sara.

She furrowed her eyebrows in the mirror near the entrance of the house where the music was not so auditable.

"Laurel? You okay?" Cornelius asked her concerned as he walked down the stairs dressed in swim pants and plain white shirt.

"Yes, my sister called." Laurel said covering the microphone of the phone with her hand so her sister won't hear her. Also she avoided using names in case Oliver heard her and remembered the name and made the connection that Connor was Tommy if he hadn't already figure it out.

Cornelius nodded and smirked;

"I guess now I will have my grandson's full attention." He said laughing and danced to the music and he walked out of the door to the pool area and Laurel chuckled at his behavior.

Classic grandpa.

"Laurel?" Sara asked worried.

"Yes? Are you okay?" Laurel asked serious and made a disappointed face hearing that Peter the firefighter aka the current DJ had found the time to put on her current favorite song "Rich Love" by OneRepublic and she was missing it talking to Sara.

"I found a picture of you and Tommy and Felicity and a boy toddler as a bookmark in one of the books I wanted to borrow…from when is it? Look pretty new." Sara asked suspicious and Laurel slapped her forehead and cursed under her breath.

"It's pretty old I reprinted because it got tore down. Actual I took it on Tommy's birthday before the Undertaking obviously and the boy is Felicity's nephew." Laurel came up with a lie on the spot but then beat herself up again because Oliver recognize the child as hers and hearing that bullshit lie would blow if Oliver opened his mouth.

"That is it, Sara?" Laurel asked after Sara didn't comment on the new information.

"Yes. Have fun!" Sara said too excited for her character or at least this new assassin Sara.

Once the phone call ended Laurel searched frantically for Felicity and Connor and found them kissing in a room.

"Sorry guys but we have a problem." Laurel said sober and the husband and wife looked at her.

She told them about Sara's phone call and both people looked slightly tired of it.

"I'm sorry guys." Laurel apologized but Connor shook his head.

"It's not your fault but Starling City doesn't know when to shut up." Connor said tired.

"No, it's not Starling City's fault it's mine…I should have kept that picture better hidden." Laurel said serious and that was when it was clearly that Connor secret couldn't be kept anymore.

In Starling City, Sara sat in the training mats and looked at her already finished loaned book she got from Laurel's apartment last time they had sister bonding time.

"Oliver, do you still have the spare key of Laurel's apartment?" Sara asked Oliver who was cleaning the medical table.

Sara chuckled mentally at the image before her; Oliver Queen with a Kleenex and an old shirt wiping a furniture in other words cleaning!

"Yes, for emergencies. Why?" Oliver asked as continued his task.

"Um… I want to take a new book from her bookcase to read. Would you come with?" Sara asked and Oliver nodded as he finished quickly his task put on his jacket and Sara copied him.

In a matter of twenty minutes both Oliver and Sara were inside Laurel's apartment and Sara was looking at the books on her sister's living room table.

"In her Dreams by Heather Dinah….that looks interesting." Sara read out loud causing Oliver to walk by her.

"To my newlywed friends and their son. I hope this book teach you that when you do not face your problems and ignore them hoping to go by themselves will never work. Face the music and shake it off!" Sara read the first page which made Oliver nod in agreement to the writer's advice.

"What is it about?" Oliver asked Sara as he ducked to read the back of the book.

"A girl that lost the earth beneath her feet wishes to fall asleep and wake up when everything is over and better. Fate obeyed the request and the girl fell into a deep sleep almost like sleeping beauty's although in her dreams she saw her dream life. What will happen when she wakes up and finds out she cannot recall any memories of her actual life only of her dream life? Will she learn the lesson life taught her or refuse to face the music?" Sara read out loud and she shrugged thinking that she liked the plot of the book.

"It looks newly brought." Oliver noted as Sara opened the book and a picture fell from page 456 and the two vigilantes picked it up and stare it in shock.

"That's Tommy and Felicity!" Sara exclaimed in shock and confusion.

"And the kid is Grayson, Felicity's son and her husband's Connor." Oliver added in confusion.

"Wait what? Felicity has a son and she is married?" Sara asked confused and shocked.

"Yes, where do you think she's been all this time?" Oliver asked confused at his friend slash ex girlfriend.

"Um…I don't know…some business trip that is why Laurel took over." Sara said confused.

"The kid looks at least…what three years old?" Sara asked Oliver who shrugged.

"I don't know. I met the kid in Diggs' wedding, Felicity was the maid of honor which means I have at least a few months to see her…no actually I saw her in New York when the plane crashed…she and Tommy were there helping patients as in Doctors' help." Oliver said confused and Sara stare at him with wide eyes and gaped.

"YOU KNEW THAT TOMMY WAS ALIVE?" Sara yelled at him in shock and started hitting him with the book and punched him once in the shoulder.

"My sister's was a wreck after his death!" Sara yelled again at Oliver who got pissed and yelled back;

"Don't yell at me! Yell at him for disappearing! I approached him when he saved Diggs and said that Diggs was his best man in his wedding and then when I called him Tommy he was confused and said that it was his name and that his name was Connor Rhodes! So it's not my fault I didn't want to spark false hope in Laurel's head! I care too much to be that cruel to her again!"

"That is…like it was drown out of a soap opera…the bad kinds when you have unknown twins popping all over the place." Sara said deep in thoughts and they sat on the couch as Sara grabbed Oliver's phone and went online and searched Connor's name.

"Holy shit!" Sara exclaimed as she shown to Oliver what she found.

"What in the name of…" Oliver started saying but then grabbed his phone from Sara's hand and dialed Laurel's number and started pacing back and forth as Sara stayed seated on the couch looking at the picture.

"Sorry to spoil your fun but Sara wanted to ask you something. Here take her." Oliver said apologetic to Laurel on the phone and then called Sara as he extended his hand to Sara who shook her head no and mouthed the same word. But Oliver shoved the phone to her ear and Sara glared at him. The Sara heard a male muffled voice saying;

"Laurel? You okay?" The male voice asked Laurel and sounded concerned

"Yes, my sister called." Laurel said covering the microphone of the phone with her hand thus her voice sounded muffled and then the male voice was heard again saying;

"I guess now I will have my grandson's full attention." He said laughing and Laurel chuckled at his answer.

Sara raised her eyebrows at the sound of the voice and looked at Oliver.

"Laurel?" Sara asked worried as she put her sister on speaker.

"Yes? Are you okay?" Laurel asked serious and Oliver frowned at the seriousness of her voice a second ago she was laughing.

"I found a picture of you and Tommy and Felicity and a boy toddler as a bookmark in one of the books I wanted to borrow…from when is it? Look pretty new." Sara asked suspicious and Laurel stayed silent.

"It's pretty old I reprinted because it got tore down. Actual I took it on Tommy's birthday before the Undertaking obviously and the boy is Felicity's nephew." Laurel said after a small silence and Sara and Oliver raised their eyebrows not saying anything.

"That is it, Sara?" Laurel asked after Sara didn't comment on the new information.

"Yes. Have fun!" Sara said too excited for her character or at least this new assassin Sara and hang up the phone and dropped the fake smile.

"She is lying." Oliver said the same time as Sara said;

"She knows about Tommy"

"I guess if she is okay then who are we to give a lecture on secrets, Oliver." Sara said after they stayed silent for awhile trying to process the turn of events.

"I guess you are right." Oliver sighed in defeat.

When did his life become so complicated?

"I think I will read this book though." Sara said trying to lift the mood in the room and smiled as she shook the book in her hand and looked at Oliver.

Back in Chicago Laurel was holding another copy of the book called "In her Dreams by Heather Dinah" but this copy had hard cover and she smiled proudly at it.

"Um…Laurel why did you call us up here? I have a bunch of dishes to clean." Felicity said wondering.

"I came bearing gifts actually. This book is dedicated to you and Connor and Grayson." Laurel said giving them the copy and smiled from ear to ear as she sat impatiently on the armchair looking at her friends as they examined the book.

"By Heather Dinah? Where did you find that book?" Connor asked confused.

"From my head." Laurel said smiling.

"What? Heather Dinah is you?" Connor exclaimed in shock as Felicity didn't even bother to engaged in her husband's shock since she was too engaged in reading the back cover and the dedication.

"Laurel this is amazing! Well done and thank you! I can't wait to read it!" Felicity said as tears crowed her eyelashes.

"You're welcome, Felicity. It's not published yet…next month is scheduled to be published you are the first readers actually. And it's the same book Sara found the photo in." Laurel said smiling apologetically.

"When did you came up with the story?" Connor asked her once he was done reading the back cover and the dedication.

"When my parents start fighting i didn't feel compelled to keep writing in my diary about my days so I started writing stories in there. This is one story I kept on developing for years. I started re-writing when I became sober and a friend from the very same group was a publisher. We got talking about books and I told her about my story, the one I was writing, and she got curious. I gave her a rough draft and the rest is history." Laurel explained with a proud smile and Connor hugged her.

"I can't wait to read it! I'm proud of you! Does Detective Lance know about the book?" Connor asked with a smile proud of his friend.

"No. No one does. Only you two." Laurel said smiling and then looked at Felicity who was biting her thumbnail while reading the first page of the story too caught up to understand her surroundings.

"Is it any good, honey?" Connor asked smirking after both Laurel and Connor studied her for a few minutes.

"What?" Felicity asked confused and looked up like a deer caught in the headlights.

"He asked if you like it so far." Laurel said chuckling and Felicity nodded excitedly and Laurel clapped her hands also excited while Connor stood up and walked to door where Grayson who eavesdropped the entire time.

"Can I read the book too, daddy?" Grayson asked with a cute pout on his face as Connor picked him up and they walked inside the room.

It was late at night and Grayson couldn't sleep because this was not his bed and he wanted…no needed his pillow and most of all his bed. So he walked around the second floor and admired the family photos and paintings.

Even though he didn't understand the concept of art yet but he liked the colors and pictures of ladies with long dresses. Then he saw light in his grandpa's office and he laughed to himself and run to his office thinking that his grandpa will tells him stories about his dad and other things and offers him cookies or chocolate pieces and even hot coco with marshmallows so he can go to sleep.

But as he came up to the door he heard his parents voices and he heard about a book. That is he asked his father about it.

Once Grayson walked inside the room it was sign that they should get to bed since the next day they were planning to get Laurel to Molly's and for sightseeing.

Laurel end up looking the ceiling of her room with a happy peaceful smile and mentally played the entire day satisfied with how it went. She was afraid things will be so awkward between her and Connor and his friends.

Those were the last thoughts before Laurel Lance fall asleep as for the Rhodes family Connor spoke to Felicity about how positively surprise he was of how the day turned out to be. Felicity smiled hearing how happy her husband was as she applied hand cream to her hand and shoulders.

"So, should we make the day even better and start the process for a new baby?" Connor asked smirking and started kissing her neck and she chuckled.

"Okay! Alright!" She giggled and then started kissing him.

The day came to an end like that, ladies and gentleman.

 _ **So? What do you think? Do you like it? What do you think will happen next? Tell me in your comments!**_

 _ **Follow me in:**_

 _ **Instagram: Vickytzalachani**_

 _ **Wattpad: Vicky1599**_

 _ **Twitter: TVDvicky**_

 _ **Tumblr: Fandom-Girl99**_

 _ **Google+: Vasiliki Tzalachani**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello! So, I'm back from Italy and i have ready a new chapter for this story! I know it's small comparing to the previous ones but it's more like a filler chapter the next one that i have begun working on would hopefully have more action! Also, i couldn't really think of something else to write since i'm too tired from the trip and because i'm still in a moving mode and i help around so i'm not only mentally but physically tired too! So bare with me!**_

 _ **As for the other stories; I'm working on my 2nd chapter for my NCIS fanfiction called "Daughter" and i have almost done with the 3rd chapter of my Charmed multicrossover called "Second Chances" and I will upload a new X-Men x Teen Wolf x Percy Jackson x Laura Leander and her Adventures in Avendera by Peter Freund fanfiction that i manage to upload in my accound via my phone. AND i have a new Charmed X The Vampire Diaries x The Originals x Teen Wolf fanfiction that i want to finish and publish!**_

 _ **So, stay tune!**_

 _ **Shoutouts for Chapter 4:**_

 _ **Raquel89: Thank you for being there since day one! I hope you like the new chapter!**_

 _ **Maria (Guest): It's like you sense it that i was ready to upload! I hope you like this new chapter! And yes i'm Greek! How did you guess it did you read my bio?**_

 _ **Thank you for the reviews and the support!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

The Draw

Chapter 05: Welcome To My House

Felicity woke up the next day after the Spring Break Party they had and she was laying there thinking how much her life had changed in the past three years.

And she made a list in her head;

She got to leave Arrow team.

She started dating Connor.

Had her and his child.

She got to get married to Connor.

She stopped hiding her past.

She gained new friends.

Felicity was pulled out of her brain list as Connor stirred in his sleep and hugged her and kissed her neck.

"Mhmmm…Mornin'" He said while he kissed her again and nuzzled his nose in her neck.

"Mornin'" She said smiling and then he started kissing her again.

"MAMA! DADA!" Grayson burst through the door jumping on the bed smiling from ear to ear.

"Yes, little spidey?" Connor asked interested as he sit up and picked him up and seat him on the bed.

"Morning"

"I want ice cream after lunch! Can I?"

He asked with a wide smile and then put his hands together like he was praying and made puppy dog eyes and a cute smile that he knew no one could say no.

Just then Felicity smirked and said;

"No." And both of her boys looked at her shocked and she smiled.

"Why?" Grayson asked close to tears.

"Because we are going to eat Ravani with ice cream that Aunt Aubrey will brought since she is arriving here today!" Felicity said smiling and she looked at her son who was yet again smiling from ear to ear and was moving back and forth in his dad's lap while chanting yes repeatedly

Grayson stood up in the bed and he started jumping while holding his dog teddy bear and his monkey one in his arms.

"Grayson why don't you go to grandpa and helped him with breakfast?" Connor asked nicely and Grayson started licking his lips while rubbing his tummy then nodded as he jumped out of bed and run off to the kitchen.

"Run Grayson run!" Felicity yelled as she fist bumped while Connor laughed at how ironic the whole phrase was as he got out of bed.

"What? You call him spidey…he is not Spiderman and he better not be bitten by one…I like my son to be vigilante free." Felicity said smiling as she got dressed too.

The husband and wife walked out of the room holding hands just as Laurel walked out of her room and looked at them smiling proudly.

"Laulel, guess wat? My aunt Aubly is coming! You should meet!" Grayson yelled happily as he run to her and Laurel open her arms and she picked him up in her arms.

"Really? I would love that!" Laurel said smiling and then looked confused at Felicity and Connor.

"My cousin Aubrey is coming. She used to live in Starling City and she was part of the plane crash, she was my patient and that is how we met. I had no idea of her existence." Felicity said smiling as she started fixing breakfast for her son and herself.

"Connor, I bought yogurt yesterday they are on the fridge." Cornelius said as he walked inside the kitchen and smiled at the maid, the chauffer, Laurel, his grandson, his son and his daughter in law and his daughter.

"So, Laurel, want to come with me to the shop? You could browser for new candles you said you wanted and maybe you can go to the next shop to see for more curtains you said you needed." Claire said as she finished eating her French toast, her orange and coffee.

"Curtains and candles?" Connor asked confused and Laurel sighed.

"Someone broke into my house a few weeks ago and tried to kill me, no news there, but in order for me to defend him I hit him with my candle plate and all the candles on it and then used my favorite purple and white curtain to struggle him….so I need new candles and curtains." She explained to Felicity and Connor and noticed how Cornelius was watching her with widen eyes.

"Why would anyone want you dead, Laurel?" Cornelius asked worried.

"I'm a DA and one of my client's enemies hired a hit man to kill me. Nothing that I'm not used to." She said while shrugged and took a bite off the cake she had on her plate.

"That is not nothing, Laurel. You shouldn't be used to such conditions. Maybe you should move here to Chicago, change of scenery and new clientele." Cornelius said serious and looked at Laurel.

"No offense, mister Rhodes but Chicago is more dangerous than Starling City these days." Laurel tried to defend her city.

"Yeah, yeah! Since this Robin Hood guy started but because of him my son had an entire building dropped on him! I like you Laurel and I like how good of friends you and my son are, you deserve to be safe, Laurel." Cornelius said serious and slightly angry.

"It's Green Arrow, dad. And it wasn't entirely his fault that I had a building collapsed on top of me but my step dad and my own stupidity and heroism was to blame." Connor admitted sadly and Cornelius sighed.

"Everything is connected my son and all lead to the name Queen it's either Robert or Oliver." Cornelius said angrily and then excused himself and left the kitchen as for the maid and the chauffer they were listening not talking. They knew better.

"Wow, he has a beef with Oliver and how does he know he is the Green Arrow?" Laurel asked confused and Connor looked shamefully down the table.

"My papa is smart!" Suddenly Grayson exclaimed and the entire table laughed agreeing and admiring how innocent Grayson seemed to be.

"I told him the first few months I was out of the hospital….i was so angry with Oliver at the time and still I am." Connor said serious and Laurel nodded understanding the anger.

The rest of the breakfast wasn't silent or awkward Laurel tried to learn more about Aubrey just as Felicity finished her last sentence the doorbell rang and Grayson jumped off his chair and landed on his knees hissed in pain but didn't stop him from running to the door yelling;

"She is here!"

"Are you guys thinking of putting him in a track team?" Laurel asked jokingly as they head to the door and the parents laughed.

They saw Aubrey having Grayson in her arms and her bags on the floor.

"Hi!" Aubrey said smiling and Laurel was gaping at the woman before her, Aubrey Smoak looked so much like Felicity!

"Hi!" Felicity said smiling as she walked up to them and reached for her son who jumped in her arms.

Aubrey met Laurel and Claire the three girls decided to go to Claire's shop and to Aubrey's surprise Claire hired her as a help in the shop and invite her to stay with her at home.

Aubrey was surprised to say the least but she did want a new start and living with her aunt and uncle was good for as long as it lasted but she needed her space.

So she and Laurel did not only went for curtains and candle shopping they went for apartment hunting too.

As for Grayson he passed the day with his grandpa and Felicity with Connor decided to go on a hike to enjoy their last free day before they head back to the hospital.

"So what are going to do, our Starling City past is catching us up." Connor asked slightly tired and afraid as they enjoyed the view.

"We try not to allow it to destroy our lives here and we keep it at arm's length except Laurel since she is not Oliver." Felicity said serious and then sighed;

"Do you think Oliver is obsessed with finding out if I was alive?" Connor asked worried as he held his wife in his arms and Felicity sighed.

"Yes, he semi found out about my past so what is stopping him from finding about you?" Felicity asked rhetorically and she sighed sadly just as he did too.

"Nothing is stopping him." Connor said sadly and Felicity groaned.

"What if we get Laurel to sale the whole amnesia thing you did? That would leave you alone, right? Oh! Wait no! He won't. He will try to make your memories come back." She babbled deep in thoughts and Connor listened to her and then turned to look at her and smiled;

"Not if we told him that if he tried to ignite any lost memories it could kill me…he doesn't know much about medicine." Connor suggested and she smiled at the idea of her husband.

"Okay, that might work." She said hopeful and then they continue hanging out together.

As for young Grayson and his grandpa they spent it going grocery shopping and then to the park after they left the groceries home.

"Papa, can we go to the park?" Grayson asked with a cute smile and his grandpa couldn't say no so they end up in the park and they had so much fun swinging and feeding the ducks.

By the time the parents returned to the mansion they saw Cornelius reading a book and Laurel with Aubrey they were talking about the house Aubrey had bought here in Chicago.

Aubrey was looking forward moving in a new town and refraining from getting into any relationships at least for four years.

Felicity excused herself and went to a quite place in the house and took out her phone and sighed serious as she texted Chaplain Orlovsky;

 _ **Message:**_

" _ **Good afternoon, Chaplain,**_

 _ **I wanted to ask you when will be conveniently for you to see me? I want to discuss something, I need a fourth party's opinion someone who is not linked to this mess I'm facing now. I know I'm not a firefighter but I really do need your help and you are the only I trust with such matters.**_

 _ **Doctor Felicity Petrakis Rhodes."**_

 _ **End of Message.**_

She sighed as she hit sent and prayed silently that the Chaplain would agree to see her. Then she walked back to her family forcing a smile just for her son and cousin.

 _ **So? What do you think Felicity wants to talk about with the Chaplain? Tell me in your reviews!**_

 _ **Follow me on:**_

 _ **Instagram: Vickytzalchani**_

 _ **Wattpad: Vicky1599**_

 _ **Tumblr: Fandom-Girl99**_

 _ **Twitter: TVDvicky**_

 _ **Google+: Vasiliki Tzalachani**_

 _ **Facebook: Vaso Tzalachani**_

 _ **Blog: Daydreamer's Mind**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hello! I know i have SOOO LONG but i started going to college and i'm studying Directing/Film Making and i'm always trying to stay caught up and i live alone so i have the whole household chores and supermarket. And on weekends i travel to my hometown and i help finish the moving process which is almost done too!_**

 ** _So, here is the new chapter and thank you for being patient and reviewing! Also thank you for the 14 favourites and the 15 follows! I hope you enjoy this new chapter!_**

 ** _Shoutout for Chapter 5:_**

 ** _Guest by the name Maria: Hey! Fellow Greek! Yes, i am Greek! It's so nice to see other Greek people reading my story! Thank you for your support and i'm glad you liked this chapter! I hope you like this one too if you are still reading!_**

 ** _MrsElijahMikaelson27: Thank you so much for you support! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the previous one! Thank you again!_**

 ** _Shoutout for Chapter 1:_**

 ** _MrsElijahMikaelson27: Thank you for your two times of suport! I hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

 ** _For this chapter's song list i would suggest listening to;_**

 ** _Ed Sheeran's Eraser, Bloodstream and Perfect!_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 _ **The Draw**_

 _ **Chapter 06: Medical Emergency**_

Laurel and Felicity were at the train station saying goodbye when Laurel spoke;

"I'm worried that Sara and Oliver will be angry when they put two and two together. You have to come and give them the reason why you won't be part of the Team Arrow, you can't keep ignoring them." Laurel said worriedly.

"I know I'm planning to give a lecture to Starling City Medicine School." Felicity said to her friend and smiled.

"When?" Laurel asked anxious.

"In two days." She said to Laurel and she nodded as both girls saw the train coming.

"Oh! Okay, I'll see you then." Laurel said smiling as she was about to board the train but Felicity's hand stopped her.

"Could you give Diggs this letter?" Felicity asked anxious and Laurel looked at the letter confused and then at her friend who looked sad.

"Why?"

"Because I see that secrets are uncovering and Diggs was the first one to know about my new life but he doesn't know the true past, my past." Felicity said with a guilty tone.

"About you being part of a gang in New York and a drug dealer?" Laurel asked confused in a low tone and Felicity nodded clearly guilty.

Laurel and Aubrey had been sat down after Felicity's and Connor's hiking and she confessed to both girls, the new editions of the family, who was Felicity Petrakis.

Laurel was beyond shocked about the dark side Felicity seemed to hide and glad she had let those people behind and now she was safe.

Aubrey was the least shocked out of the two and understood where her cousin was coming from she grew up in New York after all too.

 _ **Two Days Later:**_

Felicity walked into the Verdant and saw Oliver and Sara in the bar making drinks helping around. She smiled to them as she waved at them who instantly walked towards her.

"You're here" Oliver breathed out and she smiled.

"Yes, I am only for a few minutes I have an errand to run after that. Can you assemble the team, please?" She asked anxious.

"Sure." Oliver nodded and then a few minutes later she was facing the entire Team Arrow.

"Hi, I'm sorry to say this. I'm leaving the team. I trained Laurel to handle my computers." Felicity said bluntly and then she waited until everyone understood what she said.

A minute ago everyone said;

"WHAT? WHY?"

All except Diggs and Laurel.

"I'm married now and with a new job. I have a child too. I can't take the train every night to come here but I can't my job requires me to be 24/7 on the clock." Felicity said serious and she smiled as everyone seemed dumbfounded.

"What is that new job, Felicity?" Oliver asked calm now.

"Um…I'm a…I'm a Trauma Surgeon and ED Doctor at Gaffney Chicago Medical Center." Felicity said and waited for their reaction which was flat out laughed at her.

Felicity was looking at them serious.

"When did you go to Med school? In your dreams?" Sara asked laughing and Felicity shook her head.

"You guys can laugh it up and I will go." Felicity said clearly disturbed but she was completely okay with them being jerks.

She walked out of the foundry and then to her car and drove off she couldn't believe that her former teammates would think of her so low, she was a genius after all.

She drove to the Med school and the auditorium and she was dressed in grey pant suit with deep red waist belt and yellow blouse and a grey jacket. And she had a name tag;

" _ **Dr. Felicity Petrakis"**_

She looked at the crowd and smiled;

"Hello, class! My name is Doctor Felicity Petrakis and I work at Chicago Med and I'm here to answer any questions and share my experience on how it is to work on the medical field in a city where emergencies are happening every millisecond." Felicity spoke with a kind smile on her lips as her voice sounded loud and clear all throughout the auditorium thanks to the microphone glued to her cheek.

In the Foundry Laurel was beyond angry to her sister and Oliver but she wasn't saying anything until she had enough of Sara making jokes about Felicity's medical background.

"You know what? I thought being trained by the world's best assassins will at least teach you respect but I was wrong!" Laurel exploded as she walked out of the foundry and out to the parking lot.

"You know don't you?" Diggs asked her after he allowed her a few minutes to cool down. He had followed her outside since she agreed.

"Yes, I do and I'm not mad. I'm glad they found each other" Laurel said smiling happily and then turned to face the parked cars.

"Good I was worried about you." Diggs said serious as he hugged her like a caring brother would.

She sighed and she took the envelope out of her jeans back pocket and gave it to Diggs.

"Read it somewhere private." Laurel warned him as he looked alerted at it.

"What is it?" Diggs asked and he looked at her suspicious.

"It's a letter from Felicity explaining some things." Laurel said cryptically and smiled at him.

"Like?" Diggs asked worried and suspicious but Laurel just smiled at him in sympathy and decided to leave him alone. She was going to see Felicity's presentation, it was better than sit in the Foundry and listen to the middle schoolers stuck in adult's bodies make fun of a brilliant woman who clearly had done some mistakes but now she was leading a clear life.

She climbed into her car and opened the radio just then it played her favorite song called Rich Love by OneRepublic and she chuckled at the sound of it.

She drove to where Felicity had her presentation and joined Felicity as she sat in the back seats of the auditorium and smiled at the college students who looked at her confused.

"Are you a med student?" The young woman asked Laurel and she shook her head no.

"My friend is presenting so I showed up for a surprise moral support. I'm Laurel!" Laurel said smiling at the woman who smiled at her and then gave her hand;

"I'm Lilliah Wilson, I'm about to start my residency this is my last lecture before I graduate. I'm heading to Riyadh."Lilliah said smiling to the older woman.

"Be careful, my friend To…Connor went there for his residency and he saw some action but met some amazing people." Laurel advised wisely the younger woman who listen to Laurel carefully.

"Good to know. Enjoy the presentation, Laurel." Lilliah said thankful to the woman as they turned to look at Felicity.

"So, let's begin with some questions, shall we?" Felicity spoke with confidence as she looked at the crowd with a smile but her smile widen seeing Laurel in the crowd.

"Is it true that many of the Paramedics and ED doctors have been held at gun point by street thugs? And most of them were black?" A student asked and Felicity looked at her and sighed.

"Well, there is a possibility at least once in your career if not twice to end up in similar situations so it's a key factor not to anger the gun holder and stay calm and try to reason with him if he or she gets aggressive then you do as asked. If you know how to disarm them then I would suggest buy time to get close to them and then disarm them. As doctors we are sworn not to hurt others and if we do we might have our right to perform revoked and it's not something we want. As for you comment if he was black, no, not all of them are black and I find your accusation a little bit racist. Anyone, no matter of color, gender and religion can be forced by the circumstances to keep a doctor or anyone at gun point because he was desperate, I don't support acts like that but as doctors we should judge a book by its cover, we should be open minded not narrow minded because if you are that might not only effect your judgment it can make you not notice something and loose a patient." Felicity answered with a soft smile to the student that asked that.

"Next question." Felicity asked excited.

"Have you ever been held at gun point?" Lilliah asked her and Felicity sighed.

"Yes, but back then I was not a doctor. I was just a child and I lost my best friend because of it. But I was the one holding a person at gun point to prevent him from hurting a woman that needed medical help." Felicity said with a sad tone as Lilliah and the rest of the auditorium gasped at the discovery.

"Next question?"

"Have you encountered any case that wasn't written in your medical books and there were two cases combined that you have to come up with a treatment?" A younger student asked Felicity and she chuckled.

"Not me personally but my husband had. It was this patient that was suffering because his lungs were full of blood and some kind of infectious liquid and nothing from the antibiotics helped him, they worsened the condition. So my husband and his colleague had to wait until his parents came from Germany, you see he was in a car crush and he was a Syrian- German exchange student so he didn't know many people that could give them his medical background and we didn't even know his name. At the end they found out that the patient was suffering from asthma his whole life so they mixed his asthma medicine and twenty four hours once his lungs started clearing they gave him antibiotics while keep giving him his asthma medicine. The student last year graduated from Engineering school and we had a problem with our equipments so the engineer they sent was him. The guy thanked my husband for saving his life and his now wife's and son's lives. And then invited them to his wedding. They are cases where you have to risk mixing medicine but you have to be aware of any allergies of the patient and have in mind that the choice you are make might cost the patient's life and your job if things go wrong. So it's widely advised that mixing treatments should be the last resort." Felicity said with a serious expression and emphasized the dangers of mixing medicine.

"Any other questions?" Felicity asked the crowd and a girl at the back raised her hand and stood up.

"What about personal time? I mean after your shift is done you have time to socialize and take care of your apartment? Do household chores?"

"To be the truth when you are in ED you are never really off the clock. You can be called at any time in. But if you are some other kind of doctor then it's more planned out. But as an ED doctor at first I was way too tired to do anything it took me about a year to find a rhythm and a program. Most time my weekends were household chores in the morning and social calls at Saturday nights while Sundays nights were days I was staying in or hanging out with my then boyfriend and now husband when I hadn't a relationship I was cooking meals for my week and storing them in my fridge so I can have food to heat up during the week or stayed in my couch and be lazy. I would advise all of you to keep Sundays as restful as you can and don't stay up too late because Monday is brutal no matter what…as we all know." Felicity advised wisely with a smile.

"What was the worst case you encountered?"

"Well there were many but what hit me hard and I had my husband to literarily keep me from beating someone up was that a father did. He drove his car with his kids in into a wall in order to kill them all. The father survived but one of the kids died since she was thrown from the windshield and died from the impact she had on the road. The eldest child had to tell his siblings that they lost her." Felicity said allowing her anger to sound.

More questions were asked and answered and by 7 pm the presentation ended and Laurel was impressed with Felicity advice and insight on how dangerous it can be to be a doctor.

"That was amazing, Felicity!" Laurel exclaimed as she run through the crowd to hug her friend once she was done speaking to the students who thanked her as they left.

"It was? I was so nervous I might give the wrong advice or offend anyone!" Felicity exclaimed in relief as the two women walked backstage in order for Felicity to take her stuff.

Once they were outside Felicity pause before her car seeing Sara and Oliver looking at them with folded arms and confused/betrayed looks.

"Well look at that! The Middle Schoolers!" Laurel exclaimed sarcastically as she linked her arms with Felicity showing her, her support for whatever it was coming.

"So, you were telling the truth about you being a doctor." Oliver said as he glared at Laurel's remark and then looked at Felicity who had a poker face on.

"Yes, I was. Why would I lie about something like that?" Felicity asked pissed off.

"You lied about Tommy being alive." Oliver said hurt and Laurel squeezed their united hands.

"Well I didn't lie." Felicity said with a dangerous calm voice.

"Oh, really?" Sara asked sarcastically.

"Yes, she didn't lie! Tommy might not be dead and has survived the Undertaking but he is not the same…he doesn't remember the life he had as Tommy Merlyn. He is amnesiac and don't you dare try to bring those memories back because he might die! So, Felicity hasn't lie to you! Have a nice night!" Laurel said angrily as them before dragging Felicity away from them and into Felicity's car. Then Laurel went to hers and they drove off leaving Oliver and Sara looking at them leaving.

"What did she meant by that?" Sara asked confused.

"That Tommy is now named Connor and he doesn't want to be associated with me because he doesn't remember us." Oliver said hurt as he hung his head in shame.

He lost his best friend.

"You did well explaining to Oliver what's the deal with Connor, now we must hope that he won't try to interfere anymore." Felicity commented after a long silent moment and Laurel looked at her sympathetically.

She could tell that Felicity hated feeding lies to Oliver but Connor didn't want the past to destroy what he built in Chicago and Felicity didn't want to have Oliver's crush on her break her marriage. She knew that Oliver will never accept her for who she really was even though he knows about her past with gang but what he told me in the hospital wasn't the whole truth, it was mixture of lies and truths. She didn't know if he would handle the entire truth, if he would see her like he does now after that.

"You are right but he pissed me off, alright? How dare he accuse you of lying! HE LIES ALL THE DAMN TIME!" Laurel exclaimed in frustration and Felicity nodded understanding her feelings.

Back at the Foundry Diggs found the time after Sara and Oliver left to go confront her about Tommy being alive to read the letter Laurel gave him that was written by Felicity.

 _ **Felicity's Letter:**_

 _ **Dear John,**_

 _ **I wanted to express how glad I am that you stayed my friend after discovering my life in Chicago. And I hope after this letter you stay my friend.**_

 _ **This letters explains my past as to why I'm Felicity Petrakis and why you met me as Felicity Smoak.**_

 _ **When I was a child I was born in New York and I lost my innocence when my best friend Vera was raped by her older brother's best friend and no one believed her when she spoke about it and her parents kicked her out the moment she learnt that she was pregnant. Vera hung herself in the school's bathroom by a curtain of a classroom that was stolen the previous day. My friends decided to avenge her death once we learnt who was to blame in the first place after we received her suicide notes once she was dead.**_

 _ **I did things that I'm not proud of. I was so angry and my anger drove me and my friends decided to make alliances with a local gang we were told as children to keep away from. Vera's rapist was found beaten and me and my friends were the ones who did it…I sliced his throat with a knife we were all given by the leader of the gang.**_

 _ **I spent a year repaying that debt because he owed us. I repaid him by smuggling drugs and killing whoever crossed the gang like a loyal servant. Until I figure out that some girls from my neighborhood were forced into prostitution by the same gang I was helping. So I tried to stop them by going to the police and becoming a CI to Detective Olivia Benson and her team. Unfortunately, I was outed and I got kidnapped along with my friends and we spent days being beaten and raped by the gang's member until Sally, a friend of mine, was executed before our eyes with a bullet in the head and seconds after her death Olivia and her team burst through the doors and saved us.**_

 _ **After that I was forced to change my name to Felicity Smoak and forge a new ID so I won't be associated with the events and turn a new page in my life which was when I attended MIT and Med school but then again I got myself into trouble by helping my then boyfriend Cooper and becoming part in a Hackvist's group and later Cooper was taken by the FBI.**_

 _ **After that event I moved to Starling City and vowed to myself not to join any gangs or hacker groups…but then again I joined Team Arrow…I left the team because I felt myself slipping back to the old Felicity…the one in New York…so I left and I knew that with Sara now you guys didn't need me that much…**_

 _ **So I left without a second thought because there was a job opportunity that I always wanted to come my way, being a doctor, use the degree I took with so much juggling.**_

 _ **Then I reunited with Tommy Merlyn and we became friends and helped me fit in a few months later we started dating and then I found out I was pregnant with Grayson, my sweet boy! The moment he was born I knew that I was where I belonged, I belonged in Chicago. This town was my home because I had people who valued my skills and loved me for who I was, both the ex drug dealer, ex gang member, IT geek and doctor me. They didn't try to make me feel bad about who I was or what I did wrong.**_

 _ **I know that if I had shared my story with you and Lyla you would have supported me, it would have taken you time to adjust to the news but you would have accepted me. Oliver and Sara though wouldn't.**_

 _ **I hope after you and Lyla read this you still remain my friends and my family if don't then it was nice meeting you, have a safe life.**_

 _ **With love and appreciation,**_

 _ **Doctor Felicity Megan Petrakis Rhodes.**_

 _ **End of Letter:**_

Diggs was standing while he read the beginning of the letter but stumbled and fell in Felicity's computer chair he was re-reading the part about her being in a gang and dealing and killing for them. Then his eyes widen even more reading how she was raped and beaten for betraying the gang and becoming a CI.

There was a whole tortured part of Felicity's past he didn't expect to see or read about. She seemed so full of light! So full of life and happiness!

Who knew!

"Oh! Felicity!" Diggs mourned his friend's dark past and trails she had to go through in silence.

Once he was composed enough he went to his house and saw his wife who was still in bed rest watching cartoons with JJ and Sara drawing in the legs of the bed while listing music from her iPod.

"Love, I need you to read this, it's from Felicity." Diggs said with a stained voice as he handed her the letter and Lyla looked at him suspiciously and worried.

She spent twenty moments of reading it and then shocked she looked at Diggs who was drawing with Sara and he nodded confirming her silent question;

Is it true?

Yes it was.

Felicity spent her night at Laurel's house discussing how her book's launch worked and Laurel gushed over how many sales have been made and how her publisher was hopeful for her becoming a writer.

Felicity shared how she loved Laurel's book.

As for Oliver and Sara they were trying to digest what Laurel had thrown at them about Tommy on their own. Oliver run through old photos and Sara was re-visiting places she and Tommy would go when Laurel and Oliver wanted some alone time.

How had life changed!

Felicity laid awake in her quest room as she looked at the ceiling and then her phone light up.

 _ **Message:**_

" _ **Still on for session, Mrs. Rhodes?"**_

 _ **End of Message:**_

Felicity sighed reading the message and quickly typed back:

 _ **Message:**_

" _ **Yes, Chaplin! Thank you for making time for me! It means a lot!"**_

 _ **End of Message:**_

It was time Felicity came to terms that her and Connor's pasts will always be hanging above their heads….she just needed someone to help her deal with it.

As for Connor he was dealing it by talking to Will, Kelly, Ethan and Russell while he took Grayson to the park to play.

"I don't know how to continue being Connor when I have people expecting me to be Tommy!" Connor said at loss as he pushed Grayson on the swing.

"Maybe you should show them that you are not two different people." Suddenly Grayson said to his dad as he smiled up to him which left the five adults looking shocked at him.

"The kid is right, man!" Will said chuckling in shock and amusement.

Maybe the kid was right!

Maybe the adults saw many made up obstacles that kids didn't see because they were courageous enough to face the truth, to tell, share the truth from the beginning.

 _ **How was it? Did you like it? Are you guys wondering what is going with Felicity? Tell me in your comments! Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes!**_

 _ **Follow me on:**_

 _ **Instagram: Vickytzalachani**_

 _ **Facebook: Vaso Tzalachani**_

 _ **Google+: Vasiliki Tzalachani**_

 _ **Tumblr: Fandom-Girl99**_

 _ **Twitter: TVDvicky**_

 _ **Wattpad: Vicky1599**_

 _ **Blog: Daydreamer's Mind**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hello! I know it took me awhile to write it because of college and my depression is at its worst because a doctor told me to lose weight because of some problems and gave me a pill that supposedly helps my metabolism along with other women stuff *hint hint* but instead of helping it feels like i'm bloating and gaining weight..._**

 ** _It stresses me out and makes me think i won't make it and that makes my depression worse._**

 ** _On a happier note i have to shoot two short movies for two college assignments and i'm EVEN MORE STRESSED!_**

 ** _Oh! And if you're into Sci-fi also go check out one of my favorite book here on Wattpad called "Before Noon" by squirrelg and leave a good hearted comment!_**

 ** _I hope you like this chapter as much as the others!_**

 ** _I also wanted to thank you for the 1,993 views, 18 favorites, 18 followers and 9 reviews! This chapter is dedicated to The FBI's Most Unwanted thank you for reading most of my stories favouriting and following and your kind words!_**

 ** _I hope you all enjoy this chapter and leave a good hearted review while you're at it! :)_**

 _ **The Draw**_

 _ **Chapter 07: Inner Sessions**_

 _ **A Few Days Ago:**_

Felicity was more than freaking out! She had just texted the Chaplin for a therapy session and the topic of Connor's past was catching up with them and how Laurel had entered their new lives as an ally and a friend. Also, how the amnesia lie she and Connor are planning to throw at Oliver whenever they see him again sounded so stupid.

She was aware of the fact that it was unethical but they were tired of having to consider what Oliver would think of their actions...they weren't married to him! They were married to each other! Oliver wasn't on the picture but somehow he was the source of all their problems and Felicity was angry about it!

She left Team Arrow to start a new life, a fresh start but there he was!

She didn't know what Connor thought but she knew she had to talk to someone who wasn't part of the problem and later maybe bring Connor with her to one session.

First she had to deal with her own problems and then get to speak to Connor.

Oh! Poor Connor! He must feel like a caged animal!

Her mind was swirling with doubts, self loathing and sadness when the Chaplin walked inside and touched her shoulder making her jump surprised and she smiled brokenly.

"It's your turns, Mrs. Rhodes." The Chaplin said with a kind smile as he walked towards his office/session room.

She took a deep breath and said;

"I don't know where to start. Help me unravel this big mess of wool that is my head."

She pleaded and the Chaplin sighed and rested his back to the chair.

"What was your childhood like, Felicity?" He asked her softly and Felicity sighed.

"Okay, normal until I became a teen." She answered looking at the ground as she had her hands folded like so and rested them on her knees.

"What happened when you were a teen, Felicity?" The Chaplin pressed on knowingly that it was a touchy subject. He had read the newspapers back then.

"My best friend Vera got raped by her older brother's best friend, became pregnant then her parents kicked her out and she end up killing herself by hanging by a stolen curtain. I found her in our school's bathrooms where she was staying in secret for months." Felicity started speaking with an emotion stable tone but moments after she mumbled her dead best friend's name she cracked and tears started crying, small tears fell down her cheeks.

The Chaplin looked at her with pity and she quickly wipe them away but he didn't spoke he let her continue.

"We took revenge…we… for her death by joining a gang and they helped us find out a way to kill him. Um….we found him in an alley late at night…the leader Alberto provided us with the knives….We used them to stab him in turns….i was the last in the turn so I used my turn to slice his throat putting an end to his life and to my best friend's nightmare." Felicity said between sobs and shaky breaths.

"What happened next, Felicity?" The Chaplin encouraged her to continue as he offered her tissues. She didn't spoke for a while she just cried.

"Um…then Alberto told us that he owned us then I told Alberto that he should let them leave and I'll do whatever he needs because it was my idea for the revenge. He agreed and made the evidence disappear, it was his talent. So, I became part of his gang, I regret it but I don't regret the people I met through it. Not everyone in the gang were bad people, there was this twisted sense of family. Like you had a lot of aunts and uncles and their kids were your cousins." Felicity said calmer now and with a small smile remembering the family, the Sanatos, who told her that if she continued that way she will reach her adulthood and feel this immense shame that she couldn't bare and end up having depression and killing herself.

She heard them and went to Olivia Benson.

Chaplin looked at her, studying her.

"There was this family, the Sanatos, who were part of the gang but they were a normal family with three kids and they always would stitch me up, especially Mrs. Sanatos Eliza, whenever I would get into a fight with the people I was send to kill and she would tell me how her brother was me before I came in. He had recently killed himself because he couldn't see a way out of what I was doing. At some point I finally started listening. And then acting." Felicity said to the Chaplin with a small nostalgic smile.

"What happened to them?" The Chaplin asked and Felicity sighed.

"Well, Alberto, let them leave the gang because they were moving away because Mr. Sanatos Russell got a promotion and from New York they moved to Seattle. They were at my wedding actually and they were so proud of me!" Felicity said smiling and looked at the Chaplin who nodded and wrote it down.

"So, do you want to talk about what happened when Alberto find out?" The Chaplin asked slightly hesitant.

"No." Felicity said abruptly and raised her voice a little. Her eyes had a weird emotion that the Chaplin knew it to be panic, fear, shame and loathing even a little anger too.

"Why not?" The Chaplin asked her and she sighed.

"Because I don't…because I deserved it…I should have been more careful with my movements when I became a CI." Felicity said and her tone seemed soaked with self loathing and sadness.

She was looking in her hands while they were folded like so and while looking in her hands she looked at the floor too.

"You _didn't_ deserve it!" The Chaplin said serious. She just looked at the ground.

"I think it was what I deserved at the time though…" She said to the Chaplin who sighed.

"What all this made you feel?" The Chaplin asked her and she slowly raised her head and looked at him.

"I felt anger, sadness and hopelessness. Now, I just feel guilty for all that I have done to people that are dead, that I killed and guilt that now that I have changed someone might find it as a weakness and try to kill what I now hold dear." Felicity said with a sadness and she didn't just stopped looking at the doctor but looked at the carpet in shame for admitting such thing.

"Maybe you should find those people who you killed their family members and apologize that way you might feel redeemed." The Chaplin said and Felicity looked at him in fear, her eyes wide and her mouth dry.

"No! I can't! I won't!" She exclaimed in dear and stood up and try to walk out of the room but stopped mid-ways as she thought about it and hesitantly turned to the Chaplin and asked;

"Will it work?"

"I don't know, maybe…maybe not. You only have to try and see the results." The Chaplin said to the woman before her and she sighed.

"I don't remember them." She admitted sadly to the Chaplin who looked at me disbelievingly.

"What?" Felicity asked him after they stared at each other for awhile.

"I don't believe you!" The Chaplin said angrily and she sighed.

"Fuck my life!" Felicity yelled and she sighed while the Chaplin laughed and looked at her in a manner that said;

Language, young lady!

She sighed and sat down and looked at him who gave her a notepad and a pen.

She wrote names after names after names.

Two hours later she gave him the names and he read them silently and then looked at her with sadness.

"You killed 200 people in two years? How is that possible? Did you went to school and then killed a bunch of people returned home do homework?" The Chaplin asked caught off guard.

"Something like that…they were days where I would say to my parents that I was sleeping over a friend and I would go on a killing spree…well more like bounty…kill them and write off a name." Felicity said ashamed as she looked at the notepad the Chaplin had left on the table before them.

"Do they have families? Or…" The Chaplin trailed hesitantly and Felicity looked at him offended as tears picked up in her eyes.

"Or did I killed them all?"

"Of course I didn't!" Felicity exclaimed offended as she looked down at the Chaplin who was still in his chair and Felicity had jumped up at the sound of that accusation.

"Now, calm down. Okay so what I want you to look at their names and write them an apology letter and once you track them down you send it to them without a return address because I'm sure they will want to return it…I would have." The Chaplin said to Felicity who nodded in understanding as she slowly sat back down.

 _ **The Same Time:**_

Connor woke up and found a note at his bedside that said where his wife had gone, he was okay with it.

He prepared breakfast for his son and they watched cartoons as they ate. Grayson, he found Laurel's book and started studying it.

"Dad, can I read this book?" Grayson asked excited and shook the book before his dad's face.

Connor jumped back and let a laugh at his son's tactics and took it from him.

"When you are old enough, then yes." Connor advised his son who pouted and then started whine.

"Hey! You have to wait until you can read by yourself because then it's actual more magical to read books than having someone read it to you, plus you mommy is still reading this book." Connor told his son as he held him from throwing a tantrum and Grayson looked at him confused as he tried not to cry.

"How magical?" Grayson mumbled as he sniffed his nose and started wiping his eyes from tears.

"Well, you didn't hear it from me, but when you read inside your head it's like a movie…like the cartoons you watch on TV and it's so amazing that you don't want to stop reading! Every word is a portal to another place, a magical place where dragons and witches exist!" Connor spoke to his son as he picked him up and held him in his arms and Grayson listened intensely at his father as if his dad was telling him the secret to a perfect life.

But because he was son of Felicity he always seemed to find a rational flaw in his dad's explanation.

"What if the book isn't about dragons and witches? What then, dad?" Grayson asked excited as he smiled at his dad.

Connor didn't expect his son to ask him something like that so he stay silent for awhile before he said;

"Then it's like you are sitting by the side of the hero of the book and you experience the same things as him! You can live many lives through books, son, and it teaches you experiences that maybe you won't get to live because of the life you were destined to live isn't one with the same hardships." Connor explained to his son who listened and nodded.

"Have you ever done that?" Grayson asked his dad and witnessed his face darkening as if some bad memories occurred.

"Yes, I was around twenty years old when…an earthquake occurred…happened where I was working as a new doctor and a friend of mine got injured…I had read in books at Medicine school what I should when that happens and I saved him. Also, I learnt from books how to take care of you when you were a small baby!" Connor said to his son who listened serious as he dad told him about the earthquake and his friend but then giggled when his dad told him about how he learnt to take care of him.

Then Grayson hugged him and said;

"I'm sorry about your friend, is he alright? Can I meet him? Is it a him or a her?" Grayson asked his dad who sighed.

"Actually lives in Saudi Arabia so you can't meet him because he's far away." Connor explained simply to his son who nodded and then just stayed in his dad's embrace.

"So, can we go to the park?" Grayson asked excited and Connor nodded as he picked him up and went to grab their jackets.

 _ **Starling City:**_

Thea Queen was sitting in the kitchen of the Verdant and was looking at the space, she had just found out that her dad was none other than Malcolm Merlyn, she overheard Oliver and Sara talk about Malcolm and Sara asked Oliver if he had told Thea about who was her biological dad.

"No, I haven't but it would crash her if she learns of it." Oliver had said and Thea covered her mouth in shock and instead of walking out of the kitchen to the actual bar where Sara and Oliver were talking as they were setting the bar in order to be ready for opening she rushed back inside and stayed there crawled into a ball.

She wasn't crying or being angry, she felt absolutely nothing! Then her thoughts drifted to Tommy Merlyn! SHE HAD A CRUSH ON HER HALF BROTHER! EWWWW!

Keep in mind everyone thought that Tommy Merlyn was biological son of Malcolm and Rebecca and they waited for Tommy to reach age of walking so he can attend their wedding, which was not the case as we know.

Now, she remembered that Tommy was long dead and she couldn't tell him….she felt truly alone, Tommy was the only one that hadn't lie to her.

She then walked out from the back door she wanted to go somewhere to think, then she froze at the thought of Laurel, she trusted Laurel and she seemed to have a good head on her shoulder so she decided to go at her house. She wanted someone to help her understand what was going on in her head.

So she appeared in her apartment and knocked the door.

"Hey!" Laurel said surprised and Thea smiled at her but raised her eyebrows because Laurel was wearing glasses and she had a pen stuck in the upper part of her ear.

"Malcolm Merlyn is by biological father which would mean that Tommy would have been my half brother….what should I do with this, Laurel?" Thea said bluntly and then she broke down crying.

Laurel sighed and hugged her as she made her come inside her apartment.

As the young girl composed herself Laurel texted a quick text to Connor explaining the situation to him and asking if she could contact him and explain to poor Thea what was really going on.

Connor though was skeptical.

What would Thea want after the revelation?

Could he give her that?

"Thea…I have something to tell you that you probably not going to like." Laurel said hesitantly to Thea and the girl looked up to her with her puffy eyes and nodded.

Suddenly the sound of Skype call stopped Laurel from telling Thea that Tommy was alive and well.

Laurel answered the call and the two women came face to face with the adorable Grayson Thomas Rhodes!

"Auntie Laulel? HI!" The kid exclaimed as he laughed and started moving around the camera.

"Um..Laurel? What is going on?" Thea asked confused but Laurel was too busy laughing at Grayson's Vlogging attempt.

"Shh! Daddy wants to speak to ya!" Grayson said as he brought the camera very close to his face that his spitted on it while he spoke.

"Grayson, give the camera back to me!" Connor yelled after his son who giggled and run faster bring along with him the camera until Connor surprised Grayson and picked him up as he giggled and laughed.

Thea was gaping at the sound of Tommy's voice and was staring between the laptop and Laurel who was laughing at Grayson behavior.

"Sorry about that we were about to go to the park to burn off some energy but you texted. So…hello Thea! As you can see not dead." Connor said awkwardly in the camera once he got a hold of it.

"How? You have a son? When? What?" Thea stuttered confused and shocked yet relieved.

And like that Connor told Thea the truth about who he really was but made it clear that he was there for the young woman and she could come by Chicago any time she needed someone to talk to her.

Connor pitied the poor girl, she didn't ask to be dragged into a tornado of lies!

He smiled at the shocked Thea who drank a glass of water which would be have been glass number 34 since Connor started to tell her his story.

"So, we are not half siblings although I do see you as my little sister and that won't change that. If you want to get away for awhile and meet my family, you can come for a few days." Connor said to Thea in a comforting voice as he looked at Thea.

"Daddy, can we now go to the park?" Grayson whined for the nth time ever since Connor started explaining to Thea.

"In a short while, Gray!" Connor tried to calm his energized son.

"Alright." Grayson said disappointed.

"I will need time to digest everything you told me. Does Oliver know?" Thea asked Connor and he nodded.

"Okay, I will make sure not to tell anyone really that Tommy is alive." Thea said to Connor and smiled at Grayson and he smiled grateful. Laurel then turned to Thea once the Skype call ended and said with a smile;

"Take out and ice cream?"

Thea nodded as she rubbed her forehead as a headache was starting to form.

"So, you are okay with this?" Thea asked Laurel as they ate the take out which was to onion rings and chicken tortilla.

"Honestly? Even if I wasn't I would have to get accustomed to it if I wanted Felicity and Connor…I mean Tommy and the adorable Grayson in my life. Furthermore, it's not my life to have a say in it and to be even more honest Oliver's vine of secrets most times drags his friends down. I get that he is hurt and has PTSD but he can't keep doing this to his friends and most importantly to himself, he needs to speak with a psychologist and start dealing with his very serious and extended trauma." Laurel spoke as she looked at the candle on the table and not to Thea because what she was saying could easily be interrupted as if she was bashing Thea's brother's mental state.

But she didn't think that Thea might not know about Oliver number 1 secret, his Arrow persona.

"I know but what lies?" Thea asked confused and suspicious which made Laurel literally jump out of the grove of a semi-uncovering his most guarded secret and betraying Oliver's trust.

"Um…lies like that nothing happened to the island yet he has all these scars." Laurel quickly cover it up and took a sip out of her soda with lemon as a way to calm her panicked nerves.

Thea though nodded slightly unconvinced but she knew that Oliver lied about these scars too.

"So, should I visit Tommy in Chicago? And when do you think it would a good time?" Thea asked after a small silent break as the girls used it to calm their minds of the swirling storm that was going on in their heads each for different reasons.

"Next week I could drive you there because I have an errand there." Laurel offered to the younger woman.

"Oh! What errand?" Thea asked confused, what a DA could do in Chicago during a week day?

Laurel had her first book read in Chicago which was signaling the beginning of her first book tour!

"Promise not to say to anyone?" Laurel asked with a small smile and Thea nodded as Laurel stood up and went to her room and a few minutes later she walked towards Thea with a huge box with books with blue/green covers.

"What's all these?" Thea asked confused and Laurel smiled.

"Go on, touch them, they won't bite." Laurel said smiling and encouraging Thea and she did.

"You wrote a book?" Thea suddenly exclaimed shocked and Laurel who was smiling proudly nodded excited.

"And next week is the beginning of my book tour that is why you'll have to return with the train back here but I can take you to Chicago." Laurel said smiling to the younger woman who looked shocked between Laurel and the book in hand.

 _ **Chicago:**_

Felicity walked out of the Chaplin's office emotionally drained and started texting her husband that she needed to blow off some steam so she was going to the Gym and if they needed to bring anything for dinner.

Connor texted that he would love to eat pizza and to buy extra diapers and baby wipes.

Felicity sigh and texted back an okay and walked to her car. Soon she was in the familiar gym and she was boxing while listening to music with her headphones to BANKS' Trainwreck.

She punched and punched and punched again.

Suddenly she felt an warm hand on her shoulder and she acted on instinct and Judo flipped the person only to see that it was Jay Halstead who was laughing while talking but Felicity couldn't hear him with her headphones on.

"What? What did you say?" Felicity asked as she took off her headphones and gave a helping hand to Jay.

"I said what got you so worked up." Jay said with a friendly smile.

"The past I can't press delete." She said with displeasure and Jay understood the feeling instantly.

"The only thing you can do is to make peace with it." Jay said wisely Felicity sighed tired.

"Easier said than done. So, what brought you here at this hour?" Felicity asked as she drank water from a plastic bottle and Jay got ready to start boxing himself.

"Blow off some steam." Jay said cryptically but Felicity didn't care to press on because she knew everyone needed to have secrets even from their best friends.

"Want to spar?" Felicity said seconds before Jay started punching the punching bag.

Jay nodded and with a head gesture they got in the middle of sparring mats and started sparring.

At some point people had gathered and watched the ex-soldier turn detective and ex-hit woman turned doctor sparing and many of them were taping in their phones.

 _ **Rhodes Household:**_

Connor and Grayson were looking at the living room and gulped in fear of Felicity's outburst.

"Daddy, bad idea to play paintball." Grayson said with a disappointing tone as they looked the living room that was a mess with broken furniture and paint all over the walls and floor.

"I know buddy. Let's start cleaning what we can." Connor said as he snapped a picture of the mess and texted it to his dad with the caption;

" _I need a painter, know anyone good?"_

After that the two started cleaning and Grayson started signing the "Let it go" from Frozen as he put the fake flowers in a pile and then handed a plastic trash bag to his dad who was carefully gathering the glasses.

Grayson knew that he wasn't allowed to go near glasses especially broken ones so he kept away from there allowing his dad to clean that mess besides there were plenty of things to be cleaned up, so he had things to do.

"Dad what about the wall." Grayson asked worriedly as he studied the cream yellow wall that now was stained with dark blue and red paint stains.

"We'll fix it, a painter will actually." Connor yelled from somewhere in the living room that Grayson knew better than go since there were broken glasses everywhere.

He kept on taking pillows, couch parts and putting them aside so his dad can put them to their right place. Then took the pictures and smiled at his parent's wedding picture and kissed it before putting on the table and checking for broken glasses on the floor.

Then the sound of keys on the door made him gasp in horror as he watched his mum walking inside with pizza and groceries.

"MUMMY!" He yelled in shock and fear and as a way to warn his dad who cursed under his breath.

"Hey, kiddo, what the…what happened to the house!?" Felicity started saying full of love but then she met the mess and exploded in anger and shock.

"Did someone break in? Are you okay? Is there any money missing?" Felicity asked in worry as she dropped the stuff she was holding including the pizza on the table at her right and picked her son in a protective manner as she tried to find her husband.

"No, we played paintball, daddy's idea…sorry mummy!" Grayson said with his puppy dog eyes and Felicity's heart calm down for a beat but then she laughed catching the men in her life off guard.

"Why you're laughing?" Connor asked confused and afraid.

"I just realized that for the first time my home is trashed for a fun reason and not a bad one and I'm so thankful for that!" Felicity said between laughing and her son was bounced in her arms from the laughter.

Grayson and Connor exchanged confused looks but said nothing as they smiled.

 _ **At Cornelius Household:**_

Cornelius was at his study working on some work papers when he got a message from his older son with a photo of his trashed living room and the quote;

" _I need a painter, know anyone good?"_

The older man laughed with light hearted manner after reading the quote and quickly texted the phone of his maternal cousin who was a painter and was looking for a job for a month now.

 _ **Starling City:**_

 _ **Foundry:**_

Oliver was sparing with Sara when Diggs walked in while watching something on his phone and laughing.

"Guys check this out!" Diggs said to Oliver as he handed his phone to the vigilantes.

The video on the phone showed Felicity Smoak and Jay Halstead sparring and it had gone viral!

"WHAT THE HELL?" Sara and Oliver exclaimed in shock at the footage before them.

Diggs smiled proudly. Finally they were getting to know the true Felicity.

He needed time to stomach what Felicity had uncovered about her past but after a lengthily conversation with his wife things have taken a perspective, a good one actually and he was okay with it as long as Felicity had a good, clean life from now on.

He knew everyone had sins that would want not to have but life is cruel.

 _ **So? What do you think? Did you like it? Tell me in your reviews!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_HELLO, WORLD! SORRY I NEGLECTED YOU!_**

 ** _I had exams and now i'm helping my family with some moving furnature and there is no WiFi! I have to go to an Internet Cafe (a place specifically for using a computer with Internet connection) to upload chapters and check my social media most of the time._**

 ** _That doesn't mean i'm not working on new chapters and new stories!_**

 ** _This chapter is that long because i don't know in how long i will be able to upload because it's not only the Internet access i also don't have as much time, helping my family and spending time with them is taking up all my day..._**

 ** _I hope in a month i will be able to return to more consistent updates..._**

 ** _As for music i would strongly suggest listening to this playlist because is the songs that inspired me to write this chapter. If it's not your cup of tea then it's tottaly fine! Either way i hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

 ** _Music: watch?v=XUClIslXKZo &index=1&list=RDXUClIslXKZo_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 _ **The Draw**_

 _ **Chapter 8: Book Tours, Confessions, Surprise Parties and Dirty Laundry Searches**_

The sun rose in Chicago signaling another day for its residents. It could be a very important day for thousands of people but one particular was ready to fast forward the day because he was nerve wrecked with anticipation.

That someone was none other Doctor Connor Rhodes.

It was his turn to visit the Chaplin after his shift in the hospital and he was aware how therapy works he had gone when his mum died. Then he visited one again when his step mum committed suicide before his eyes. And resumed visiting one during Oliver's missing days and supposedly death he visited a therapist once a day in secret from Malcolm, his step dad.

And during his Med school years the stress of studying was enough for him to seek help for a therapist yet again…he saw that talking to a therapist helped him solve his thoughts and anxieties while listening to himself and at times he liked to have the help of the therapist who decoded many of his thoughts for him.

It saw that this ritual gave him peace of mind and patience his job and his home life required. He saw that it helped him become a better person and understand better the human mind or the world in other words.

Yet this time he felt different it didn't concern just his mental health but the health of his marriage and his wife's mental health, part of his new life that held most dear.

He closed his alarm clock and turn to his side and looked at Felicity, his wife, who seemed to still be sleeping then he saw a small hand on his wife's waist and he smiled remembering that Grayson was refusing to sleep in his bed so the family slept in the same bed.

He stood up from the bed and walked to the other side of the room and rubbed his son's back waking him up. Then he took him in his arms and walked to the kitchen but not before putting his son in the couch that was facing the kitchen's TV and turned on to cartoons.

He started making coffee, packed lunch for Grayson since he will take him to his sister's house for the day, then he made breakfast for all of them.

Once he was done he looked at his son who was half watching the cartoon half sleeping. He walked to his and Felicity's bedroom and started waking her up with kisses.

 _ **In Starling City**_ Thea was twirling around her room packing in order to visit Connor in Chicago, she couldn't be in the same town or room with Oliver knowing what he knew and didn't tell her.

Her mental list of things she needed to have with her stopped when she heard the door of her room screeching as it opened.

"Honey? What are you doing?" Moira asked her daughter and Thea sighed…she had forgotten she existed…I know it sounds bad of her to think like that but with every lie Moira or Oliver kept Thea felt as if she was losing her family.

"Laurel and I are going to her cottage for the weekend." Thea lied as she offered a smile to her mum.

"Oh! Have fun!" Moira said smiling to her daughter as she left the room.

"Fuck you, mum." Thea whispered after her as the smile fade off and she went back to packing.

Once she was done she looked at her phone and she dialed Laurel's phone number.

 _ **Laurel was at a similar phase**_ as Thea but she was happy and eager for her book tour. Once she was done she was admiring her pastel colored suitcases as her phone ranged.

"Good morning, Thea! Are you ready?" She asked Thea with a smile and eager tone.

"Yeah, meet you at the airport?" Thea asked Laurel with an anxious voice.

"Yes, in thirteen minutes." Laurel said as she started picking up her suitcases.

 _ **Thirteen minutes later**_ the two girls met at the airport and waited for half an hour to be boarded on the plane.

 _ **In Chicago though**_ Connor was rushing to wake Felicity up reminding her that not only she had to work but she had to meet Laurel with Thea and pick them up from the airport because today was Laurel's first book read.

"I'll be up in a second…" Felicity mumbled asleep Connor just shook his head while smiling and walked out of their room.

After twenty minutes Felicity walked out with clothes in her arms and headed to the bathroom not even saying hi to her family because she had her eyes closed still.

Connor took Grayson in his arms after laughing after his wife and went to his son's room to get him dressed.

"Daddy, Auntie Claire is letting me have ice cream today but I don't know what flavor I want…" Grayson told his dad as he put his shirt on while Connor searched for a pair of pants in his son's drawers.

"Oh, really? Lucky you! I would recommend trying caramel or peanut butter. Then if Claire doesn't have those flavors try sour cherry and yogurt. It's Claire's favorite flavor so I know she's bound to have in her freezer." Connor suggested as he searched for a pair of pants and found some jeans and then turned to his son to see if they matched.

He nodded being satisfied with it he walked to his son and helped him get dressed as Grayson thought his father's recommendations.

"Thanks, dad!" Grayson exclaimed as he kissed and hugged him before he run out of the room to go see some cartoons.

Connor chuckled as he stood up and marveled how much his life had changed.

Then his phone rang and saw it was Laurel.

"Hey! Nervous?" Connor asked his friend with a smile.

"Yes like hell!" Thea's voice shocked him but his smile didn't fade it widen even more.

"Good morning Thea! It's normal to be nervous after all you've been through. Is Laurel near you? Are you about to go on the plane?" Connor asked his….um…he had no idea what Thea was to him…she was a friend to him before he left Starling but now after so many years of not talking…

"Yes, we just sat in our seats and we are waiting for takeoff I just wanted to let you know that we are on our way. My mum thinks I and Laurel are spending the weekend in Laurel's cottage while Oliver has no idea. Now take Laurel!" Thea told Connor in one breath and he sighed…

More lies…

"Good to know just be careful both of you." Connor said serious as he watched his son jumping to the rhythm of theme song of his favorite cartoon.

"Hey, Connor! We are okay we are about to takeoff so I have to hang up! See you in eight hours. Have a great day at work both you and Felicity!" Laurel said happily and quickly before hanging up.

Connor smiled as he wished them a safe flight before, he too hanging up.

"Good morning, husband!" Felicity said smiling as she hugged him from behind.

"Good morning, wife!" He said chuckling as he turned around and kissed her while hugging her.

"Ewww!" Grayson's voice surprised them and they laughed.

She smiled at her son and she kissed him in both of his cheeks and he giggled.

"Momma will you drop me off to Auntie Claire's?" Grayson asked with puppy dog eyes as he hugged her leg as she tried to walk towards the table.

"I will, honey, now just let mommy have breakfast." Felicity said to her son who nodded and went back to watching cartoons.

An hour later Felicity walked up to Claire's door holding Grayson in her arms and his bag on her shoulder as Grayson stretched to ring the bell with a sneaky smile.

Felicity sighed in a tired manner, her son seemed to have endless energy unlike his parents…she often wondered if this is how it felt like for her mother…

"Good morning!" Claire exclaimed excited which caused Felicity to wince and close her eyes…today was not a good day for her…she had a headache the moment she opened her eyes. She felt her brain was on fire from the inside out.

"Not, so loud, Claire!" Felicity said tiredly and Claire apologized in a whisper stretching her arms for her nephew.

"How is my little man?" Claire asked Grayson who laughed.

"Ready to play!" He exclaimed in a whisper as he watched him mum who rubbed her forehead.

"Mommy, you should go to doctor." Grayson said with a whispering voice.

"Maybe I will. Now be a good boy while you are here alright?" Felicity asked her son with a smile and she kissed his cheek.

"I will! Bye!" Grayson said after he momentarily hugged his mum and gave her a kiss.

Claire then waved goodbye as she closed the door.

"Who is ready to make a cake?" Claire asked Grayson who nodded.

Everyone from the adults minus Claire seemed to forget that today was Cornelius 59th birthday!

"Does grandpa like pineapple?" Grayson asked Claire as Claire was putting some ingredients on the kitchen table where the baking will take place.

"I think so…but I don't think he likes the sugary dried fruit type. Besides I don't think chocolate and pineapple go together." Claire said as she read the instruction on how to use the new mixer she and her husband to be had gotten as a pre-wedding gift.

Hers and Russell's marriage was taking place this summer where though were still in discussion half of the family wanted to do it in US but Russell's family were in Ireland. Both soon to be wed couple wanted a beach wedding.

"Auntie Claire can I be the kid in your wedding that throws flowers on the ground?" Grayson asked his aunt once he understood she was done reading the instructions.

"Of course! Once we decide where my wedding will take place." Claire said with a smile to her nephew.

"Why don't you and uncle Russell do it in a beach in Ireland? Like that everyone is happy." Grayson suggested completely oblivious to Claire shocked face.

Grayson many times had shocked his family with wise inputs a child his age shouldn't have thought…I guess it pays off that his mum is a genius. Maybe he was one too.

 _ **Felicity dropped her son off to her sister-in-law's house**_ and then went back home to get ready for her work, she was filling in half way through the day for her husband who was going for a session with the Chaplin.

She had five more hours until she had to go into the hospital so she cleaned a little her son's room and put the laundry after that she cooked a meal for Connor to find once he was done and wrote a lovely note to him. Saying how proud she was of him for going to the Chaplin.

Then she received a text from Laurel saying they were on the plane with Thea. She smiled remembering that Connor and her had a very long pillow talk about Thea and Felicity agree to help the girl sort things out, she was her age when she needed an adult to see past her strong façade and she had no one. Now, she is going to be the adult she needed herself for someone else.

She texted back saying she will pick them up, drive Laurel to her book reading and hotel and then play the tour guide for an hour with Thea then Felicity received a message from Laurel saying that there was no need for a tour guide since Thea would stay with Laurel for the book read. She nodded satisfied and then made a quick calculation of her time, took an aspirin for her headache with a brave gulp of water, grabbed the keys and rush out to the car.

 **At O'Hare Airport** the girls laughed as Laurel explained to Thea how book reads work and she was happy to see Thea smile after all this time.

"So, can we all meet for lunch? You, me, Felicity and Tommy with their son?" Thea asked as she saw the cars.

"Today yes, from my side, Felicity will pick us up soon, you ask her." Laurel said with a happy smile as they dragged their suitcase and saw Felicity waiting for them.

Felicity had a cup of coffee at hand and glasses on for some reason she had a massive headache and she couldn't wake up for the life of her not even taking an aspirin before she hit the road again helped…

"Felicity! Hi! Oh! I missed you! How is the little heartthrob with a heart of gold?" Laurel asked excited and ran to hug her leaving her suitcase and she hugged her so tight Felicity had to gulp oxygen afterwards.

Thea watched the scene before her in shock, in all her life she hadn't seen her so happy and so huggy. She used to be a little reserved when it came to hugs before Oliver left and her sister was told to have died with time she stopped hugging people completely.

She seemed so happy and light weighted.

"He is fine, he's at Claire's soon I have to go work too. I'm filling in for Connor since he agreed to go see the Chaplin. Hello, Thea! How are you?" Felicity answered to Laurel with a smile once she was out of Laurel's embrace and looked at Thea who sat awkwardly and held the suitcases.

"Hi, Felicity. I'm good." Thea said smiling kindly but didn't move to greet her physically she felt as if she wasn't supposed to.

Laurel noticed that awkward interaction and decided to break the ice by asking what Thea had asked her about lunch.

"So, Thea suggested earlier that all of us including Grayson and Connor could go for lunch and catch up. What do you think, Felicity?" Laurel asked Felicity as she looked between Thea and Felicity who stare at each other with plastered smiles.

"We can't tonight…what about an early breakfast tomorrow before you leave for the tour?" Felicity asked Laurel breaking the staring contest with Thea.

"Sure!" Laurel exclaimed happily and then proceeded to put hers and Thea's suitcases in the bootlid of the car.

"Felicity can I say that I'm sorry for coming unannounced…I don't plan to make matters worse…Laurel told me how my brother…my half brother has effected yours and Connor's wedding. I'm so sorry! Ollie isn't used to people saying no to him especially girls." Thea started apologizing in the car and as Thea stopped talking Felicity opened her mouth to say something but Thea raised her hand in a stop sign signaling her that she wasn't done.

"And I'm aware that things might have changed in him after the island but I don't think he's changed that much in that sector…I mean the girls sector." Thea finished with an apologetic tone and expression.

"I'm aware of the fact that he might have been worse before the island. And I don't blame you." Felicity said with an understanding as she started driving.

Thea nodded satisfied and then she saw Felicity grimaced in pain as she tried to make a turn left in order to exit the airport's parking lot.

"You okay?" Thea asked worried and Felicity sighed in tiredness.

"Honestly, no, I woke up with a headache that makes me feel like my head is on fire from the inside out and I can't wake up to faction properly I did everything that I know to get rid of it so I can be physically ready for the ED today but nothing works…" Felicity complained and Thea's mind ran in circles.

"Have you tried to put wet towel over your head and stay in a dark room for an hour with nothing but your breathing as a sound?" Thea suggested and Felicity looked at her from the review mirror and shook negatively her head.

"I don't have time for that I have to be at work in one and half hour I'll be barely on time." Felicity said in a very anxious manner.

Thea nodded understanding how hard the fast pace life she and Connor were leading could affect one's head. Laurel though was too busy admiring the world that moved at great speed out of the car.

The girls reached the hotel and unload the passengers while they exchanged goodbyes and good lucks.

 _ **Felicity drove to Med**_ and waited for her husband in the doctor's common room while she checked in with Claire and her son. She was also reminded of her father-in-law's birthday which meant they had to arrange a surprise birthday party and quickly! She texted Laurel and Thea asking if they would like to attended while Claire reached her dad's colleagues and some of hers and her dad's closest friends.

Then she reminded her husband and she was glad that he hadn't forgotten and he had arranged to buy him a present while going to his session with the Chaplin.

"Doctor Petrakis-Rhodes you are in room 54!" Maggie exclaimed half an hour later once her shift started and she rushed to the room.

"Hello, my name is Doctor Petrakis-Rhodes and you are?" She walked in her doctor's coat and her ipad at hand.

"Why you have two names?" A girl around fourteen asked and Felicity looked at her, she looked sick and pale and she had bandages on her hands.

"Because I'm married and I don't want to have only one last name." Felicity said smiling to the fourteen year olds but her smile vanished as she studied her patient.

"I'm Stella and this is my twin Andrew…we were trying to cook birthday dinner for our mum and I burned my hands…" Stella said smiling and she showed her hands.

"And you burned your wrists how?" Felicity asked suspiciously.

"Andrew had the grill on and I was about to grab the mustard for the sauce and salad. And here we are!" Stella said smiling and her brother looked down in shame.

"Andrew is there something you want to tell me?" Felicity asked him suspicious and he sighed.

"I didn't know what she wanted to reach so I pushed her with my hip and she touched the grill hence the burn might be serious that is why I put them in bandages." Andrew said in shame and Felicity felt relieved that it was not domestic abuse.

"Okay let's see what we can do, may i?" She asked Stella who nodded and got to work.

Once she was done she moved to the next patient and as she opened the curtain she stumbled back cursing in Greek from the shock.

"Τι στο διάολο;!" _**(What The Hell?!)**_

"Oh! Hi!" Caitlyn said smiling as she held a seven year old boy.

"Caitlyn what are you doing here?" She asked shocked and Caitlyn sighed.

"Long story. Short version; I became a mum at sixteen and gave him up for an open adoption. Today was my day with my son, Charlie, when he complained about chest and tummy pains. So I brought him to the nearest place. So, can you fix him?" She asked desperate and Felicity nodded.

"Hello, Charlie I'm Doctor Felicity would you let me see your tummy?" She asked kindly and the boy nodded with a painful smile.

Charlie had to undergo surgery for his tummy which was very low danger procedure and then they found out that he needed a peacemaker in his heart. The boy's tummy was hurting because something seemed to block the boy's stomach from processing the foods correctly causing the leftover food to rot in the boy's stomach. He needed to have the way unblocked and he stomach cleaned and for a few days to eat only soup, water and a little bread without the crust.

"Are you sure? Can't you fix it without the peacemaker? I don't want to burden his health much longer?" Caitlyn said in worry, she was wreaked with worry.

"His adoptive parents arriving here in Chicago in twelve hours I need to talk to them, consult them about the peacemaker and the operation, to hear what they think we should do since we are his parents. They gave me the okay for the stomach surgery but not the peacemaker since they needed time to digest it. I'm scared, Felicity!" Caitlyn cried in the waiting room. Felicity hugged her tight understanding her pain, the pain of a mother not being able to completely heal her child.

"What are you doing here, Felicity?" She asked confused which Felicity realized that after she met Barry and visited him while he was in coma up until he woke up and became The Flash. She left right after Slade was defeated.

"Oh, you know leading a normal life…" She said awkwardly but Caitlyn looked at her confused and Felicity sighed and said;

"I'm married with Tommy Merlyn who is now named Doctor Connor Rhodes and have a kid named Grayson, he is three and half years old, with him." Felicity exclaimed with a shrug like it was nothing and Caitlyn gape at her in shock.

"WOW! It's only been two and half years and your life has changed it's been unrecognizable! You're a doctor now?!" Caitlyn exclaimed in shock and Felicity smiled as she blushed.

"I was always a doctor I just now put my degree to use." Felicity explained with a welcome smile.

"As for your ten year old son he can be on life support for twelve hours only but it might be risky to operate afterwards. But I'll try my absolutely best, I promise!" Felicity promised to Caitlyn.

Caitlyn smiled nervously and she sighed.

"The good thing is that you brought him here right away. Do you know if he had complained to his adoptive parents?" She asked in a calculative way.

"Um…no, I would know. We talk all the time for everything concerning our son." Caitlyn said in a nervous way.

Felicity then was paged and said goodbye to her and rushed back to the ED.

She worked in fever pitch for five hours before she got a chance for a break and decided to check in with Connor then Laurel and Thea and once she was done with the phone calls she checked with Caitlyn.

They had seven more hours until Charlie's adoptive parents were in Chicago.

 _ **In the other side of Chicago**_ Laurel was smiling like a million bucks. She walked across the stage and she smiled as she stood under the lime light and opened her book and took a deep breath.

"Hello, guys! Thank you so much for being here! I would never in a million years thought that I would be here, right now, holding this…THIS book that its home was in the pages of my personal diary. Writing this book helped me get back to my feet after my parents' divorce, the days my ex boyfriend and my sister were missing, my other boyfriend's brush with death and my alcoholism and pill addiction habits that cost my job as a lawyer. This book is literarily the only good thing that came out of it and I'm so happy to share it with the world." Laurel said with a smile and everyone applauded.

"So, my name is Heather Dinah and I'm going to read the first chapter of the book." She said smiling as she took a sip of water from the glass near the stand where she was. She opened her book and started reading the first chapter.

 _ **First Chapter read by Laurel:**_

" _ **Ariel slammed her bedroom's door and she slide behind it while hugging her knees. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She looked at her pink painted room only to feel disgust and sorrow.**_

 _ **She was not the same giddy girl like a few months ago.**_

 _ **She let out a sob before she continued crying. She wished she could travel to a parallel dimension. Then she looked at her bed and had this strong urge to fall asleep, to escape.**_

 _ **She climbed to her bed and closed her eyes as she allowed sleep to take over her.**_

 _ **She opened her eyes confused because she felt the sun warming her skin which was surreal since she was asleep!**_

" _ **Arry come one! We will be late!" A voice yelled at her and she turned towards the voice only to see a shadow over the sun.**_

 _ **She put her hand over her eyes in attempt to see clearly and yet she couldn't see but she understood that this man or boy was clearly her trusted friend. Something…no someone she never had.**_

" _ **Okay, so where are we going?" Ariel asked as she grabbed his hand.**_

" _ **You're birthday party of course! Don't tell me you forgot!" He said with a smile as he dragged her towards the familiar house.**_

 _ **Ariel remembered the reason why she was crying in the first place before she fell asleep. Her parents were too busy to realize that it was her birthday and when she asked them if they knew what day it was her own mother said; "stop annoying us you little ungrateful brat! Go to your room and don't come downstairs! You're grounded, young lady!"**_

 _ **Remembering that made her feel sad but most of all angry. She wanted to have fun so much fun that would make her ungrateful mother angry and ashamed for neglecting her.**_

 _ **She smiled determined to have fun no matter what.**_

 _ **Where was she though didn't seem to make her wonder she just needed to feel happy. To feel something other than shame, anger and loneliness."**_

 _ **End of Laurel's reading:**_

She stopped reading and looked at the crowd and Thea who seemed to hold their breaths and waited for her. She smiled proudly and giddy before she said;

"Would you guys like to read some chapters forward?"

The crowd's applauded gave her the answer. She flipped the pages towards the end of her book but not the end of it. She took another sip of water and started reading;

 _ **Laurel's reading again from the book:**_

" _ **Ariel laughed as Maddy and Eloise exchanged vows in the alter while in her lap she curdled a few months old baby girl while next to her stood a two year old boy and next to him her husband, her best friend, Adam Seth and their kids, Thomas Oliver and Sara Amy Seth.**_

 _ **This was her dream life but she knew deep down she had to go back to the real world and make this life happen!**_

 _ **And like that she closed her eyes took a deep breath and exhale it. When she opened her eyes she saw her room. She was gone only for 30 minutes yet for her felt 30 years of life.**_

 _ **She smiled as tears rolled down her cheeks and then grabbed her phone searched for Adam Seth, Paul Stefan, Maia Gullen, Madison Stefan, Trevor Smith, Elliot Costa and Eloise Garner on Google and every social media she was part of.**_

 _ **She found them just like she remembered them. She added them on social media and texted every single one of them hello.**_

 _ **Something that might have looked creepy from someone else's point of view. To her surprise everyone answered to her back and they started talking.**_

 _ **Let's fast forward into a week later Ariel smiled as she saw them walk into Jitters in Central City.**_

" _ **Hey!" Maddy hugged her while Adam squeezed her shoulder and sat next to her.**_

" _ **So, all of us had this weird ass dream?" Eloise asked as she blushed when Maddy smiled at her.**_

" _ **I think so yes." Ariel said in an anxious manner.**_

" _ **Then we are a family already!" Trevor said smiling as he hugged Elliot and Maia who were next to him.**_

 _ **The group laughed while Adam kissed Ariel's cheek.**_

" _ **And soon Thomas Oliver and Sara Amy would come." Adam said with a smile and Ariel blushed.**_

" _ **Just like the movie Jumanji!" Paul exclaimed laughing which caused them to laugh loudly and receive weird glances from around them.**_

 _ **Ariel felt so happy…she was overjoyed! Like she was ready to burst!**_

 _ **So happy!**_

 _ **Laurel's stopped reading:**_

"Don't worry this is not the end." Laurel said smiling and the crowd applauded.

"I'm definitely buying this book!" Suddenly Thea exclaimed as she jumped up and started clapping even more energetic.

Which caused Laurel to laugh and blush.

She felt so proud! So proud!

She spent two hours signing copies and smiling and meeting people until she got a call from Connor telling her about his dad's birthday party which caused Laurel and Thea to panic and run to the stores after she was done with the book read to find a present for Cornelius.

When the three hours of them searching for two presents was done they received a call from Felicity inviting them to the party and they already knew but that didn't stop them from getting even more anxious and stressed about it until they passed an antique shop and both of them froze.

In the window of the shop it showed an old antique guitar and an old car figure which Laurel knew from last time she met Cornelius that he was collecting old guitars and small car figures so seeing them in the window was everything they needed. They purchased them quickly and they took the bus to their hotels to get some rest so they can be in party mode later in the day.

 _ **As for Connor**_ he was in his house and ate his wife's lunch he nodded in appreciation since Felicity's cooking had become better with the years since he met her.

Then he walked to a book store near the Chaplin's office and bought the entire Arthur Clarke's 2001 book series and the new book by Dan Brown remembering how sad his dad was when the mice ate his Arthur Clarke collection of books in his childhood home and he remembers it vividly because his dad hadn't shed a tear in his father's funeral but broke down into heartbreaking sobs seeing his books in scarps on the basement's floor.

After that he walked to the Chaplin's office and knock on his door.

"Here we go!" He whispered to himself and smiled at Chaplin's welcoming face.

"Hello, my boy! Come in! Come in!" Chaplin said with a smile as Connor walked and sat on the famous couch between the Chicago's finest.

Chaplin had helped them through every shit they faced would it be death, PTSD, depression, pill addiction, suicide tendencies, suicide attempts, they celebrated weddings, engagements, baby births and baby miscarriages. He was family.

"Before we start, I invite you to my dad's birthday party at eight o'clock meaning once we are done with this session. Would you like to come?" Connor said with a smile and the Chaplin smiled happily.

"It would be my honor. Now let's get this started, my boy." The Chaplin said smiling and Connor sighed as he rubbed his hands together.

Connor then opened his mouth and started talking he started from the start and finished with his reunion with Laurel and Thea.

"How does that make you feel? Oliver knowing that you are alive? Would you take him back as a friend?" The Chaplin asked and Connor sighed;

"No. I don't want him as my friend but I do wish him all the best life has to offer." Connor said with a clenched jaw and hard eyes.

"Why?"

"Because I'm afraid he will take my wife. He always used to get the girls and for once I want to keep the girl. Sorry, a woman who I don't want see cheat on me with him from the window of her apartment…while I'm about to propose to her!" Connor said in an angry tone as he faced the Chaplin's knowing eyes.

"You have to let it go, son." Chaplin said in a sad tone.

"I know but it's hard to do so. Where and how do I start?" Connor asked the Chaplin in a pleading manner.

"First you forgive both parties, have you forgiving them?" The Chaplin asked in worry.

"I forgave Laurel, she is my friend again. And I'm aware it takes two to tango but I'm not ready to forgive Oliver, he was always so…so…so…"I take first then you're second". I was always the second. I always took the seconds. I don't want that. I want to be seen as equal by him…God! That sounds like I'm a child that seeks the approval of his neglecting father! He survived five years in a deserted island, in Russia and Hong Kong fighting for his survival being forced into becoming an agent with ARGUS. And I'm me…just a doctor." Connor rambled in a low self esteem manner, downsizing his true worth.

"NOW, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY MORE STUPID WORDS COME FROM YOUR VERY INTELLEGENT MOUTH, SON!" Suddenly a voice was heard from the door which made both Chaplin and Connor jump from their seats.

"Sorry, to barge in I was hoping to spent time with my son on my birthday and Claire told me where you were. I couldn't believe how proud I was. You always had a way of knowing when you needed help to solve your own emotions and thoughts! You always seemed to think that you weren't important in comparison to other kids which it was not true! Because you are important to your family, to me and your sister both your mum and step-mum! Every human being has its purpose, Oliver is a survivor, you are a healer. You are someone the survivor could not do without! You are helping people survive. That makes you a hero. You are a hero! Only someone so brave will go searching for his friend in the other side of the world, go to Riyadh and help people every day here in Chicago." Cornelius said to his son as he walked to him and sat in the couch. Connor's eyes watered and he hugged him.

The Chaplin's eyes teared in all his years of experience he never seen such thing.

"Thank you dad!" Connor said crying in his father's embrace.

"No, thank you for always making me prouder than I can hope. You and your sister have turned out to be such an inspiration, an inspiration my dad wished for me and I for both of you." Cornelius said with tears in his eyes.

"Now, Mr. Senior Rhodes I would kindly ask you to leave us we have one more hour of session. And I would like to discuss more about his self-esteem issues." The Chaplin said kindly as he wiped his own tears.

"Of course, Chaplin! Sorry I walked in like that, I felt it was my duty as a dad." Cornelius said with a kind smile and a friendly nod as he stood up wiped his tears and left the room only to wait outside of it, giving time to his son to deal with his own demons.

 _ **In Starling City, Sara was trying to make sense the mystery her sister had become.**_ She ravished her sister's place but found nothing. Then she came across her voicemail machine.

It had one unread voice message.

Sara pressed it and listened to it;

"Hello! I wanted to wish you good luck! I knew you could do this! We will meet at the hotel. Have a safe flight, Laurel!"

The caller's id showed "Christina Amalie Seth."

Sara instantly Googled her and found she was a publisher.

"A publisher for what?" Sara wondered out loud. She had no idea what could possible Laurel has to do with a publisher.

She looked around her sister's house for her laptop but found nothing. She let a sigh of defeat before leaving the place and heading to the Foundry.

 _ **At Chicago Med again a few hours had passed**_ and Felicity decided to check on the Charlie and Caitlyn once again before she signed off and went to have a shower and get ready for father-in-law's birthday party.

"And he's awake!" Felicity said smiling as he saw the small boy having a tube and a mask yet he had a white board and a marker writing whatever he wanted to say in order not to take the mask off.

"How are you feeling, Charlie?" Felicity asked kindly and waited for him to write the answer.

He wrote;

"Better now. My tummy stopped hurting, thank you! Can you say I'm sorry to the nurse who tried to be anesthesia on me and I called her a Delek? She seemed to laugh but her eyes were sad…I didn't want to hurt her feelings. She had a weird mole on her forehead that is why she looked like a Delek."

Felicity couldn't help but laugh at the Delek joke and noted to go talk to Nurse Evelyn and apologize on behalf of Charlie.

"I will. Now, Charlie, can you tell me if you felt the weird chest pains before today? And if yes from scale 1 to 10 how bad were they?" Felicity asked as she gave the white board back to Charlie and he started writing his answer.

He wrote;

"I felt it three times before after PE and after an exam in science. Another time I felt it in my sleep but I thought I might have slept over Mr. Huggy Bear and his nose was poking at my chest. I asked my friend Nigel if he felt the same pains before he was told by the doctor he had anxiety and took pills. My pains were similar to his yet if I could number them I would say 13 out of 10…sometimes I would have this strong urge to faint during the pain."

"So, your pains are similar to anxiety attacks? Okay, are you under a lot of stress at home or at school?" Felicity asked her patient.

He wrote again;

"Um…no. Does it count that I worry about the Decathlon Championship that is coming up in a few weeks? Oh! And I worry that my dad is going to be in trouble because of the senior year in his school are taking a trip abroad in Europe and I've watched the news and the terrorist attacks…I don't want him to go."

Caitlyn read this and tears picked up in her eyes. Her son was worrying too much!

"Oh! Charlie! My sweet boy!" Caitlyn exclaimed as she kissed his forehead lovingly and Charlie's eyes closed enjoying his mum's touch.

"Charlie, in your condition and age you can't worry about terrorist attacks, you can't control them I know. Your dad will be fine!" Felicity tried to calm the poor boy but she knew his feeling, she felt that way all the time when Connor was in Riyadh even though they weren't dating at the time.

Charlie nodded too tired to write again so he waved goodbye to Felicity and closed his eyes in order to fall asleep. Felicity smiled sadly and Caitlyn understood it was a queue to walk outside to talk.

"His chest pains might be more painful because of his anxieties, we will have to put a peacemaker in order to avoid heart failure and prescribe him anxiety relief medication. I would strongly advise he takes a sport like riding a bike or painting to keep him in shape and in peace. Also, he should go to a therapist in order to find coping mechanisms for his anxiety. I will refer you to my good friend Doctor Natalie Manning for more info, alright?" Felicity advised Caitlyn who recorded everything she said in order for Charlie's parents to be up to date.

"Felicity, what did you say when you first saw us? That was not English." Caitlyn asked in confusion and Felicity smiled and said;

"It was Greek. I'm half Greek."

"Oh!" Was all Caitlyn could say she needed time to digest everything she had learnt today.

 _ **Felicity walked into the ED**_ and with her eyes searched for Natalie and found her talking to Maggie.

"Oh! Good I found you!" Felicity exclaimed as she run to her.

"Shouldn't you be of the clock?" Maggie asked in a rhetorical tone and Felicity smiled in a guilty way.

"I swear you and your handsome husband of yours always work overtime!" Maggie semi scolded semi joked.

"I will be out in a minute I just need to consult Natalie!" Felicity said in a take it easy manner.

"What can I do?" Natalie asked confused as she diverted the conversation back to the main subject. She had patients to take care of.

"There is this boy, Charlie and he has heart problems. Here is his file. His parents need some advice on anxiety counseling and relief medication." Felicity said quickly so she won't disturb Natalie's rounds.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do. Now, you are off the clock, go to your family!" Natalie ushered Felicity into the doctor's lounge.

"Alright! Alright! I'll leave! You know it's hurtful to know that I'm not always wanted here, I thought you loved me! It hurts right here!" Felicity said dramatically in a very awful British accent as she pointed her heart and Natalie looked at her with a pointy look. Then the girls chuckled as Felicity took off her stethoscope and her doctor's coat.

"Good night, drama queen! See you next shift!" Natalie said smiling as she walked out of the doctor's lounge and Felicity waved goodbye.

She texted Connor to see where and how he was then she texted a goodnight to Caitlyn and she walked out waving goodbye to Maggie, Sarah and Ethan who were in the ED entrance as she walked out.

 _ **She got into her car**_ and started driving to her sister-in-law's house to pick up her son and ask for the party details.

 _ **As for Connor**_ he finished his session with the Chaplin and in hushed voices and mischievous smiles agreed to meet in an hour from now in the Rhode mansion where the surprise party will take place.

Cornelius' day was good up until he was asked to leave the mansion so his maid and his cleaning crew can clean it spotless they claimed that after the last get together took place the house needed a very meticulous cleaning. Of course it was a lie all house staff and his family were in on the surprise party.

Connor was aware that he had to distract his dad for an hour or so before they drove back to the house. He was ready to go to his dad's favorite book store and then go see a movie.

At least that was his plan but unknowingly to Connor, Cornelius had other plans. After listening to his son's doubts they needed to talk about them discuss.

So, he suggested to go to his favorite steak house, Connor insisted they buy cheddar covered fries and a stuffed sausage instead of their regular orders in that place. Cornelius was confused as to what kept his son's appetite but agreed nonetheless since he was always curious how the staffed sausage would taste like.

As they ate Cornelius didn't lose time.

"So, son, do you believe that your self esteem issues come from living with Malcolm?"

"I suppose so. He always treated me differently but when mum died…things got more…alienated. Mr. Queen did everything in his power to fill the void of his neglection but still I was grieving alone for the weekdays…I'm not saying that seeing you and Claire and Chicago on weekends didn't help ease the pain but it became unbearable when Elizabeth died…then I was truly alone. I tried in all my power to justify your grieving and Claire's but I couldn't work as hard in school and my grades dropped then Malcolm started yelling at me for being a failure. After awhile those words became the things my inner voice was saying whenever I was failing at something. Then one day he raised his hand on me. He slapped me for taking a D in Algebra and threaten that if next semester the D becomes an A that I won't have anywhere to hide from his wrath. It scared me shitless, dad! I should have realized that it was the first warning bell that he was driven mad…Then I was beat up in the streets of Starling City while I was returning from a night out with Oliver and Laurel…later in the week I contacted Laurel's dad and asked if there was a way for me to find out if someone hired someone to beat me up. He laughed and said that I might have pissed of some rich dude by fucking his wife or daughter…he didn't understand that my gut was telling me it wasn't it. Then the second time the same thing happen was when I expressed to Malcolm my intention to go search for Oliver in Hong Kong. After that I knew it was him so I didn't return to Starling City again." Connor explained to his dad who was fuming in anger.

"Malcolm was a shit! I warned your mother but I truly thought her love would change him…I was wrong." Cornelius said in anger.

"People don't change dad, circumstances do." Connor said wisely and Cornelius nodded agreeing with his son.

"I'm glad that you are and were seeking professional help during those times, they helped you not sink into the depth of depression." He said and Connor nodded as he ate a fry.

"Did something else happen?" Cornelius asked his son who thought for awhile but then shook his head no.

"Does he count he dropped a building on top of me?" Connor asked rhetorically and Cornelius exclaimed loudly yes.

"Then that's about it. Let's change topic, dad, let's talk about how is your business is doing or better yet where do you think Claire and Russell will choose to have their wedding?" Connor said as he took a handful of fries and staffed his mouth.

"I believe they will choose a beach wedding in Ireland and honestly I would love to visit Ireland." He said with a smile and Connor nodded with a full mouth.

 _ **An hour had passed**_ and the Rhodes males arrived at the mansion everything seemed normal until they walked inside.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

A bunch of people exclaimed in happiness scaring Cornelius and he let out a surprised laugh.

"Happy birthday, dad!" Connor and Claire exclaimed as they hugged him both at the same time.

Cornelius heart was full of happiness. He honestly thought his kids had forgotten his birthday like he had when they were kids, he had a business trip in Australia and with time differences, work meetings and jet lag he had forgotten to wish happy birthday to Claire and Connor because both kids had their birthdays a week apart and normally would share a party.

He was happy that they hadn't forgotten.

"Mister Rhodes!" Laurel rush towards him and handed him his present.

"Thank you so much, Laurel! I was told by Claire and Aubrey that you had a book reading today, how did it go?" Cornelius asked with a kind smile and surprised eyes.

"It went very well! Tomorrow I'm starting the tour! I hope you like the present! Now, excuse me I have brought a friend of mine who also has a present for you." Laurel said smiling as she looked around the room searching for Thea and found her talking with Connor a few steps from them, she quickly grabbed her hand and pulled towards her and Cornelius causing Thea to protest how rude Laurel was.

"Hello!" Thea said awkwardly and Cornelius could see Malcolm's features in the girls face. He realized who she was, she was the love child of Malcolm and Moira Queen, the woman that he cheated on Rebecca with eighteen years ago.

But the poor child wasn't to blame so he swallowed his anger towards Malcolm and smiled politely.

Who in their right mind would cheat on a lovely woman like Rebecca! They might have taken a divorce because they couldn't work as a team and life got harder and harder thus killing the love that was between him and Rebecca but he never ever cheated on her! He respected her with all he had! Even Elizabeth respected Rebecca when she met her, she even requested Rebecca's approval after Cornelius proposed to her!

Both women were incredible they were the human equivalent of girl power, they weren't back stabbing each other, they were empowering one another!

He wished Claire and Felicity with Aubrey could be like his late wives.

"Hello! You must be Thea Queen! Thank you for the present and for coming!" Cornelius said kindly and Thea nodded clearly embarrassed for something.

"Are you okay?" He asked her and Thea looked at him in surprise.

"Um…yeah…I just don't know any of these people and I don't know how to start a conversation with other than Connor, Laurel and Felicity." Thea admitted in defeat and Cornelius laughed remembering how awkward he felt whenever he was in Thea's shoes.

"Don't worry, go sit by the side of any group listen what they are talking about if you know anything about the topic add your opinion if you don't know enough about ask for an explanation, these people around you love talk and teaching the young generation! Don't be afraid! My father used to say that you only learn when you ask questions and listen the answer." Cornelius said wisely to Thea who nodded and tried to calm her nerves.

She thanked him and walked to a group of old women who were sitting by the window discussing how much the center of Chicago had changed in a matter of 50 years.

She listened and then said;

"Excuse me I don't mean to be rude, it's my first time in Chicago, so how was it 50 years ago?"

The women laughed at her and one woman opened her wallet and pulled out an old black and white photo, she started explaining soon more women copied her and Thea was circled by them showing her photos of their youth.

Thea felt so proud of herself! She looked at Cornelius who watched her and he showed her thumbs up and a victorious smile while Thea smiled thankful towards him and went back to listening the women telling her stories.

Cornelius watched how Thea interacted she was so polite and not the fake polite he was so used in seeing from both the Queen and Merlyn family. She was the exception. He guessed Robert and Moira did something right when it came to Thea.

"I know exactly what you mean! My boyfriend, Roy, he leaves in the Glades, well the Glades 50 years ago according to records was a river! They drained it when the big universities opened sectors in our town in order to house students and their families then they added the working class and soon the place where I was raised turned from a busy normal looking neighborhood to a expensive lonely suburbs. I have seen photographs and honestly I wish I was raised in the old Starling City." Cornelius heard Thea said to the women who agreed with her.

"Now, during the rainy months the Glades always flood and the streets from all the water are starting to crack! Also they haven't left any tree in sight that could have helped the situation by absorbing the water!" Thea continue saying to the ladies and Cornelius along with many other by standards stopped talking amongst themselves and started listening to her.

Cornelius smiled in happiness. Thea knew what she was talking about.

"Excuse me, miss but how old are you? Have you thought of a future employment in construction?" A man asked her and Cornelius smiled, Mr. Cerullo was a very old friend of his from his diaper days, that's how old, and he always loved construction he made a living out of it.

"I'm eighteen, sir. And until recently I never paid attention to how building and streets were constructed up until the Undertaking…I volunteered to built some of the most useful street and that is when I realized that is what I was looking for. So, I ditched my social life and started reading upon my town's construction history. There are some pretty interesting stuff there and I could see that if I could bring some of them back the town would benefit both economically and environmentally also!"

"What I mean by that is that would could re-open the subway and build bus lanes on the road in order to avoid busses crushing to cars or getting stuck in traffic and messing up their schedules. Furthermore, if we could plant more trees in the Glades and apply waterproof cement over the town's street we could prevent floods especially on May! Of course there are three drawbacks to these improvements. First drawback is the economic funds a topic I haven't thought through yet. Second, is that the waterproof cement is a very new creation and we don't know if it will contain glitches and if we apply before being 1000% sure we are going to be faced with dire consequences which our budget as city can't afford and the people in it can't risk losing more property and family over. Last but not least, those changes might create new job opportunities but we have lost the trust of the people hence no one will believe these changes could be made resulting into them not doing their jobs right because they just don't care enough. I know I sound cruel but I have understood in the short amount of time that a city has to have the people's faith in order to faction properly! If the people aren't happy then the city isn't happy!"

Thea continued her speech too invested to realize that by now she was the soul of the party and in all honesty Cornelius couldn't care less, what he loved about these types of parties was the intellectual conversations taking places during, just like this one.

Felicity, Laurel and Connor were gaping in shock listening to Thea's speech! Who knew Thea Queen cared about something other than parties, clothes and gossips.

Felicity was proud of her.

Laurel was amazed and proud.

Connor was just in shock! He couldn't fathom what Thea must have gone through to make a 180 turn in her behavior. In his mind Thea was still the bratty little sister of Oliver who during Oliver Lian Yu days she became just like pre island Oliver including drugs in the mix.

The party continued with people now exchanging theories about how they could make Chicago and other cities more echo-friendly that the food and birthday cake were long forgotten until the children of the party started asking for food. That interruption didn't faze the guests who continued their discussion over the table as they served themselves since the house staff was part of guest crowd.

 _ **Around twelve thirty**_ Laurel's phone rang as she walked into her hotel room she saw Sara's number she didn't want to spoil her good mood so she ignored it while she did her night routine.

She and Felicity had agreed to meet at 8 am for breakfast before her 10:30 flight to New York.

 _ **In the other room**_ Thea was smiling proudly at her reflection as she took her earrings and makeup off.

"You did great today! Well done!" She empowered herself before she smiled and started washing her teeth.

 _ **In Starling City the mood wasn't the same**_ The Arrow was badly hurt from fighting some criminals just because Laurel wasn't in the computers so Sara had to stayed behind making Oliver have less allies on the street.

Sara was calling desperately her older sister to tell her the news but no answer!

"Come on! Pick it up!" Sara hissed in frustration and worry.

 _ **But there was no answer since the receiver of the call was already in dream land.**_

 ** _So? What do you think of this chapter? What do you think will happen next?_**

 ** _Tell me in your comments!_**

 ** _Have a nice summer, people!_**

 ** _Follow me on:_**

 ** _Instagram: Vicky Tzalachani_**

 ** _Twitter: TVDvicky_**

 ** _Tumblr: Fandom-Girl99_**

 ** _Google+: Vasiliki Tzalachani_**

 ** _Blog: Daydreamer's Mind_**

 ** _Wattpad: Vicky1599_**

 ** _Facebook: Vaso Tzalachani/Vasiliki Tzalachani_**

 ** _Sarahsh: Vasiliki Tzalachani_**

 ** _Pinterest: Vasiliki Tzalachani_**

 ** _Quora: Vasiliki Talachani_**

 ** _Gravatar: Daydreamer_**

 ** _Spotify: Vasiliki Tzalachani or Vicky1699_**

 ** _Youtube: Vasiliki Tzalachani_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hey! Sorry for the long wait! I was so busy with my personal life and i have health issues AND college needs us to finish two short movies and now i have to start editing and then start shooting for the second one and i only have one month._**

 ** _Although i was writing and i am writing every day but never enough to finish a chapter._**

 ** _I hope you can understand!_**

 ** _With this chapter i suggest listening to the following songs:_**

 ** _Bastille FT. Seeb - Grip_**

 ** _Flora Cash - You're Somebody Else_**

 ** _Mykey - Higher_**

 ** _Mykey - Quitting You_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 _ **The Draw**_

 _ **Chapter 09: Scholars, Secrets and New Encounters.**_

Oliver was terrible hurt while Diggs and Sara tried to heal Oliver while Thea spent most of her morning on the plane.

Thea spent the flight thinking of the party and how she had started talking about construction.

She had indeed read a lot of history of constructions in Starling City. But during the conversation she started in the party she got many questions similar to "Have you thought about going into construction?" and now she truly thought about it.

And like that she used the pocket notebook she had with her in her bag for anything that might occur and wrote down a list of things she wanted to do once she return home.

 _ **Thea's List:**_

Search for college for Architectural studies

Check what scores on SATs want to accept me

Improve my grades

Study for the SATs early

Send an application to the college I chose

Tell no one

Excel in!

 _ **End of Thea List:**_

Then she put some music on her headphones and closed her eyes and fall asleep.

 _ **Time Skip: Seven hours later:**_

She woke up and climbed down the airplane and didn't saw any driver so she decided to take the bus like a common person. And then she was thankful she had just packed at least one suitcase and a back pack since she will have to take the bus. On the way to the bus starting point where the bus would leave her to a bus stop near their neighborhood she thought how much she had changed from when she walked these streets and halls last time. The only thing she dread was the walk from the bus stop till her house but she will have to make do.

On the bus she passed through the many streets when the bus stop came into her view where the bus stopped she saw it was near a college campus.

A man with a briefcase and a sharp suit sat next to her. He looked to be around fifty years old and he was studying a book with thousands of books.

"Excuse me? Do you work at this University?" Thea asked kindly the man next to her and he nodded.

"In which course are you interested?" The man asked her with a smile.

"Architecture" She answered without missing a beat.

"Well this university has great courses in architecture, you ought to check it out, young lady." The man said to Thea with a kind smile soon though the man's stop came along and he stood up to go to the nearest door.

"Thank you! I hope you have a great day!" She waved happily back as he climbed down the bus.

 _ **Chicago:**_

Caitlyn sat there and watched her son sleep in the bed and the machines beeping. Keeping track of her boy's life. It's been a day since they were admitted to the hospital.

Her eyes were red and puffy and she looked like she hadn't slept for days.

Her phone rang and scared her as she walked out of the room in order not to wake up her son.

"Have you landed?" She asked on the phone without looking at the ID since she thought no one would call her at this hour besides her son's adoptive parents.

But it wasn't them.

"Land where, Cait?" Cisco asked and Caitlyn laid her head on the wall and sighed.

"I thought you were my friends, Donna and Rob. And I'm in Chicago, why? I'm waiting for them to land." Caitlyn lied to Cisco trying not to show her tired voice.

"Oh! Okay. I hope you have fun." Cisco said oblivious and Caitlyn lying on the wall and she breathes in and out. Suddenly…

"CODE BLUE! CODE BLUE!"

Caitlyn's heart stopped as looked around and saw nurses and doctors run into her son's room. Then she sees her seven year old boy was shaking like a fish out of water.

"CHARLIE!" Caitlyn exclaimed in horror forgetting all about Cisco on the phone as it slipped from her hands and she run towards the doctors who were wheeling him to the OR.

"Where are you taking him?" Caitlyn asked worried as she cried and she was held back by a nurse.

"To the OR, we know you don't have his adoptive parents' consent but he needs the surgery right now! Oh! I'm Doctor Connor Rhodes." Connor said as he stayed behind to explain as quickly as he could.

"Yes you do have the consent. Save our little boy." Suddenly Donna's voice said from behind them and Caitlyn let a sob free as she collapsed on the chair near. And she fully breakdown crying.

"Alright. Thank you." Connor said as he squeezed Caitlyn's shoulder in a supportive manner. He could understand her terror. He would feel the same way if Grayson was like that.

Donna and Rob sat next to her as Donna hugged Caitlyn and she sighed.

 _ **Central City: Same Time.**_

They were searching for Caitlyn who left because she didn't like how Barry created the Flashpoint, she was worried that he erased her son's existence, unknowingly.

So she had called Donna and Rob to make sure that Charlie's existence was…well existing.

So Cisco who was also angry at Barry tried to check up on Caitlyn but couldn't believe what he heard and thank god Barry, Harry and Joe were in front of him when he called Caitlyn.

"Oh! Okay. I hope you have fun." Cisco said oblivious and Caitlyn breathes in and out. Suddenly Cisco hears the sirens;

"CODE BLUE! CODE BLUE!"

Just then Cisco realized that Caitlyn was laying she was in the hospital and not in the airport so he looked around him to the rest of the team when the sound of the phone falling down and his eyes were filled with shock and fear. Harry's and Joe's nods made Cisco put the phone call on speaker only to hear the following things;

"CHARLIE!" Caitlyn exclaimed in horror forgetting all about Cisco on the other line. Everyone looked confused as to who is Charlie and Barry thought that when he created the Flashpoint he might have messed up Caitlyn's life after all since he saw no signs of difference in her outside picture.

"Where are you taking him?" Caitlyn asked worried as she cried and the Team Flash looked heartbroken and guilty…especially Barry.

"To the OR, we know you don't have his adoptive parents' consent but he needs the surgery right now! Oh! I'm Doctor Connor Rhodes." A male voice said as Caitlyn's voice was heard sobbing.

"Yes you do have the consent. Save our little boy." Suddenly another female voice said from a far and it was heard that Caitlyn let a sob free as the sound of a screeching sound of a chair nearby sign that she had collapsed in a chair. And she fully breakdown crying.

"Alright. Thank you." The male voice said as footsteps of heels were heard coming close by the phone.

All of the Team Flash looked shocked at the phone. Charlie was a kid!

"Caity, honey, how did all this happen?" The female voice asked confused and the Team Flash standby waiting for an explanation.

"Well we were nearby and we were discussing about what we would have for lunch and dinner and what we should all do together once you've landed when I saw Charlie rubbing his chest like it was itching him but then he left a small struggled groan and when I asked him about it he said he pinched too hard his chest it hurt. But then once I looked to the red light before we crossed the road Charlie let a very loud groan of pain and kneeled then he fell face down on the street and he was unconscious. I called the ambulance and then we were here." Caitlyn said sobbing and Team Flash winced.

Poor boy and poor Cait!

"Who took care of him? When you first found him?" Another new male voice asked equally distressed.

"Um…an old friend of mine, Doctor Felicity Petrakis- Rhodes, Doctor Rhodes' wife…she did the tummy procedure." Caitlyn said serious as she sobbed as she spoke.

"Felicity?" Cisco whispered confused and everyone shrugged equally confused since the only Felicity they knew Caitlyn knew was the one and only Felicity Smoak. Whoever that Felicity Petrakis they don't know anyone with that name.

 **Chicago Med:**

"Caity, honey, how did all this happen?" The Donna's voice trembled as she asked confused and she sat next to a crying Caitlyn and rubbed her back. Rob held their little daughter as she rocked her around and she made funny noises and Rob made a shushing noise and waited to hear about what happened to their son.

"Well we were nearby and we were discussing about what we would have for lunch and dinner and what we should all do together once you've landed when I saw Charlie rubbing his chest like it was itching him but then he left a small struggled groan and when I asked him about it he said he pinched too hard his chest it hurt. But then once I looked to the red light before we crossed the road Charlie let a very loud groan of pain and kneeled then he fell face down on the street and he was unconscious. I called the ambulance and then we were here." Caitlyn said sobbing and Donna's eyes watered and started crying too.

"Who took care of her? When you first found him?" Rob asked equally distressed as he sat down too shocked.

"Um…an old friend of mine, Doctor Felicity Petrakis- Rhodes, Doctor Rhodes' wife…she did the tummy procedure." Caitlyn said serious as she sobbed and spoke.

Then Rob looked at the ground and saw Caitlyn's phone and she pointed at het and Caitlyn mouthed "Shit" and grabbed the phone and she hang up.

"Great now I have to go talk to them about my past…." Caitlyn said in displeasure.

 _ **Starling City: Same Time:**_

Thea made a mental note the next day to come by the University to check out their Architecture classes and to try to be a good student.

Thank God she had a day until her Senior Year of High School started and she was more than ready!

She arrived at the bus stop near her house and climbed down and started to walk towards the gates.

When she finally walked up to her room she was exhausted with have to carry her suitcases over the stairs she jumped on her bed and stare at the ceiling for a couple minutes before Raisa walked in and surprised she saw Thea.

"Miss Thea! When did you come back?" Raisa asked with thick Russian accent very present.

"A few minutes ago, why? Where is everyone?" Thea asked as she raised her head and looked at Raisa.

"Well Mrs. Queen is at the company and Mister Oliver didn't return last night so I don't know." Raisa said as she tied up a bit around Thea's desk. You know rearranging her notebooks and papers making space for the laptop Thea had taken with her in order to be put back to its place.

"Oh! Okay, thank you Raisa!" Thea said to Raisa who looked at her confused, she was way too polite than normal.

She left from Starling City and returned and she returned completely different.

"You're welcome. Do you need something to eat?" Raisa asked trying to act a little less freaked out for Thea's change of behavior.

"No, not yet but thank you." Thea said as she stood up from her bed and put the suitcase on the bed and started taking its contain out and onto the bed.

After a few hours she was tidy and she was dressed in her pjs and had her tablet with her as she climbed down the stairs and yelled for Raisa when she went to the kitchen and sat to hang out with her.

Then she started talking to Raisa about Cornelius party and her thought to study Architecture. And asked from Raisa to help her achieve her studying goals and Raisa finally got her answer as to what happened and Thea came back a different person.

 _ **Foundry: Same Time:**_

Oliver laid in a makeshift bed still unconscious and around him stood worrying John Diggles and Sara Lance.

"Will he ever wake up?" Sara asked John in worry as she continued trying to call Laurel.

"No….i don't know!" John exclaimed in an exhausted tone.

"I'm calling Felicity! We need a doctor!" John said after a second and Sara opened her mouth to say to him that Felicity had left the team, she was not part of their team thus it wasn't right of them to call/drag her back in.

But she didn't say anything since Oliver's condition was worsening.

Oliver was fighting some street thugs when Oliver shot his arrow/zip-line and tried to fly away or slide away but the arrow wasn't lunged safely and pushed by the weight of Oliver it fell and so did Oliver. His back fell on top of a roof building and Sara and John were afraid that his back was broken and he suffered a very serious head trauma since he hasn't awaken up yet.

Sara dialed Laurel's number again but couldn't get through because now her sister's phone was switched off.

John came back with good news; Felicity was coming.

 _ **In Chicago:**_

Felicity was sleeping when her phone rang waking her up and Connor she raised her eyebrows as she saw _"John"_ on her phone but answered anyways.

"Hello?" She asked sleepily as she stood up and Connor got worried and touched her shoulder.

"Oliver is hurt badly, we need your doctor expertise. I'm fully aware you gave up but it's an emergency." John said desperately and Felicity sighed as she looked at Connor for permission and Connor nodded with wide eyes.

"Okay, I'm coming." Felicity said and hang up as she stood up.

"Are you sure, Connor? If I go and then our marriage is in trouble I won't go." Felicity said in a worried tone and Connor smiled.

"Thank you for considering that but Oliver is doing a good to Starling City and in order to continue doing good he needs to be healthy. That is where you come in. Go and I'll be praying for his recovering." Connor said serious and Felicity smiled in relief and leaned in and kissed him passionately.

Their marriage was already fragile and she was angry that Connor and Oliver rivalry was destroying her wedding and her mood…

Oliver didn't even know that Connor was alive..or at least that is what they thought.

Oliver on the other hand, was 100% sure Tommy was alive but he had…was trying to come to terms with the fact that his best friend…ex best friend now…didn't want to keep in touch.

But let's go back to Felicity shall we?

Felicity walked around the house looking for her doctor bag but couldn't find it. Then she went to her car and found it in the bootlid and she sighed…

She got back inside and got dressed and got coffee ready.

 _ **In an hour from the time she received the call**_ she was ready and in her car. She had three hours of drive to get to Starling City.

 _ **Time Skip:**_

Felicity arrived at the Foundry and she breezed through the doors and she looked at Oliver.

"Um…John can you…never mind." Felicity said at loss she needed to assess the situation.

She needed an x-ray machine and they didn't have that and she feared that if they moved him he would either die. She couldn't know what bones were broken which ones weren't.

"I need an X-ray machine." Felicity said and John nodded before walking away and she looked confused at Sara.

"We have a friend in the hospital where we can take him." Sara said to Felicity who nodded.

"If you had a doctor all along why you called me?" Felicity asked confused.

"Well, because we needed someone who we knew and could trust plus you are a trauma surgeon, aren't you?" Sara asked with a cold tone and Felicity nodded and then sighed.

Couple hours later they managed to bring an MRI machine and she met the other doctor and she was glad they had someone with medical degree helping them.

She went down to work and she saw the damage that was happening to Oliver and she saw it. He had broken his ribs and one of his lungs were okay only a little bit cracked.

"I have nothing to give him but painkillers and muscle relaxing cream. You need to tie the bandages tight and let him heal in his own time. And tell him he has to stay on bed rest." Felicity told them and write in a piece of paper the names of the preferred painkillers and cream's name.

Then she left saying goodbye to Diggles and Sara. Then she went to her car and started to drive back to Chicago. Now the sun was starting to rise and she enjoyed the sunset and she enjoyed the sunrise and let her mind wonder.

Was she making a right choice to go back and forth with Team Arrow? Was it right that she was still in contact with them? Is it safe to keep doing this?

But Team Arrow had changed her life for the better…

 _ **Thea POV (The Next Day After She Returned)**_

Thea spent her afternoon/evening looking through colleges and she then took out her notebook and wrote done some questions she had to ask her principal about her GPA and her sitting through the SATs.

By 11 pm she was exhausted and satisfied with her findings as she laid in bed and sleep took her.

 _ **The Next Day/ Thea POV:**_

She woke up at 6 am and she got ready for school and then went to have a breakfast with her family who they were looking at her weird since she didn't spoke to them but she was eating quickly.

At 7 am she was at the school and she walked to her principal's office.

"Good morning, miss Queen, how can I help?" Her principal asked her and Thea took a seat and opened her notebook and started unfolding the pieces of papers with the potential colleges and what requirements you had to achieve in order to attend with full scholarship or just attend.

"Good morning, Mr. Baker, I recently discovered in interest in Architecture and construction. And I wanted to know how my academic record looks and if there is anything I can do to salvage it." Thea spoke with a sure tone in her voice that didn't allowed an objections or thoughts that she wasn't so sure of what she was talking about.

Then she pushed the papers towards her principal and he took a look at them and he smiled proudly.

"That is very nice to hear, miss Queen! I would suggest the Washington University in Saint Louis. It has many great reviews as far as I know and it has a pretty affordable student loans not that you need them. Now regarding your academic score…it needs a lot of work that I believe you will be able to cover if you start as strong and confident as you walk into my office today. That is if you don't plan to pay to get into college. As for now your GPA is 3.1 and you need to make it 4.5 if you want to get in so that requires a lot of work. Are you willing to do that?" Mr. Baker said to Thea who listened with her back straight and a "I'm all about business" face. She nodded understanding what Mr. Baker was asking of her and she was willing to do the best she can.

Thea thanked her principal as she heard the first bell and she walked out of his office determined to make something of her life.

 _ **Caitlyn POV**_

Caitlyn paced back and forth as dark circles graced her eyes and she held a tissue as she from time to time was blowing her nose.

The surgery last night was done around 2 am and Connor's shift had ended at 1 am but stuck around till the end like any proper doctor/surgeon should.

He told them that the surgery had gone well although they were still worried since Charlie wasn't out of the woods yet and he would recommend keeping him in the ICU for two more days before releasing him to the normal care wing.

And at 6 am Connor Rhodes came up to them just as he had walked into the hospital and a few minutes before his shift started and checked on Charlie and Caitlyn and Charlie's foster parents.

He had told to Caitlyn that he would come in an hour with the other doctors to evaluate Charlie's condition and that is what they were doing now.

Caitlyn, Donna, Rob and their daughter were anxiously waiting for the news.

Caitlyn throughout the night had been declining calls from each member of Team Flash and Donna had to talk to her out of three anxiety attacks.

Connor walked out and he had an unreadable face which scared Caitlyn and everyone.

"He is fine so far but as I said we keep him under strict supervision for now. All of you go get some rest he will need you and you need to be in good state to help him." Connor advised them and Caitlyn nodded as Donna, Rob and their daughter started to walk away and Caitlyn was picking up her things Connor touched her arm lightly.

"What?" Caitlyn asked worried and Connor smiled.

"I believe you talked to Felicity." Connor said awkwardly and Caitlyn nodded confused.

"Look if it's about you being Tommy Merlyn and her being married to you it's okay, I won't tell the media, besides it's not my life in order to do such thing." Caitlyn said serious and then her eyes became serious and said;

"But I know how hard it is to keep a life a secret from people you are or used to be friends and in general when there is a connection with that part of your past. You and Felicity must be strong to battle whatever comes with it. Because soon enough secrets will come out and I'm afraid Oliver wouldn't be too happy. I had heard Laurel tell Cisco how Oliver and her were messed up over your death. I believe the right thing is to come clean to Oliver and kindly ask him to leave you alone." Caitlyn said to him serious as she put her bag over her shoulder and started walking but Connor grabbed her arm and whispered;

"I can't. Oliver takes everything I value." Connor said with an angry tone.

"What are you two, children? Grow up, Thomas or Connor whatever you call yourself these days. Oliver and you have changed, if it's for the better or for the worst only time and actions will tell. But I believe that the best thing is to stop hiding at least from Oliver. I don't know him very long but the man I met he knows when to step away from people who don't want or need his presence. I believe that you are stuck in the past version of Oliver the one Laurel refer to him as "Ollie" he is not that person anymore as much as you are not "Tommy" anymore. If you shed the names aside and look at your behavioral patterns you and Oliver are very similar, maybe you should get to know each other again, who knows you might get positively surprised." Caitlyn told him kindly and serious as she took her arm out of his grip and looked at him in the eyes.

During her speech she could see Connor's wheels turning and a decision being formed in his head.

"If you want this obstacle to be moved aside and you and Felicity can enjoy at last your marital life you need to deal with it instead of pushing it or hiding it. I'm going now before I start talking more nonsense." Caitlyn said one last time with a small smile this time and a short hug before she walked towards the exit and left a dumbfounded Connor behind her.

 _ **Connor POV**_

Connor fell back asleep for a few more hours before his alarm clock rang signaling he had to wake up and get his son and him ready.

He got Grayson dressed and dropped to Claire's then he speeded towards the hospital.

During his examination with Charlie he was truly worried for this child's life because he couldn't help but see Grayson in his place and his heart clenched at the thought.

Charlie was a little warrior in his mind.

He also worried about what Caitlyn knew about him and Felicity and he battled in his head the thought of when it was time appropriate to talk to her about it.

But as he watched her getting ready he knew that he had no more choice but ask her now and he did.

What Caitlyn told him shocked him to the core, he had no idea that there was a way to deal with the problem called Oliver.

As he watched her leave he had an idea, he needed to approach Oliver by himself and get to talk without Felicity for the time being, only then he will be able to get over his inferiority complex and paranoia.

And like that he found himself texting Laurel and asking for Oliver's number.

Then a second later Laurel's name flashed across his screen and as he answered it Laurel's face popped up.

"Are you high?! Are you drunk?" Laurel asked him instantly and Connor had to laugh at her questions since old Tommy would have either be under the influence of one of these things in order to be able to decide to talk to Oliver.

"No! I'm perfectly sober although I'm still fighting the urge to curl into a ball and sleep until 2039 comes." Connor said with a chuckle that turned into a yawn that he couldn't suppress.

Laurel was dressed with elegant hairstyle aka her hair being perfectly curled and pinned to one side and with glitter on them. Connor could see she was in New York from her hotel's window and it was afternoon for her.

"Where are you going?" Asked his friend and she smiled all excited.

"To a book gala of sorts, all the big authors and publishing companies are attending it. Tell me what do you think?" Laurel said smiling as she put her phone on top of a shelf allowing Connor to see the golden gown with a cut to the side showcasing her well fitted legs.

"Like a princess! It's very pretty. I wish you all the luck I can get without robbing a leprechaun." Connor said with a smile and Laurel laughed at his joke but soon she became serious again as she grabbed her phone and sat on the bed.

"I have half an hour so spill, why do you want Oliver's phone?" Laurel asked serious and Connor sighed as he started telling her his idea.

"So, you want to blow up the whole amnesia story we and by we; I mean me and Felicity, tried to sold to Oliver and Sara?" Laurel asked with an incredible tone.

"Yes, I decided to put whatever rumors Oliver has come up or heard." Connor said serious and Laurel sighed and told Connor to take a pen and paper.

In a few seconds Connor stared at a piece of paper…like it was the most important thing in the world.

"Thank you, Laurel! Good luck on your gala!" Connor wished his friend who blew a kiss his way and they hang up.

"Here goes nothing.." Connor whispered as he started typing the number on his phone when suddenly sirens and his name being called by Maggie made him fold the number in his upper pockets and run to the incoming gurney.

Oliver will have to wait.

 _ **Felicity POV**_

Felicity felt extremely lucky that today she had the evening shift as she walked into her home barely keeping her eyes open.

She flopped on hers and Connor's bed and set an alarm on her phone before putting it in the charge and then she lazily took off her clothes and slipped into her pjs then under the covers and sleep took her over.

When she woke up she could smell food and got confused as she walked towards the kitchen and found Claire and Grayson cooking.

"Hey?" Felicity asked confused and then she raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"Mama!" Grayson yelled as he run to his mum who picked him up and twirled him around as she kissed him and she smiled as he hugged him tight.

"We saw you sleeping and I thought to surprise you with dinner in bed." Claire said with a kind smile as she stirred the spoon inside the cattle.

"What are we eating?" Felicity asked thankful to Claire as she kissed her in cheek in thanks.

"PASTA!" Grayson yelled in Felicity's ears and both Rhodes women cringed and laughed at the same time.

Grayson and Felicity set up the table and Claire served as they ate Felicity heard about their day and she commented with a smile as she ate the amazing food.

Just then she knew the answer to her previous answers, she was doing the right thing.

She got dressed as Claire did the dishes and soon she left to go to the hospital.

As she got in she saw her husband rushing out and they briefly kissed and exchanged goodbyes and promises that they will see each other at home.

Felicity evening shift was the least busiest shift she ever had which gave her time to talk with Claire on the phone and try to plan Claire's wedding to Russell.

After all Felicity's day had concluded on a good note as she unlocked the door and saw Connor chasing Grayson and yelling at him to wear his pjs and that running naked wasn't the right thing.

Felicity laughed at the scene and the caught Grayson and helped Connor put pants on him as Grayson squealed.

 _ **General POV**_

As Connor put Grayson to bed and read him a bed time story Connor contemplated on calling Oliver but first he needed to ask Felicity how Oliver was.

Connor walked to their room and with a tired sigh he saw his wife reading her book and leaned down to kiss her.

"How is Oliver?" Connor surprised his wife by asking that and Felicity sighed.

"He is bad but I couldn't do anything to ease his pain, he broke his ribs and one of his lung is cracked….he needs to be on bed rest until he is healed internally." Felicity told her husband and worry laced her tone and Connor also got worried from the medical point of view.

"I want to talk with Oliver. Just me and Oliver, no one else. I think it's time to come clean." Connor blurt it out and Felicity looked at him shocked.

 _ **OOO! The cliffhanger! Do you think that the talk is going to make things alirght? Is Oliver going to be okay? What about Thea? What about Claires and Russell's wedding? Is Laurel's book tour going to be a sucess?**_

 _ **Tell me in your comments!**_

 _ **Be kind though!**_

 _ **Follow me on:**_

 _ **Instagram: Vicky Tzalachani**_

 _ **Twitter: TVDvicky**_

 _ **Tumblr: Fandom-Girl99**_

 _ **Google+: Vasiliki Tzalachani**_

 _ **Blog: Daydreamer's Mind**_

 _ **: Vicky Tzalachani**_

 _ **Pinterest: Vasiliki Tzalachani**_

 _ **Quora: Vasiliki Talachani**_

 _ **Gravatar: Daydreamer**_

 _ **Spotify: Vasiliki Tzalachani or Vicky1699**_

 _ **Youtube: Vasiliki Tzalachani**_

 _ **Reddit: Fanfictionmusiclover**_


End file.
